


The Rise of the Sith - A Star Wars Rewrite (Book 3)

by Vanemis



Series: A Star Wars Sequel Rewrite [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars), star wars legends - Freeform, trans!hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Finn must learn everything he can from the Jedi in order to become stronger with the Force, but an unknown Sith Lord has grand plans for Finn and the rest of the galaxy. Plans that have been in motion long before the Empire.
Series: A Star Wars Sequel Rewrite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883743
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third novel (out of six completed books so far) in a long saga which will conclude and wrap up as many storylines as possible. While parts of canon have been borrowed, don't expect the stories to follow the same paths as the films. Legends have greatly been used as well but vast knowledge isn't needed to enjoy this. There is no sexual content in these stories. Anything like that will be posted separately. Some ships do appear like Stormpilot and Kylux in this and future books, but they're not the center of the stories.
> 
> Tags will be kept to a minimum for a spoiler-free experience but any violence is the same as you might expect from usual SW sources. I will try to tag each chapter in the notes if necessary.

** STAR WARS **

** Episode IX – The Rise of the Sith **

The RESISTANCE is trapped on Coruscant unable to escape the FIRST ORDER stronghold, but General ORGANA is not yet beaten. With the help of her best Resistance pilot, they have a plan to finally bring peace to the galaxy.

Consumed by vengeance, Rey KENOBI attempts to kill the SUPREME LEADER and destroy the SITH.

Determined to fulfil his destiny, Finn seeks out help in the JEDI TEMPLE and trains to master both the light and dark sides of the FORCE....

** Chapter 1 **

So much blood had been spilled in the halls of the Jedi Temple that the stones were saturated with it. Padawans, younglings, Jedi Masters, clones. The temple was a tomb for too many, its history so darkened that it had never been touched after the fall of the Empire. The atriums and chambers and databanks were empty and what remained was left to gather dust in darkness, the windows of the ground floor bricked up so no one could never enter again. It had once been the pinnacle of the Jedi Order and now it sat abandoned in plain sight as a reminder that, in one fell swoop, the Jedi had been reduced to ash- much like the New Republic. 

Still, deep inside the walls was a history that refused to be erased. Even if one last Jedi remained alive, kept upright by his strength and connection to the Force, outliving everyone who’d ever walked inside the temple- the Jedi were not defeated. They may not all be gathered beneath the same roof and hold the same power they once did, but that was alright. Master Windu did not fear the end of his kind, nor did he believe that all goodness was lost from the galaxy. He’d lived too long to be convinced of that. 

He knew he was not the only Jedi alive in the galaxy but he was the only one left guarding the heart of the Order. He refused to let it fall into disrepair, or to allow looters into his temple, and he certainly did not want the Sith to access what little had been preserved after that fateful order had been executed. Locking it all away safely had been the only solution, even if he was certain Darth Sidious had found it in his absence. At least, it had not been burned or thrown away.

Watching the temple turn into a monstrosity had been beyond painful but once the Empire had crumbled, and the last of the  Sith had disappeared into the deepest, darkest corners of the galaxy, Master  Windu had returned. He snuck in through the side entrance under the cover of nightfall, and stayed there. Always protecting. He refused to let another Sith take what he loved.

The apprentice in front of him was just a boy, really. He could hardly be a Lord, or a Master, not with the way he seemed to hesitate striking Master  Windu down with a familiar saber. He had hoped the boy would walk away, that he wouldn’t see  Windu’s frail body as an invitation to show his superiority. Instead, the boy’s red blade raised up defensively.

“This is a holy place,” Master  Windu stated sharply, his hand shaking with age. He could stand without the walking stick but he preferred to keep his strength up in case a fight was to break out. “Your kind is not welcome here.”

The  Sith apprentice scoffed. “I’m not leaving here without what I came for.”

“You’re right.”  Windu sent the boy flying backwards into the wall. “You won’t be leaving. I have protected this temple longer than you can imagine.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, old man. But I will-” The  Sith scrambled up to his feet but  Windu yanked his  saber from his grasp, and watched it bounce off the flagstones under a desk. “I don’t need a weapon to kill you.”

“Neither do I. Who sent you here?” It was obvious the boy had a master somewhere, probably sent to fetch whatever he could retrieve from the temple.  Windu could not allow a single book to leave this place. 

“Lord Vader.”

Windu frowned and snarled. “Is this a joke to you? You think you can stroll in here, take whatever you want, and mock me?”

The boy stuttered. “I... it’s true! Vader spoke to me. He told me to come here.” 

He was clearly trying to distract  Windu . He was playing right into the Jedi’s fears even though they both knew Vader was long dead. The  Sith Lord was never coming back, no such nightmares would return to haunt the galaxy. When  Windu took his eyes briefly off the  Sith , the red  saber flew back into the boy’s hand.

He should’ve been more careful.

Finn was done entertaining this crazy old man. He ignited the  saber and slashed at  Windu , only to clash blades with the Jedi. Surprised at the power behind the block, Finn stumbled back a step.

“I was chosen by Anakin. Whether you believe or not, isn’t my concern. He chose  _ me _ . And I intend to do as he says. If you’ve got a problem with that, take it up with the Force.”

Windu did not retract his blade but he  paused and observed the  Sith warily. “Skywalker tainted this temple enough. If he really sent you here, he continues to spit on the Jedi.”

“He said there was something growing in the Force. It will destroy the balance. I need to be ready for it.”

“Skywalker is not to be trusted. He never was and we were all fools. All of us.”

Finn stood his ground. “I trust him. And I trust my master. I didn’t come here as an enemy. I wish to learn the ways of the Jedi, combine it together with the  Sith teachings. That’s what Anakin told me to do, and I believe him.”

“Then you are just another fool, like the rest.”

“Maybe, but I want to restore the galaxy. I want to help as many people as I can. I can’t do it without this.” Finn nudged his head towards the shelves of the library. 

“I’ve never known  Sith to care for others.”

Finn shrugged. “Maybe you’ve just met shitty ones.  Kylo and I want to help. Please, I won’t get in your way. You won’t even know I’m here.”

“I’ve also never known a  Sith to beg before, either. Not even for their lives.”  Windu turned off his  saber . “ _ Fine _ . But nothing leaves this room. If you give me the slightest hint that you are dishonest or if you even bother me for a second, I’ll throw you from the tallest tower.”

Finn could tell he was entirely serious. “Deal. I’ll be as quiet as a mouse.”

“We’ll see.”  Windu gave him one last look before shuffling over to a desk and sitting down on the dusty chair. 

“Wait, you’re- You’re just going to sit there?” Finn sighed. Under his breath, he mumbled, “Alright. You’re going to get very bored. Then again, I doubt there’s a lot to do around here. Except maybe sweeping.”

Finn placed his  saber hilt back at his thigh and dared to turn his back on the Jedi. He hoped he’d hear him move in case it was all a trick to lower his guard. He glanced over his shoulder and the Jedi was staring right at him. It sent shivers down his spine. Finn had several complaints but he kept them all at bay.

The books and data entries were well organised, ranging in abilities and levels of skill. Finn jumped onto the hardest ones, gave the pages a flick, and realised Kylo had barely brushed on any of these topics. Sure, Finn could make things float but he did not have the strength to stop Star Destroyers in mid-air and throw them. Nor could he heal his wounds with the Force. 

As he gathered texts to read, Finn had a suspicious thought.  Kylo had certainly tried to teach him what he could in the time they’d been together. Most of it had been combat-based, teaching Finn to fight without any senses but the Force, or expanding the basics given to troopers. Perhaps that was all  Kylo knew, beyond piloting and engineering- neither of which required the Force but were certainly made easier with it. It was entirely possible that  Kylo did not know how to do half the things Finn ended up reading about. He’d never seen  Kylo fight the way it was being described in half the books Finn pulled free.

It made Finn so curious. He would’ve loved to see a truly well-trained Jedi fight with such expertise. Or even a  Sith . The movements, the power behind every assault and defence- it hyped Finn up even as he sat beneath the desk lamp later that night. 

The old man did not need sleep apparently. His eyes were wide open, fixed on Finn.

“You still alive? Blink once if you are,” Finn provoked with a tired smirk. He opened his mouth to hassle  Windu again, but the Jedi’s purple blade ignited threateningly once before it turned off; briefly bathing that side of the library in a bright violet light for a moment before the darkness of night shadowed it again. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Finn yawned. He wanted to sleep, but not under the creepy gaze of the old man. Carefully shutting the book- he did not dare to fold the corner of the page- he leaned back in the chair. It was comfortable enough to sit in for a couple hours but Finn had been sat for much longer. His legs ached as he stretched and accidentally kicked the side panel of the desk.

“Look, I have a lot of reading material to get through. I don’t want to be stared at while I sleep. That crosses a line for me. So, what happens now?”

He heard  Windu get up in the dark and felt his presence approach through the Force, but it still startled him to hear the rhythmic tap of his walking stick. Anything beyond the small circle of golden light from his desk lamp was hidden by the darkness of the room. There were no windows. The light from the doorway had faded long ago.  The room was entirely trapped within the walls of the temple. Sure, it was better protected but Finn liked being able to see outside. 

Talok had been more open spaces than walls, even in the living areas. And it had been better lit than here. And cleaner. Finn missed his home, and his master. He wanted nothing more than to curl up among the furs and blankets in the outdoor lounge, gazing up at the stars peeking through the trellis ceiling and thick green vines. He’d never spent a cold night, especially under the tempestuous tropical storms that warmed the air as thunder boomed in the dark clouds and the rain threatened to flood the ancient  Sith temple. Some storms were so violent, he feared the pounding of the rain would collapse the cliffs. Even when the weather was mild, there had been enough blankets and warm bodies nearby. Finn never slept alone. He had not since... well, he couldn’t remember a night alone in all his life. Not truly alone.

“You can sleep outside. On the steps,”  Windu informed, his stick coming down sharply to punctuate his harsh words. 

“There’s an entire temple here. We can share. I’ll take-”

“Out. Side.”

Finn swallowed his pride and his anger, and stood up. “Alright. Fine. But the second I’m awake, I’m coming right back here.”

It was cold outside. The walls stopped the breeze from settling into his bones but Finn did not have a blanket, or anything to rest his head against. He sat down with his back to the door, nestled in the corner so he couldn’t fall in case the old man decided to be cruel to him and open it without warning.

Finn realised that he was not alone. Further down on the top step was a scout trooper, who turned to watch him. Finn could sense his confusion even without the Force. He readied himself to trick the trooper into being docile as the man came closer. 

“Are you a Jedi?” The trooper asked. Surprisingly, he did not raise his rifle. “I saw you earlier.”

So it was the same trooper. His partner had to be nearby then. Troopers were always assigned in pairs for safety. Trust the buddy system.

“No,” Finn answered honestly. He had no reason to ignore the man’s harmless question and so many times as a trooper, he’d been treated like an idiot. He did not want to make him feel stupid. “I’m Master Ren’s apprentice.” At the trooper’s head tilt, he corrected himself. “Sorry, I mean Supreme Leader Ren. I’m not used to calling him that.”

“Oh.” With the knowledge Finn was technically his superior, the trooper stood up straight and saluted. “I’m sorry, sir. I did not know-” 

Finn waved dismissively and shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. It’s alright. You’ve been out here all day, haven’t you?”

The scout nodded, but it was more out of obedience than enthusiasm. “We had a few hours off, but yes, ZA-3763 and I have to cover the night shift too now. We’re always here.” 

“Sounds crap. Why aren’t you being rotated with other teams?”

“Not enough men, I guess. Seems like we’re all a bit spread thin these days. Plus, we... umm. Sorry, it’s nothing, sir.”

Finn raised a brow. No rotation, no help. It seemed like a punishment. “You get into trouble?”

“Botched a job. Well, Zander did and I kinda followed him here so he wouldn’t be so lonely.” After a second, the trooper added, “Sir.”

“Zander?”

“Yeah. ZA-3763. Zan. We, uh- I  _ know _ it’s against the rules and we have designation codes and all for a reason. It’s just-”

“I understand.” Finn reached up to unbutton the collar of his shirt and pulled it aside. The black ink was still as clear as the day they’d tattooed it to his chest. FN-2187. “I prefer Finn, though.”

As if he’d broken some invisible barrier holding back the scout, the man breathed out in relief. He dared to come closer and squatted down in front of Finn to pull off his helmet. Finn frowned at how young he was, with short brown hair that was buzzed to regulation length and blue eyes that were far too happy and lively. There was no way he’d been a trooper for long, and he’d certainly never stepped foot into a warzone or seen anybody die in his arms. He held out his gloved hand and Finn shook it with a smile.

“CT-9084. See-Tee, for short.” The trooper grinned. “So, what’s that like, sir? Working alongside the Supreme Leader?”

Finn could talk CT’s ear off about  Kylo but it would not come close to standing there beside the  Sith in person. There were no words in Basic, or any known language, to describe how the Dark Side stole the air from his lungs, or how it felt to stand in the middle of a thunderstorm only to realise its merely the  Sith’s natural presence dominating the room.

“It’s beyond anything I could have imagined,” Finn finally settled on, with a soft smile. 

“I’ve never seen him. Not face to face. Posters, sure. I saw the brief  inauguration when he was made our leader, but that’s it. My previous C.O. got to see him once but he never gave me any details. Is he just as strong as they say he is? Is it true he can kill anyone by just looking at them?”

“He’s... stronger than anyone I know. But he is not just a fighter. He’s trying to help people. He wants to make the galaxy a better place for everyone.”

“I want to fight alongside him. Someday, that’s going to be a reality and I’ll get to tell everyone about it.”

Finn frowned. “Have you been in combat before?”

“Nope. But I can’t wait. I’m stuck scaring away squatters for now, but you’ll see. One day, I’ll be up there at the top. Better than Phasma herself. I’ll get my own special set of armour and everyone will be jealous.”

Finn did not have the energy to tell CT the truth of war. He was too young to understand that he would likely die on his first mission, or if he was lucky to survive- spend every night plagued by nightmares, and jump at the sound of blaster fire. Unless CT was incredibly lucky, he’d be just another victim of war. All the more reason Finn had to bring an end to the Resistance.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the second trooper finishing his lap around the temple. ZA-3763 faltered and his hands gripped his rifle tighter. Finn knew instantly that ZA had seen combat. His blaster was aimed at Finn’s head for a moment before he noticed that his companion was safe. 

Finn inclined his head at the second trooper, drawing CT’s attention to him as well.

“All clear?” CT asked.

“Yes. Is there a problem here?” The question of why CT’s helmet was off was at the forefront of his mind, but he had bigger concerns. His rifle was still pointed at Finn though it was now aimed for central mass rather than his head. A safer shot.

“Nope. He’s one of us. Was. Is?”

“Was,” Finn supplied. 

“So a traitor,” ZA corrected.

“He works with the Supreme Leader. How cool is that, Zan?” CT jerked his thumb towards the other trooper and looked back at Finn. “Zan was stationed on  Starkiller . How about you? Where were you before?”

“The  _ Finalizer _ .” 

“Right alongside the General? You have to tell me more-”

ZA lowered his blaster. “CT-9084, we have a job to do. I suggest you get back to your placement.”

Oddly enough, that seemed to pull the young scout out of his fanatical trance. With a polite smile, he shoved his helmet back on and stood up with a crack of his knees and a stiff groan. He waved goodbye to Finn and wandered over to the steps. 

ZA kept an eye on Finn. There was something else to the trooper beside wise caution. It was as if he was trying to remember just where he’d seen Finn. Possibly running for his life away from the Order. That felt like years ago, like a distant memory.  ZA looked down at the rifle-turned-hilt and said nothing. He walked over to his partner, placed a hand on his elbow, and returned to his rigid posture looming over Coruscant’s surface level.

Finn curled up on himself. He would not catch much sleep. No matter. The sooner he could come back in and learn, the better.

Dawn was stunning to witness on the surface. Finn always enjoyed watched the sunlight glint off the  transparisteel towers. The  _ Finalizer _ was stunning to look at up close, hovering in low orbit over the Senate. Usually he watched the sunrise from the comfort of a warm, opulent room. Not the steps of a derelict temple inhabited by a crazy Jedi, in the freezing cold morning breeze.

The scout troopers were gone. Their job wasn’t exactly the most important and they seemed rather relaxed up here. No commanding officer to yell at them, Finn guessed. It was likely they’d disappeared off to their barracks to rest.

Finn’s body was stiff and painful as he stood to go back inside the temple. He groaned and stretched on the way in, tracing back his steps to the concealed door. 

With no sign of the hermit anywhere nearby, Finn dared to grab a single book and slip it between his shirt and outer robes. He wasn’t stealing it. He was relocating it to the great hall he’d stumbled upon the day before. Theory would only get him so far. He needed to practice.

The ceiling was so high there was no way he’d reach it, but the support pillars had small ledges from which to drape flags and lanterns, and walkways connecting the upper levels above him. The floor of the hall was wide and empty, with few steps or dips. He could swing his saber out without risk. It was the perfect place for him to train. Force-pulling his  saber up from his thigh-holster, Finn ignited the blade in the air and gripped the hilt as it came up to his palm. He spun with an upwards arch, flowing through a set of moves he’d learned from his master before his training had halted. Finn missed clashing  sabers with the  Sith Lord but  Kylo had needed to heal properly. Duelling with the Knights was fun at times but he preferred the way  Kylo switched tactics in an instant, always keeping Finn alert and ready.

Fed up with fighting the stale air, Finn decided his muscles had warmed up enough. He cast a glance to the doors but he was entirely alone. He couldn’t sense the Jedi anywhere, though it could’ve been entirely purposeful. 

Finn set himself a challenge, as if he had an audience to impress. He wanted to cross the length of the room in just a few seconds, while still spinning and dodging away from imaginary blades. It looked impossible but it wasn’t. He'd read about it. If some Jedi could do it, so could a  Sith apprentice.  Crossing the room the way he normally would, bouncing on his toes and keeping momentum going, he reached the other side in seventeen seconds. It was a test, a way to check off his progress. He could do better. He would.

The book was intended to be a guide. Without a master to coach him, the practical aspect was a lot harder than Finn initially judged. He concentrated on the Force, focused it in his limbs, quickened his pace and his movements- until it took ten seconds.

And then eight seconds.

By the time he crossed one end of the room to the other, and destroyed any kind of invisible enemy he could conjure up in his mind, Finn was drenched in sweat, starving, and exhausted. He’d walked in here with achy bones from his awful sleeping position but now, his entire body wanted to collapse against the cool tiles and never move again. Finn was proud of himself in a sense. He’d gotten better. But the exhaustion was physical, not mental- he wanted to get up and keep going. He wasn’t done yet.

Sucking air through his gritted teeth, Finn tried again. He used the Force like a boost. Not just to move faster but to keep himself from falling over. It extended over him like a second skeleton, moving him from one stance to the next while his real body complained at the strain. He’d have to shut that down somehow. 

Six seconds. Barely. Shy by milliseconds but Finn was not going to pretend it was five to make himself feel better. There would’ve been others who moved like a  blink. He could do better.

Finally willing to take a break, Finn sat down with his damp back to a stone pillar. The temple was stunning in its own way but there was no denying its history or the silence that clung to the walls. It was a tomb. There was no life here anymore, not even with the Jedi hermit and Finn. The early days of the Empire had not been part of his education. Finn was taught the basics, the  influential leaders, the most important battles worthy of exams, and the rise of the First Order. They were prouder of their reincarnation than their predecessor’s downfall. Children of officers and commanders were given more details than expendable soldiers. Finn knew enough from his time with  Kylo that there had been a mass-extinction of the Jedi, that it had birthed the beginning of the Empire’s rise.

Sitting in the empty hall, Finn felt those deaths. Like being in any old building, he felt its history within the very air around him. He didn’t see Force ghosts or hear voices in the corridors, but there was a cloud over the temple. A sense that he was disturbing the somber peace that had settled. 

Finn did not wish to stay here, and it seemed like the temple didn’t want him either. When he’d caught his breath and his legs had stopped shaking from exertion, Finn brought the book back to its rightful shelf. 

Finn sighed and turned to meet the Jedi’s glare. His  lightsaber was still clipped to his belt. For now.

“I put it back.”

The Jedi’s glare somehow grew angrier. Unfortunately for Finn, he was barring the only exit. 

“I told you nothing leaves this room,” the Jedi scolded.  Lightsaber or not, he was still threatening. His walking stick could very well turn into a weapon. Or he could throw Finn into the wall again.

“I’m not going to train in here. Unless, you trust me with my  lightsaber near flammable objects. Look, I’m not here to get in your way. I just want to learn. I won’t take anything out of the temple, how’s that?”

“I warned you what would happen.” 

Finn sighed loudly. He was getting tired of this. “Listen, old man, I don’t want to be here anymore than you want me around. I’m here because the Force wants me to be, and if Anakin and his master decided that was necessary- I'm going to listen to their advice. I could’ve come back with an army of troopers and taken this place, but I didn’t.”

Such thought had not occurred to Finn until that very second, but the Jedi did not need to know that. 

“I’m respecting this place and your wishes, but I’m not going to leave empty-handed. So if you’ve got a problem with me borrowing these books, tough shit. My master did his best but there are things beyond either of us, things that these stupid notes can explain. And I’m going to stay here until I figure it out. And I am not spending one more night outside in the cold like some dog. Got it?”

The Jedi scoffed and turned slowly out into the hallway, leaving Finn with his hands suspended in the air and his mouth agape in shock. So much for a confrontation. The tapping of the walking stick faded and Finn rolled his eyes as he calmed. He reached for more books.

When the sun had set, Finn expected to hear the Jedi come to kick him out onto the steps again. Only silence greeted him. He couldn’t tell where the old man had gone and frankly, he did not care one bit. The temple was more than big enough for both of them.

Not all the ground floor windows had been entirely bricked up. Some had cracks from age or attempts to break inside. Others had been ignored entirely. There had been bigger concerns after the Empire. The gaps allowed the moonlight to shine through onto the weathered carpets and flagstones.  Finn could navigate the dark well enough but he preferred the pale light illuminating his walk around the temple. There were many sections he had not explored, and the sub-levels were untouched. He couldn’t sleep anyways.

His imagination ran wild within the shadows. The further he went down, the less light he had. His  saber proved useful but even its glow could not penetrate the far corners. He wondered how many people had once lived here, how many families had been helped by the Jedi Order- if any of them had survived. Finn was not so far gone that he pictured shapes in the dark but he felt a heaviness to the air that had nothing to do with poor ventilation.

And then he felt something else entirely beneath his feet, deep below the temple. At first guess, he believed it was his master but that made no sense.  Kylo was not here. He was close by on the planet, his projection in the Force pulsing with strength, but he was not standing below Finn. 

Taking dozens of flights down, Finn began to recognise what it was. The Dark Side. Suffocating and dizzying, and ancient. If the Jedi temple had felt old, this was far older. There were things poking and prodding at Finn’s consciousness, checking to see whether he was some lost Jedi who’d taken a wrong turn. 

He knew he wasn’t in the Jedi Temple anymore. The bricks had turned to stone levels above and what must’ve been a sealed door once was broken apart, allowing Finn to walk even further down. He wagered that he was below the second or third level of Coruscant. The stairs carried on spearing through a cavernous chamber. It was too dark to see how far down it went as the walls on either side of the broken entrance fell away, leaving only the staircase to pierce through the dark.

Finn reached the bottom and heard faint dripping in the distance. He followed it to a hole in the wall where water leaked through from whatever sub-level he was on. The chamber was beneath a cluster of abandoned pipe networks, hidden from discovery. There had to be more to this place, Finn sensed it.

It had been a long time since a  Sith had come down here but the temple welcomed Finn like an old friend. Power coursed through the walls as if he’d tripped a switch, and lights glowed in the edges of the chamber where water had flooded the dipped ground. The lapping waves cast rippling patterns on the walls and the reinforced vaulted ceiling. The dim white light also caught onto a figure beside him. The  Sith startled at the towering shape before he realised his mind was playing tricks. It was a statue, sculpted to resemble a man in layered robes. The statue’s head was carved like a helmet, with a T-shaped visor. It held two  lightsabers that crossed downwards before its feet.

Finn thought it was a tomb but he did not sense anything below the statue that could back that idea. A memorial for certain, but with no corpse beneath. He approached carefully and tried to read the faded plaque on the pedestal. Darth Revan.

This was a  Sith temple. Finn glanced around in the shadows and noticed similar figures that created a corridor for him to walk through. Statues to honour the fallen  Sith Lords and Ladies. Some of them were so old and weathered from the constant drip of acidic water that the stone features were unrecognizable in places. Others looked almost new, as if someone had come down here recently with a block of marble and chiselled away in the damp cold. 

They spanned for some time and Finn looked at each one. He recognised a few names from his training,  Sith who’d died centuries before. Darth Marr. Darth Nox. Darth Nihilus. Legends who had proved themselves worthy of recognition. The closer he got to the end, the stronger the pull of the Dark Side. The temple was not as large as the one above it or if it was, sections had been lost to fragile infrastructure and flooding. 

At the end of the pathway was a large circular chamber, lined with steep steps like a colosseum. Set at the very end was a stone throne carved into the rock wall. Large spires reached outwards like curling talons from its sides. Guarding the entrance of the chamber were the final two statues. Darth Bane and Darth  Plagueis . 

Finn walked into the arena. It had been used for rituals and for battles over domination. Apprentices became Masters here. He felt it in the very stone beneath his feet. All the chaos, the anger, the need for control and knowledge, revenge, hatred, fear- echoes of the Force and those who’d wielded it for good and evil. 

Among it all was a balance. 

As if the Force had decided that this chamber would combine it all into what it truly meant to exist. Life and death. Finn saw no real difference between the light and dark, just the purpose the Force had been used for. 

He dared to walk up the steps of the throne, turned to gaze across the empty colosseum, and sat down. His arms came to rest on either side and he spread his knees comfortably, all the while looking up at the vacant gaze of the statues. His fingers stroked the rough edges of the throne idly. Buried beneath the levels of Coruscant, starved from the fresh air and sunlight but surrounded by the dense city, Finn had never felt so connected to the planet. He could sense so much from here, far more than on the surface, like he was able to seep across the connected lifeforms. All at once, he could sense the trillions of people and it was too much for Finn. 

He shut his eyes and withdrew back into himself. Safe, alone, without the weight of every life suffocating him.

The Force was concentrated in this chamber, more so than anywhere Finn had ever been. Unknown to him, the temple had been built directly over a Cosmic portal. It served as a source for the Dark Side long before the Jedi had come to smother it. They’d hoped their own strength would hold back the power beneath the earth but it had only slumbered, settled like a disgruntled beast, but it had not disappeared. The Jedi could not negate what the Sith had created from it. Energy could not be destroyed, only passed on. It had infected them in time too.

Sitting near the heart of its source, Finn felt like he could accomplish his goals in a blink. Perhaps this had been what Anakin meant. Finding the real power here, learning from it, letting it shape him. 

Finn felt an overwhelming urge to take his  lightsaber in hand and  ignite the blade. Even the Kyber crystal inside had been affected by the power. It glowed brighter, like a flame erupting from the vent, until the crimson colour faded and the blade lost its stable shape. The Force flowed through as a myriad of colours, continuously tangling and mixing like the blade was stuck between a liquid and vapour form- no longer a beam of pointed energy or recognisable colour.

The  Sith observed it for a long time, turning it in his palm as he wondered if it would decide on a form. A pure source of the Force was changing it completely. 

Finn could not stay in the  Sith temple forever. Eventually, he would need food and fresh air. He hated being deprived of sunlight, and his studies would not continue themselves. Switching off the ever-changing  saber , Finn stood from the throne and walked back through the hall of statues. 

He returned to the surface in time to see the dawn rising over Coruscant. In the quiet hallway, he noticed his  saber had returned to its crimson blade. Now that he was connected to the source deep below, Finn couldn’t ignore it. Like a deep thrumming in his head, the Force had latched onto him just as he had latched to the Force. He still felt  its power in his veins. 

Finn went back to the library where the hermit was waiting for him with a sour expression. He likely didn’t possess any other. Anything more pleasant than a grimace would probably physically harm the Jedi at this point, but he didn’t seem to be  _ that _ angry. It was hard to tell.

“You came back,” the Jedi stated tensely.

Finn raised a brow and then shrugged. No point hiding his excursion. “Yeah. I’m not done up here.”

“It let you leave.”

“It?”

The Jedi leaned heavily on his walking sticking. Finn was just glad he was calm for once, even if his words sent shivers down his spine. Why wouldn’t the temple let him leave?

“It can drive some to insanity,” he answered even more cryptically. “Many have died down in that chamber.  Sith and Jedi alike. The temple does not like visitors.”

“Reminds me of someone,” Finn quipped as he crossed his arms. 

“What is down there, is raw energy. A well to draw the Force from. The  Sith harnessed it for themselves, as did the Jedi eventually. I  _ protect _ this place so that others cannot find their way there. It seems the Force does want you after all, or you would not be standing here with a sane mind.”

Finn had not considered that it could’ve been dangerous, beyond the usual risk of exploring ruins. The Dark Side had drawn him closer and he’d felt perfectly safe in its embrace. He’d been  invigorated by it.

“My  saber ... it wasn’t-”

“The Force affects everything around us. I assume you bonded with your crystal like any other Force-wielder. It is an extension of yourself so it will not remain the same in such environment. Neither will you.” Master Windu observed him calmly. “Did the Force show you anything? Did your connection grow?”

“I felt everyone around me.” Finn needed to lean back against the wall to support himself. He was dead-tired. “Every single life. I couldn’t tell them apart and they were so loud. It was too much for me.”

“It is impressive you could reach so far, but you’re untrained. Further unprepared attempts could kill you. But the fact that you survived... I cannot stand aside any longer. Regardless of our clashing alignment and beliefs, you spoke the truth of a growing power. I have felt it as well but it is hiding itself. It does not want to be found and that  _ frightens _ me.

“The last time I felt something like this, the world I knew was burned to the ground. I refuse to let it happen again. And it seems we are both equally unable to stop it on our own.” The Jedi ambled closer. “I am a hundred-and-six. I cannot fight like I used to, even if the Force keeps me alive. You have strength but no discipline. I saw you earlier today in the great hall. I trained hundreds of padawans in my day and you need a teacher. I believe it would be mutually beneficial that I take you on as my apprentice.”

Finn gave him a long look. He didn’t trust the Jedi for a moment and he didn’t like him, but he was right. It would certainly speed things along and aid his training to have a Jedi overshadowing his techniques.

“Alright. I take it you want me to act all traditional with titles?”

The Jedi nodded once. “Yes. Master  Windu will suffice. And your name? Not Darth-whatever. Your real name.”

“Finn.”

“Finn what?”

The  Sith shook his head. “It’s the only name I have. An old friend gave it to me.”

“I see. Well, I suggest you rest before I begin to teach you. I will not go easy on you. If you slow down or slack-off, you will waste both our time. Meet me in the great hall when you’re ready.”

The Jedi shuffled out of the library, leaving Finn to catch a couple hours of sleep against the side of a desk. When he dreamt, he saw his  saber again; glowing with the power of the Cosmic Force. The balance of life and death and everything Finn could not understand completely. He knew that this power, in his hands, would bring about the vision he had for the galaxy. Not even Ren would be able to stop him. 


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Allowing herself to be seen in crowds, Rey started to draw attention. Whispers of her presence slipped through conversations until she began to hear accusations. With her face holo-projected across Coruscant, it was impossible to hide and Rey used it to her advantage. She wanted her name to be said aloud, for doubt to grow within the population- if she could slip their grasp, how could the First Order catch her? 

Soon, the troopers became agitated and desperate to find the only Resistance member willing to walk outside. Rey was ready for any move they might make but troopers weren’t her concern. She wanted Ren to be just as nervous.  Ren was paranoid and he’d be certain she was up to something, but he wouldn’t know until it was too late. The Jedi were meant to be peacekeepers. Rey had strayed too far to call herself one anymore. She could not achieve her goals with peace and negotiations. 

The  Sith Lord only understood violence and Rey would bring it right to him. 

With the help of a handful of rebels, a weapons factory was rigged with explosives. Rey had initially set her eyes on one of the Tie Fighter hangars but the security was too intense to risk it. The factory provided the First Order with a steady supply of trooper equipment and parts for their cannons. She couldn’t wait to see it go up in flames.

The detonator was in her hand. She waited until the rebels had cleared out and the factory workers had been knocked out and evacuated. No one had to die tonight. At least, no one who didn’t deserve death.  As her thumb eagerly hovered over the button, she reached out across the Force and made her presence known to all. The response was instant. Ren found her like a light in the darkness, whip-sharp and furious. It wouldn’t take very long at all for him to reach the factory. 

Rey waited until she felt him close by and heard an engine noise akin to a Tie Fighter but deeper, more guttural, like it was growling as it speared through the night sky. She turned towards the ship as it swooped down towards the dusty yard between industrial loaders and cranes.

The black round cockpit was similar to most Tie Fighters but its wings resembled sharp, bisected daggers that pointed forwards during flight. The wings curved protectively around the cockpit and engines, creating hollow tunnels that made the Tie Fighter faster and more agile than any of its predecessors. And unlike the normal ships, this one was not made out of the same material.  The cockpit and chassis body were made of reinforced durasteel, and the wings were pure unpainted chromium. Even if the fighter’s shields were down, the metals would deflect any blaster shots. In the dark, it appeared like two silver daggers hurtling at breakneck speed.

As the ship flew over the factory to find a landing spot, Rey detonated the dozens of explosives set inside. The Tie Fighter was engulfed in the explosion as fire and debris shot upwards. For a moment, Rey only saw the blistering flash of bright light. The noise was deafening. Metal creaked and groaned, machines inside overheat and combusted, and blaster cartridges spewed out- sending bolts in every direction like clusters of green and red fireworks. The roofs of the factory fell back down to the ground and thick plumes of black smoke rose up with the sparking flames. 

Rey was certain she’d won, until the glistening surface of the Tie Fighter’s wings broke through the smoke. The chromium reflected the fire as it carried on flying and rotated its wings upwards to land in front of the burning factory. The ship was entirely unharmed, and so was its pilot.

Lord Ren climbed out smoothly, utterly indifferent to the fires raging behind him. Rey had no choice but to come out of cover and meet him. Her ship was not far, she could run to it if necessary. Once Ren was dealt with. Taking a steadying breath, she grasped her linked  sabers and marched into the  Sith’s view. His gaze followed her patiently, but he was the furthest thing from calm. His cybernetic eye matched the red iris of his organic one. During their last battle, Rey had destroyed his cherished helmet and she was surprised to see he had not replaced it. 

His robes had changed as well, forgoing the long skirts and scraggly cowl. His clothes were not more constricting but simplified, better suited to training halls and combat. Perhaps she’d drawn his attention at an inopportune time. Regardless, Ren was ready for a fight just as Rey was.

His fiery  saber ignited and he prowled towards her, trailing the end of his blade through the dust and leaving behind a line of sparks and flames. 

Rey was not intimidated. She held out her extended hilt with both hands, igniting the blue blade first and then the golden one. Pulling her metal hand back to her side, Rey struck a defensive stance and waited for Ren to come to her. He eyed her father’s  saber appraisingly.

“I have the perfect place for that blade in my temple,” Ren stated with a low voice. 

“Why don’t we trade? You can take it from me, as long as I get your other eye,” Rey snarled back. 

Ren scoffed. All of a sudden, he swung at her and clashed blades. All of his strength was poured into his attacks, as he struck against her  sabers repeatedly without sign of tiring. Rey was quickly being pushed back. Ducking an arch meant for her neck, Rey rolled to the side and swept at the Sith’s legs. Ren jumped back in time but it had caught him off-guard. 

Rey threw a hand out to shove him back towards his Tie Fighter. Perhaps she could throw him into the burning factory and collapse what little scaffolding still stood on him, bury Ren beneath the rubble. She glanced up to the factory and back to Ren, and stopped herself from advancing. It was just her nerves, she was too wired from the adrenaline. It... it had nothing to do with the flood of guilt that consumed her at the thought of burning her once-best friend alive. She’d been ready on  Mustafar , she could’ve killed him if Finn had not stepped in. She could do it here.

Despite the inner turmoil in her, Ren was not of the same mindset. He saw her hesitation and jumped back into the fray, and kicked her in the abdomen. With his opponent winded and struggling to breathe, Ren paced around the Jedi girl. 

“You poisoned my apprentice,” he said coldly, “You turned him against me. Where is he? Have you locked him up with your pathetic Resistance?”

Rey coughed harshly as she stumbled onto her feet. “I told him the truth about you. And no, he’s not with me.” She paused, stared up at his red eyes, and chuckled. “Aw, did he run away? Are you lost without your  playtoy ?”

Ren glared and swung his  saber , barely giving Rey any warning so she could block weakly. 

“It’s alright,” she continued, grinning despite the pain in her chest. “You don’t have to say anything. I know you too well. Poor little  Kylo , all alone again. You’re not very good at keeping friends for long, are you? I’m glad he ran away. He’s safer without you around to pollute his mind.”

Rey pushed him back and spun, catching his  saber in a sparking clash. 

“He was a good person before you came along. So was I,” she added with a  snarl.

“You always had hatred in you,” Ren argued, “I just helped you see that. You could’ve been so much more than this.”

“So could you.”

The fire was spreading fast, and Rey was losing energy. Ren was as well but she couldn’t carry on fighting like this. She heard Tie Fighters closing in. Soon, it would be her versus Ren and the might of the First Order. Better to separate them now. Capture was not part of the plan. Rey spun with her  saber , landing blow after blow, and shoved Ren backwards to put some distance between them. She ran back to her ship, concealed between operating machines at the edge of the yard. 

Sensing what she was about to do, Ren did not chase her to the starfighter but went to his own. Rey flicked on all her switches and primed the engine of her E-Wing, and lifted off before the  Sith . As she flew up into the air, leaving behind a dust cloud from her exhausts, a swarm of Ties descended on the factory.  Dodging them was an easy task. She only needed to out- manoeuvre the pilots. Behind her, the  Sith was on her tail. His ship was faster than those of the First Order, boosting forward out of the swarm that followed loyally. He spearheaded the small fleet, engines growling deeply like a beast while the others screeched between Coruscant’s flight lanes. 

Rey managed to get a couple to crash into transporters but losing Ren was impossible. She couldn’t shake him off, which meant she’d had to get off the planet. She pushed her E-Wing to the limit and shot off into space, right into the orbiting barricade of Star Destroyers. They’d surely unleash a flood of fighters if she stuck around. She had not counted on the Tie Fighters to have already been deployed. 

The blanket of stars  was hidden behind the wall of ships, blocking off her escape entirely. Rey had no choice. She had to return. 

A blaster shot struck her ship. Ren had caught up, and was aiming right for her. The Ties from the planet surrounded them as Rey swung back around. The  Sith was the only one shooting at her, like he wanted the honours of killing her himself. It made it easier to skim the side of his Tie Fighter and flip over him, briefly making him lose sight of her.

Her engines could not generate enough speed to get back to the planet without getting shot. Her hand settled on the hyperdrive. She had to time this perfectly, or she would disintegrate on impact.

Glancing at Ren’s Tie Fighter, she pushed the hyperdrive into motion. The E-Wing shot off in a blur. She counted down the seconds until she could disengage, but when she tried to slow down, the hyperdrive was stuck.  Behind her, Lord Ren kept her ship locked. He watched her through the Force as she panicked and came to the realisation that she would die. Right until someone cut off his connection. Like a wall had come down in between them. 

Rey regained control of her hyperdrive and turned it off, just in time to collide with a building. The right side of her ship scraped through the glass tower and she lost her right engine in a burst of flames. She was going to crash.

In the cockpit, every alarm and warning  was going off. She couldn’t stop them all so she gave up, and tried to find a safe enough place to land what remained of her ship. It seemed impossible. The surface level was too crowded with buildings. She would have to find a street and hope people moved out of the way in time. 

With the Force, she urged anyone below her to run away. They could see the flaming ship coming down but that did not budge everyone. Slowing the E-Wing down as much as she could, she knew the ship was irreparable now. It would be quicker to nose-dive and let the concrete force her to a stop than hope half a landing system would work. The sharp point of the E-Wing crashed down against the surface, sending rubble into the air. The bottom of the ship scraped painfully until it slowed enough that she could eject from the cockpit. It was still moving down the street as she landed on her feet and ran into an alleyway.

Rey caught her breath against a wall. It would take time to get back to the Resistance but she’d definitely lost Ren in all that mess. The sky was filled with Tie Fighters, including his that scanned the crash site from above. She had already moved further. 

But not far enough to get away. As she carried on, she noticed she was being followed. A figure in black, a Force-user. 

Turning into another alley, Rey waited to catch them by surprise but she had been too focused on the one behind her to notice the one coming head-on. Rey ignited her  sabers and glared up at the gridded mask of the  Knight of Ren. 

“There’s no need for hostility,”  Vicrul said calmly, raising his hands in defence. He made no move to grab his  saber but the one behind Rey was more cautious. She felt them make a move to theirs. “We’re not your enemies, Rey.”

“You’re with Kylo. That makes you my enemy,” Rey corrected. More Knights had gathered. Two came to Vicrul’s side, like guards. Rey sensed another behind her. 

“You want the Supreme Leader dead, don’t you? I saw what you did to him but it’s not enough. You know as well as I that you’re not strong enough to beat him, not without luck. You hesitate too much.”

Rey growled and raised her golden  saber to  Vicrul’s throat. The  Sith chuckled darkly and grabbed the blade with his gloved hand and forcefully shoved it aside. Rey stared at it in immense confusion and fear. It had not burned his hand off, nor had he flinched in the slightest. 

“How did-”

“I’m here as a messenger. There is someone who can help. He’s taken great interest in you and he has sent us to find you, and bring you to him.” 

Rey was in shock but she still had her senses. “I suppose this is not up for discussion.”

“No. My master is not to be questioned. I assure you, he can provide you with the power and knowledge you’ll need to end all of this.”  Vicrul held out his hand, the same one he’d touched the  saber blade with, and Rey noticed his glove was lined with some sort of energy-resistant material.

“Where are you going to take me?”

“The Unknown regions. It won’t be for long but you’ll be far from Ren. My clan will distract him while I take you there.” 

Rey stared at his dark visor for a moment and nodded. The Knights around  Vicrul dispersed, likely to throw Ren off her scent. 

“You’re not loyal to him,” she said quietly. “You never were.”

Vicrul scoffed and began to lead the way towards a black gunship, hidden from the fighters swarming above.

“I am loyal to myself. We have been watching you for a very long time, and he believes you are ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“The Kenobi bloodline always had great potential. You are stronger than you know, and my master will help unleash it. You’re the heir to a great power.”

Rey swallowed dryly as she walked onboard the gunship and watched the ramp retract and close. “I thought Snoke was dead. Kylo killed him.”

“Snoke was never the real master. You’ll understand soon enough, Jedi. I suggest you make yourself comfortable, it’s a long way to Exegol.”

Vicrul retreated to the cockpit to start up the engines, as Rey sat down. She reached out to the warmth beside her. Deep in her heart, she knew it had been responsible for saving her life. Fondly, Rey held on to her father’s lightsaber and waited out the trip.

* * *

Poe had been on countless dangerous missions. Every time he climbed into his X-Wing or walked past the enemy line, there was always a chance it would be his last day. The only difference was that Poe always had a fighting chance. He had blasters and cannons and on occasion, knives to free himself. This time, he was without weapons and without backup, and he knew the risks were entirely mounted up against him.

He and Rey had agreed to this plan. No one else had. But short of holding him down with the Force, nothing would stop Poe from destroying the First Order with his bare hands from the inside. His missions could always be summed up as stupid and risky. This would lead to his guaranteed death. He was leaving his life at the doorstep. 

General Organa did not approve. Of course she didn’t. With Rey off to destroy First Order property, it left the Resistance vulnerable but Poe could not sit there and wait. It could take months, years, to rally the people of Coruscant against their  oppressors . What was he supposed to do in the meantime? Poe had to take matters into his own hands, no matter the personal cost.

The Resistance was his whole life. The moment he’d joined Leia’s side, he’d given up any chance at a normal life. No family, no children, no home to claim. Getting attached meant he’d get hurt even more when he lost them. Which was why he needed to give others a chance to lead a regular, boring life. His was forfeited a long time ago, even if Leia did not wish to say it.  He hugged everyone goodbye before he went, and held Leia in his arms for a long time. His biological mother had been dead for many years and Leia had become his second mother, no lesser or greater. She begged him to reconsider but there was nothing else to be done. Poe left their hideout with no expectation to ever return.

With rifle barrels pressed against his skull, Poe had no choice but to remain on his knees. He held his hands up so he could be cuffed and obliged when he was dragged to his feet and taken into custody. A dozen troopers escorted him to the nearest transporter, to be taken right before Hux. Poe was glad. It would make his life simpler.

Brendol Hux would’ve rolled in his grave, if he’d been buried in one rather than liquified. His deeply-held belief that his child would amount to nothing of worth was proven wrong yet again. Armitage was almost disappointed not to have his father around.  _ Almost _ . The satisfaction of having orchestrated his assassination was sweeter than any bragging rights, as was standing beside his father’s actual killer. 

The day had finally come for Armitage to be truly recognised and Captain  Phasma would not miss it. Even if she could only spare a moment before her duties would abruptly change for the unforeseen future. Her troops were more than capable of handling the situation in her absence. 

She’d even allowed herself to step out of her grimy chromium armour and into a long, graceful black dress that covered her from the neck down to her ankles. A fitted cape crossed over her shoulders and came down over her arms. Her blonde curls had been untangled and washed after days spent beneath a helmet, and there was no visible sign that she’d been waist-deep in fallen soldiers and  droids hours prior. Phasma appeared as noble and proper as any other fine lady gathered for the occasion. Granted, they were the wives of Hux’s rivals and every commander and officer who’d been invited had tried to show off their spouse. Most couplings were arranged for power and wealth rather than genuine affection, and it was clear who spent their wages on obnoxiously luxurious things and wanted a chance to one-up Armitage. 

He sensed that some had plans to weasel their way to his side, perhaps hoping for marriage and status. Having Phasma beside him, taller than usual in her heels, negated any attempts that the greedy gold-diggers might have had. It amused him to no end. As he caught sight of a disgruntled commander who’d been passed for promotion three times already, Armitage raised his glass mockingly in his direction. 

It was tradition that a promotion came with dinner. A large table was set for the guests and delicious food was laid out, and drinks were poured endlessly. Armitage had no time for such nonsense. He basked in the praise- some genuine, most entirely faked and strained with the vaguest sense of politeness. He would finish his glass and return to work. The galaxy would not rule itself. 

He readied to depart when a red-plated stormtrooper, who’d been guarding the door, came to his side.

“Sir, a rebel was captured.”

A small smile grew on Hux’s face. “At last. Take them to my office and gather your men. We’ll make them talk.”

“Yes, sir.” 

The trooper bowed his head and left, leaving Hux in an even better mood than before. As if that was even possible. Ren had disappeared to deal with the rogue Jedi and now, he had a rebel to extract information from. Armitage left his glass on the side and turned to  Phasma . 

“I have to deal with this matter. I hope you’ve made the necessary arrangements for our agreement. I know it wasn’t what you wanted but it is safer this way.”

Phasma nodded, putting her glass aside as well. She drank to fit in, not because she enjoyed the taste. “The rebels have proved to be incredibly difficult to kill but I have no doubt my replacement will handle them. I trust your decision, even if I dislike the idea of standing around on guard.”

“I understand you prefer to gut your enemies rather than report on them, but that’s why I assigned you. You have a keen eye, and who better to protect the Order than yourself?” Armitage paused and put a hand to her elbow. “I have complete faith in you.”

“Thank you.” 

“I’ll see you when I get back.” He smiled gently at her and went to deal with the rebel scum that had been stupid enough to get caught. 

If it had not been for the binders and the red stormtroopers pointing vibro-blades at him, Poe would’ve escaped by now. He glanced around the chancellor’s old office and scoffed. Tasteless. Too much red and black. The First Order had no idea how to style anything. Poe was getting bored quickly. The shelves were covered in books and scaled-down miniatures of First Order technology. A hologram of  Starkiller glowed on a side table. Poe glared at it, hoping it would fall and break on the carpet. 

He let out a long sigh and glanced up at the trooper to his left, with an unimpressed gaze. 

“So, are you somehow _really_ special?” He asked, admiring the slightly different armour. There  was more panelling, and strange lines ran down the torso and thigh pieces. Even the helmets looked more complicated. “Because to me, you look like a massive target. If you’re standing out in the open, I’m going to spot you from my X-Wing and then you’ll be dust.”

Poe shrugged, holding his own conversation with the silent trooper. 

“I’m just saying, it’s a bit stupid looking. Maybe that’s the point. It’s just  _ so _ _ stupid _ that it will distract the enemy.”

When he received no response, he sighed again. Louder and longer. Perhaps he could annoy these troopers so much that they would leave him be. Sadly, his luck was not that great. Behind him, the door hissed open and measured steps came right up to the troopers.

“I had expected some nameless rat to have been caught,” Hux began, “Not the Resistance’s only useful pilot. You’ll soon wish you’d died in that stupid ship.”

“High praise. I’m glad you appreciate my flying. I’m skilled in many things, General Hugs.”

“Guard the doors,” Hux said to the troopers. “No one is to disturb me without good reason.”

The troopers withdrew their blades and Poe pursed his lips at the one he’d tormented. He didn’t need to be a Jedi to tell the trooper wanted to break his nose. Poe leaned back on his folded legs and glanced up at Hux. His eyes immediately widened.

Hux wore a white and black uniform. On his chest were medals and insignias, and a long graceful white cape hung over his shoulders. The edges of the cape had been embroidered with a delicate golden pattern. His rank in  Aurebesh was sewn onto the sleeves of his coat in gold thread. Even the collar of his coat, which reached just below his jaw, had been similarly decorated.

“Grand Marshal Hux,” Armitage corrected smugly, adjusting his leather gloves as he gazed down at Poe. “You just missed a tremendous occasion.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Glad I get to ruin your day, then.”

“Hardly. I admit I want you dead but,” Hux reached out and took Poe’s cheek in hand. “There is so much of value in here. Locations, names, plans. There’s nothing you can hide from me.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Hux knelt down to Poe’s eye level. The pilot stared at the golden leaves that had been wrapped into a crown of sorts atop the short red hair. The crown rested just above his ears, twisted in a way that made the metal look like real vines. 

“Bit much, isn’t it?” Poe teased, hoping to get under Hux’s skin. 

“The leader of the First Order should look striking, don’t you think? I believe it suits me. Plus, this is great day. All my life, this was all I dreamt of and I finally have it.”

“I thought Ren was the leader.”

Hux scoffed. “Best to consider him a rabid dog let off its leash. I suspect he’s out there ripping your Jedi friends to pieces. It won’t be long now. The Resistance will be  vanquished for good, starting with you.”

“I’ll never tell you anything.” 

Running his knuckles across Poe’s cheek and up into his hair, Hux gripped the dark curls painfully and yanked Poe’s head back. The pilot hissed in pain as his throat was exposed. Hux wouldn’t slit it open just yet.

“You don’t have to say a word.” 

Poe had already been torn apart by the Force. He remembered the sheer agony of Ren’s fingers clawing through his brain for information. He knew what to expect. It still did not prepare him for the pain. He held onto what Luke had taught him before he left. He focused on one thought and never strayed from it. He chose something utterly insignificant to Hux: disassembling and repairing his X-Wing. He knew Black One better than anyone else, so he focused on that. Every stab and scratch at his weak defences make Poe stutter but he refused to let Hux further inside. Eventually, after what felt like hours but was only a couple minutes, Hux withdrew in irritation.

Luke had made a gamble on whether the Grand Marshal had been trained in the ways of the Force. Hux did not possess the skill or the technique to break through Poe’s defences. Not yet, at least. He would have to rely on physical torture and Poe was more than ready to handle that.

He glared at Hux and smirked in triumph. Poe had a plan, and it was already unfolding just how he wanted. 

* * *

Master  Windu watched as Finn practiced under his guidance and he tried to remain impartial, to pretend Finn was just an older padawan like any other who had come here before. It became quickly obvious that Finn had only been trained by the  Sith for combat. He moved and fought like a soldier, and his forms were not perfected.

“You strike to kill,” Mace noted from his seat, “but you lack the ability to change your stances efficiently. You leave too many openings and you’d soon run out of stamina if caught in a battle.”

Finn rolled his eyes and turned his  saber off. “I’m doing my best.”

“No, you copy what has been taught to you. Which I can tell is very little. Focus with the Force, let it help you. You fight like a man without our abilities. Has your master never practiced with you?”

“He did, for a while, but he got blinded in one eye so he stopped. There were others who trained with me but they just liked to beat me up, I think.”

Mace shook his head. “That is not training, that’s target practice. It explains a lot, though. You have no style or technique, just the need to beat your opponent any way you can. That is not good enough.”

“It’s gotten me this far,” Finn weakly defended.  Kylo had every right to stop and heal himself. The Knights were better than him, they always would be.

“It will get you killed. I sense you do not use the Force much, either. Why is that?”

Finn shrugged. “I know how to move things and make shields, but I don’t exactly have someone to fight right now.”

“You only use the Force against others. I see. I have many things I wish to say to your master, though it’s clear he possesses little knowledge of the Force.” Mace got to his feet with a huff and came to Finn’s side, his stick tapping loudly. “You will not grow if you do not use the Force. There is only so much that  lightsaber can do. Without a skilled wielder, it becomes useless.

“You cannot rely on your ability to manipulate your environment, or to create barriers. The Force flows through you, concentrate on your own body, your movements. Amplify your connection and you’ll find yourself able to fight for longer and with more awareness. But that alone will not help you for long. Every padawan must learn vital techniques that will save them in a duel. Ignite your  saber , I will show you and you will copy me.”

Mace set aside his walking stick and pulled his  lightsaber from his belt, igniting the purple blade up towards the ceiling. 

“The Jedi had many techniques, most of which were used to defend and counter. At the heart of our Order, our purpose was one of peace. We do not strike to kill but to disarm and weaken.”

“You’re not allowed to kill?” Finn asked as he held his  saber in a similar way, and brought his leg back as instructed to balance himself.

“If it is necessary to kill, it is allowed. Only if there is no other option.”

Mace was slower to move his  saber and he struggled to raise his arms high above his head, but Finn knew what was expected of him. It was impressive that Master Windu could still swap from stance to stance without more than a couple tired groans. 

“The Sith were experts in offense, at least those trained properly, but they were not taught defence as much. The opposite could be said for the Jedi, though it was forbidden to strike in certain ways. Torture is not our way. If death was imminent, it had to be swift and as painless as possible.”

“Even if they’re your worst enemy?”

Mace hesitated. “Yes. It is not an easy task but anger and selfishness are traits of the Dark Side. Control of these is vital to the balance within one’s self. It is natural to feel these emotions but acting on them is what turns even the best men into monsters.”

“That seems impossible.”

For a moment, Mace paused and switched off his saber. He glanced to Finn with a cocked brow. “Does it now?”

Finn turned his  saber off as well. “I think so. I’ve seen my master turn on others so quickly and I understood why he did it. I wasn’t... I didn’t approve. But I get angry too and I can’t control it, either.”

“It takes time, my padawan. Emotions greatly rule humans and it is not easy to learn control and inner peace. I would not call myself perfect in that manner, there are times where I slip too.”

Finn shot him an unimpressed look. He was well aware that Master  Windu had anger issues. And patience issues. Generally a lot of issues.

“But I sense a difference in you in comparison to other  Sith I have met. Your behaviour is... less intense, calmer than most. You could have killed me when we first met, you still could at this very moment, but you do not act that way.”

“There’s no reason why I should. Plus, you’re helping me.” Finn sighed and glanced away. “I don’t like killing, or hurting people. I’ve had to defend myself before and I understood it was necessary, but I can’t hurt just anyone. It’s why I’m in this mess. I saved my master’s life but I couldn’t hurt his assailant. I knew her. Even if she is the enemy now.”

“You’re at a crossroads,” Mace deduced as he pulled his stick from the ground and leaned on it. He didn’t mind a break. 

“I don’t want to hurt either of them. I care for my master, and she was a friend to him. She was good to me, too. Nothing I say or do will bring them together again. I don’t want this rivalry to consume everything but I’m scared it already has, and I don’t know how to stop it.” Finn paused and looked up to Mace. His face flushed. “Sorry, I’m throwing all this out and I’m wasting your time-”

“You sound more like a Jedi than a Sith,” Mace mused with a chuckle. “The fate of others is not something you can control, Finn. You can only control your own destiny and walk your path in life, which appears to me to be one of peace.”

“I don’t want to pick a side.”

“Balance will come in time but you are far from these problems. Focus on yourself and your training. Life outside this temple does not exist for now. Concentrate on the Force, and show me what I just taught you.”

Finn nodded, still flushed with embarrassment, and ignited his  saber once more. He brought the blade upwards, and pulled back his arms, falling into the routine Master  Windu had shown him. It was easier to get lost in his training than to think about what chaos lay outside the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

The storms that warred across the surface of  Exegol caused travel to be particularly difficult. Lightning struck the hull of the  _ Revenant _ , causing the interior lights to flicker ominously. If the engines fried, the ship would plummet down to the blackened spires and jagged mountain below. The gunship gave a frightening rumble as it flew through a dense cloud and pierced through the electrified layer. 

Rey moved up to the cockpit so she would have something more interesting to look at than support nets and storage crates. The view out there did not ease her worries.

In the mountain side was a facility, perhaps some kind of temple judging by the immense pillars that lined the gaping maw of the hollowed rock. A landing bay carved from the rock led directly inside but it was not easy to spot. No warning lights had been installed and the temple was just as dark as the mountain itself. Rey doubted there was any pleasant life form nearby and nothing grew on the black spires. The planet was not meant to be found or approached. 

She glanced at the navigator but it had been turned off. Wise. All she knew was that  Vicrul had pulled out of hyperspace some time ago and brought them here with manual controls. The ship was installed with enough computers to navigate through the storm and it had enough power, but somehow  Vicrul flew without any of that. As if the Force was guiding him. 

The  _ Revenant _ set down and  Vicrul switched off the engines, but he did not move from his seat. 

“What’s in there?” Rey found herself asking. She’d been silent for most of the four-day long trip and  Vicrul had not tried to make much conversation. She was surprised her voice did not catch in her throat. 

“Someone with great knowledge,” he answered. 

“Are you coming with me?” Rey did not take her eyes off the darkened entrance in case something came crawling out. 

“I will follow. You're safe.” 

Rey did not feel that way. She forced herself to get up and walk down the ramp. The rain was so cold and the wind shot the droplets relentlessly against her legs. With a deep breath, she ran out from under the cover of the  _ Revenant _ and across the landing platform. In an instant, she was soaked through and her arms wrapped around herself protectively as she bolted for shelter.

The pillars holding up the roof of the cave had been carved with meticulous detail. She stopped to admire them once she was out of the rain, before walking deeper inside. A long hall greeted her and a tall door that slid open as she approached.  As it shut behind her, the harsh winds were immediately silenced and Rey breathed out. She shivered even though the temple was warmer than outside. Her metal foot echoed on the flagstones when she carried on going, following a green-lit path. Little lights had been set on the ground, glowing just enough that Rey could see a straight line ahead of her but nothing beyond in the shadows.  It took her to a staircase that spiralled upwards, and then to a large chamber filled with statues. They startled her for a moment. They seemed to be guarding the throne just beyond, where strange tanks illuminated the back wall brightly and machines whirled and chugged beside the throne.

Sat down on it was a tall, cloaked figure watching Rey as she nervously stared back. A wrinkled hand stretched out and gestured for her to approach.

“Do not be afraid, Rey Kenobi.”

Rey stiffened, her hands reaching for her  sabers before she thought better and came closer. She could not see their face beneath the hood. It was hidden in shadows but two yellow eyes looked at her unblinkingly.

“You’ve come a long way since you were a little girl on Tatooine,” the figure spoke smoothly. “You were so small, so scared. I feared you might die in that awful place but you are quite the survivor, it seems.” 

The hand moved to the side and Rey flinched as a cloak floated up from the shadowy corner of the room. It was just black cloth. It hovered before her like an offering and she took it to quickly wrap it around herself to ward off the chill of her wet clothes. The cold made the connection between metal and flesh incredibly painful and uncomfortable. She nodded her gratitude.

“You have been through an awful lot. To have you here before my eyes, it breaks my heart to see what has happened to you. But you survived. You proved that you really do possess that Kenobi strength and determination.”

Rey dared to come closer. She was still far enough to dodge any would-be attack. “Did you know them? My family.”

“Yes, though not as much as I wished. Your father and grandfather were great men. So much potential. I recognise your father’s  saber on your belt. I’m glad to see it has been passed to you. Did my child tell you anything on your way here?”

Rey frowned. “Child? You mean that Knight?” 

The hand came back up to rest on the figure’s chest, right where the heart ought to be. Rey wasn’t sure that thing had one. 

“All the  Sith are my children. It does not matter what species they are. I have sons and daughters across the galaxy. I had many more once but they all perished. One by one. This is all I have left of them.” The hand gestured to the statues Rey had walked past. “Trinkets and memorials. Their  sabers if they’d been recovered. Graves without bodies. Urns without ashes.”

Rey glanced back at the statues. They all had pedestals with burnt out candles and their belongings had been set beside them. She noticed a double-blade saber, much like hers, held in the cupped hands of a Dathomirian  Sith Lord. It was in a better state than some of the others along the path which appeared far older. She’d never seen a memorial for a  Sith before. She didn’t realise they cared enough to keep them from fading away with time. 

“Every life lost and gone, extinguished like a flame. Some became entire hurricanes of fire, unstoppable and beautiful, consuming everything, but in the end, they all die. I think you know exactly what that feels like, don’t you, Rey? Watching your friends and allies all burn out or be taken from you without warning.”

She nodded stiffly. “I do.”

“It’s a cruel fate, to be the survivor. The dead have no concerns, they return to the Force and sometimes impart wisdom on the lucky ones. Those who are left behind must somehow carry on the burden of living.”

“Purpose keeps me alive,” Rey added. “I know I must keep going and I cannot stop.”

“Yes, I know. And I know what your mission is. You wish to destroy  Kylo Ren. My children have told me everything. I know of the pain inside you, the one that tears at your soul every day. He took away your pride and confidence, and disfigured your body to the point where you cannot look at yourself in the mirror.”

Rey gritted her teeth and clutched tightly at the robe around her. “How dare you-”

The hand raised to silence her. “I do not wish to torment you, my dear. I can hear your anguish across the Force, like a wound that refuses to heal. I hear your thoughts when you dream, I feel what you feel because the Force connects us. And I know that you doubt your own ability.  You doubt whether you could deliver the final blow. If you could truly kill the only friend who understood you, who brought you out of your shell and taught you when others refused. You doubt the intentions of those around you and you feel completely and utterly alone-”

“Enough!” Rey screamed. She bowed her head for a moment to gather herself before she grabbed her  saber . “Tell me what you want! Right now!”

“I wish to free you of this pain. You think you are walking a fine line, that avenging your past self will destroy you- but it is not a line or a barrier. It is the next step. A trial set by the Force and it stands before you, waiting. I can show you how to defeat  Kylo Ren.”

Rey’s hand shook slightly and it was not caused by the cold. “How?”

“You’re not as alone as you believe, my dear. I can teach you the ways of the Dark Side. You cannot win against him with the teachings you hold onto.”

“I won’t fall to the Dark Side. I refuse.”

“It is not a fall. The Force is not divided by two. It is one,” he explained patiently. “The Dark and the Light are opposite powers but they are on a scale. One might dip as far as it goes, dwell within the deepest pits. Rey, the Dark Side is not to be so feared. It grants abilities you might never dream of. Abilities considered unnatural by some. However you wish to see yourself on that scale, your enemy is more powerful. You will not defeat him as you are now. Your guilt and your fear hold you back. I can teach you how to control that, to  mould your emotions into an impenetrable shield. The Jedi ways will not help you. They would ask you to forgive  Kylo Ren, to accept the way he discarded you aside and to move on. Is that what you truly want? Do you wish to forgive him for turning you into this  _ thing _ you don’t even recognise anymore?”

Rey shook her head gently and looked down at the ground. She felt tears prickle her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She was stronger than that. 

“I don’t want to,” Rey admitted with a small voice. “I don’t want to forgive him. I hate him.”

“Good. I knew there was real strength in you. I always believed so and you have proven it. Your pain cannot be thrown aside as if it never happened, as if it does not matter. The Jedi were always so blind.”

“I don’t know how to stop him. How to stop anything out there. It will only be a matter of time before my family is captured and killed by the First Order.” Despite her self-control, it all came spilling out. She was so tired of losing, of seeing death around every corner. 

The hand beckoned her closer and she stumbled towards the throne, and stood at the feet of the Sith Lord. Even this close, she could not peer up to see his face.

“My master believes we should hide like cowards,” Rey continued. “He will not stand with me and fight. Words will not solve this. He fought once, they all did, but now they are content with lying in the shadows.”

“I understand your anger, young Kenobi. Your whole life has been one battle after another. Ever since you were a child brought to Skywalker, they never gave up their rebellion even at the cost of millions of lives. You’ve lost count of how many homes you’ve had, how many rebels have died since you could remember.”

“I’ve lost everything to the First Order. To Ren.”

“There will always be a ruling faction over the galaxy, such is the greed of people. Control can never be given up and it is not a war you will ever hope to win against. What you  _ can _ control  is yourself and the path you decide to take.”

Rey glanced up at the darkened hood and up to those piercing yellow eyes. “Can you really help me kill him? Can you teach me how to stop feeling so helpless every time?”

The hand came down to her cheek and stroked softly to her jaw. Rey tensed at the cold touch but she knew it was not mocking or harmful. He wiped her tears away.

“Yes. For that, you must become my apprentice. I will share with you the knowledge of all the  Sith and you can use that to finally end this strife for good. But there is something I want you to do first.”

“You want me to prove my loyalty.”

“No, I trust you. I have no need for you to prove your worthiness or your dedication. I have watched you all your life, Rey Kenobi. I need you to retrieve something that was stolen, and with it, I can teach you everything.”

Rey nodded. “What is it?”

“A journal. A book that was written to accumulate the knowledge of all the great Sith. It was taken by a Jedi. I would retrieve it myself if it were possible but my body is not what it once was.” He gestured at the machines attached to the throne. “I have suffered greatly and although my mind remains as sharp as ever, I cannot travel.” 

It seemed like a simple task. There had to be a catch somewhere. The  Sith sensed her concerns and cupped her head gently, as a father might do to a disheartened child. 

“It may prove to be difficult. The Jedi has outlived many and refuses to die. He is stronger than he lets on. You’ll find him and the book in the Jedi temple on Coruscant. If you manage to kill him, I will be impressed but retrieving the journal is your utmost concern. Do you think you can do this for me?”

“What makes you think I won’t simply run off with it?”

The Sith chuckled and wheezed. “Because there is not a single person alive who can translate it. Only the Sith can read it, and I assure you no one else but myself can give you the answers.”

“Seems like I have to, then. I’ll get that journal and in exchange, you’ll tell me how to kill Kylo.”

“You’ll be able to realise all your dreams once I have taught you. Exacting revenge will only be the beginning. But please, rest and prepare yourself first. My home is yours.” The  Sith gestured behind Rey.  Vicrul had come up the stairs and was waiting patiently. “My son will take good care of you. You can trust him with your life, he is loyal to the  Sith and to me. He will help with anything you need.”

Rey thoroughly doubted that. Still, she did not mention it. Perhaps the Knight could prove to be useful in other ways. 

“Go to Coruscant when you are ready. My son will take you there.”

“Will he come with me into the temple?”

“This is your task. Not his. My son has already passed his trials long ago. He will take you to the temple but not beyond. That is for you to do alone. If you do not succeed, you will certainly no longer need to worry about your future. The Jedi will not allow you to have one.”

“The Jedi are supposed to be peacekeepers.”

The  Sith shook his head. “Not this one. Not anymore.”

“Then I’ll do what I must.” She turned to  Vicrul and glanced back at the  Sith . “Master.”

Beneath the hood, his lips twitched into a tight smile. She walked away towards the Knight and followed him back down the stairs, to a room where she could rest and change clothes. When she was left alone, Rey breathed out a sigh of relief. She was still alive and she had a real purpose, with someone to back her up. Hopefully.

The  Sith were notoriously distrustful and dangerous.

But what choice did Rey have? 

* * *

When Rey returned to the throne room, she found it empty. The  Sith Lord was nowhere in sight and she could not sense him nearby. The Dark Side was too powerful here. All the more reason to leave this frightening planet.

She found herself turning towards the memorial statues of fallen  Sith to admire them and noticed an open doorway, which appeared to have even more relics of the past. Curious to see what was in the next room, she walked by the statues and felt part of her stop- like a chain had yanked her still. Rey felt her constant companion, brighter and more alive than usual, stop following her. For a moment, she thought it was reluctant to go into the room but she herself felt a pull towards a certain statue. The Dathomirian. 

Rey did not recognise the  Sith but her companion did. The Force was so focused in them that Rey thought she saw an outline of a man in robes, just for a blink, before it vanished.

“Did you know him?” She asked, and a flutter in the Force told her yes. 

“I had to insist he was remembered,”  Vicrul answered back from the open doorway, startling Rey. He thought the Jedi had been addressing him but she had not even noticed the Knight there. It was difficult to separate what was the lingering presence of the Force or a living being. Rey had never been taught how to tell them apart, especially when the Dark Side muddled it up in her mind.

Vicrul came up to her side without his helmet, and it shocked Rey to see he was more than just an angry mask. He had dark eyes which in the low light, reflected yellow- and a youthful face that placed him in his late-thirties. The claw-like tattoos crawling up his throat reached high up along the back of his neck into his buzzed hairline. The short tuft of black hair was mussed from the helmet.

“Who was he?” Rey turned her attention away the questionably human  Sith to the marble- Sith . She noticed their markings matched in style.

“Darth Maul. My previous and first master. You don’t know him? You ought to, considering your lineage.” Vicrul tore his idolizing gaze from the statue. 

Rey noticed that he wasn’t entirely human, though she couldn’t tell what else was mixed. She frowned at his words. “Why is that?”

“He and your grandfather were enemies their whole lives. They were always at each other’s throats. One night on Tatooine, Kenobi slayed my master and ended their life-long rivalry. Maul trained me for years. I’ve never seen anyone fight with such ferocity. No one has ever compared to him and yet Kenobi defeated him.” 

Vicrul held out his hand and  Maul ’s  saber floated down into his palm. He gripped it carefully like it was made of glass. 

“It’s ironic that you fight the same way he once did. I could never get the hang of it myself. I fixed it, regardless.” Holding the  saber out horizontally,  Vicrul ignited both the blades and listened to the hum with half-shut eyes. “If it had not been for him, I would’ve remained nothing. He gave me purpose. I would still be stealing to survive, using my power for nothing but trivial needs. Or dead.”

“Instead, you use it to cause chaos,” Rey stated with a clipped tone. She wasn’t sure if  Vicrul would turn that  saber on her. Her body was tensed even as he switched it off and carefully set in back within the statue’s grasp. 

“You have no idea what the Force is capable of. It’s a shame Skywalker didn't teach you anything of value. You fight like you have no discipline, no method. You move fast and you make decent use of your new cybernetics but against true fighters, you don’t stand a chance.”

Rey bristled. “I almost killed Ren. Someone got in the way.”

“Almost is not good enough. He survived, healed, made himself stronger. He’ll be ready next time. Hell, he was ready on Coruscant and you ran. Why? There were dozens of ways you could’ve killed him and you hesitated.”

Crossing her arms, Rey wanted nothing more than to walk away from  Vicrul . His words were like needles. 

“You’re weak, and you know it,”  Vicrul said. “You’re clinging to the past. Why? Do you love him?” 

“He was like my brother.”

“He’s a rampant monster, tormented by his past. The boy you knew is gone. Surely you can see that too.” There was grief in his voice that Rey could not understand. “You should be grateful to be here. My master is willing to show you things very few have ever had the privilege to see. But for any of that knowledge to mean anything, you must let go of your hesitation.”

“I won’t hesitate again,” Rey promised.

“Ren won't grant you a second thought. Beyond a simple explanation of your apparent death, he never mentioned you again. You never crossed his mind after he tore you down, not in ways you would find encouraging. His hatred for you and your bloodline fuels him.”

Rey swallowed and tightened her arms around herself. “How could you possibly know that?”

“Because he tells me everything, Lady Kenobi. There is not a single thing in his head that I am not aware of. I was by his side the moment Snoke took him in. I have spent nearly a decade watching that boy-”

“And you’re betraying him now.”

Vicrul tensed and fell short of words. Rey thought she saw guilt in his eyes. 

“Sometimes, we can’t save everyone no matter how hard we try. You should know that, and you know what needs to be done. For that, you must clear your mind and cut any remaining attachments. Put simply, Lady Kenobi, either you do what must be done or someone else will, and they will not hesitate. Would you really be able to live with yourself knowing your revenge was taken from you?”

Rey didn’t need to think about that. “No.”

“Good. Not all hope is lost with you. Are you ready to set out to Coruscant?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Vicrul nodded and led the way back down the stairs, but as Rey started walking, she felt a pull to that  saber and to Maul. It wasn’t her own emotion and she briefly glanced back, hoping her companion would follow. The faint outline of a man stood before the statue but  Vicrul called out for Rey, distracting her from making out the details of his face. 

* * *

Lord Ren stared across his Knights coldly. 

“Your intel led me nowhere. It was a waste of time,” he stated with a tone that kept their heads bowed towards the ground. “Tell me you found something. Anything.”

No one made a noise. They were all too afraid of dying like  Ushar , especially without  Vicrul there to calm the Sith Lord. 

“A Jedi escaped all of you. What exactly do I keep you around for if you can’t do one simple task?”

“Forgive-” Cardo began, only for him to clutch at his throat and gasp for air beneath his helmet. Beside him, the Knights watched him from the corner of their eyes, expecting him to take his last breath. Ren dropped him a long moment later.

“Fail me again and I will find myself new Knights. Send out a message to the troops, inform them that Kenobi must be found at any cost. The Resistance can wait. Go, search the levels. She can’t have gone far.” 

Cardo bowed his head respectively as the Knights quickly scattered towards their ships.  Kuruk began to walk away but Ren stopped her with the Force, holding her back by her arm. 

“Where is  Vicrul ? He’s not answering his comm.” 

Kuruk shrugged, trying to appear as clueless as she could. “Perhaps he’s still out searching. Would you like me to look for him, boss?”

Ren shook his head. “No, don’t bother. Kenobi is our priority. With her gone, we'll be able to turn on Skywalker at last.”

“We’ll find her.”

“You had better.”

Ren let her go and  Kuruk hurried to the safety of her ship. She took off quickly, eager to be far from the Supreme Leader. When she was a safe distance away, she sent out a transmission to the eldest Knight. He did not answer, he never did in case it was trick from Ren.

“He’s getting nervous. Get back here and sort it out.” 

Vicrul was the only one who could talk sense to the  Sith Lord, aside from the boy.  Kuruk knew her life was not as protected as the eldest Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicrul's entire storyline will be explained in the next novel, which centers on him and Darth Maul :)


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

Han detested Coruscant. It reminded him too much of Corellia, except people there were outwardly assholes. Here, they paid thousands to hide how awful they really were. It was good place to choose if one wanted to hide a Resistance cell among the trillion lifeforms. Yet, somehow, Han still found himself in trouble. Or he soon would. Coruscant’s underworld was run by the Hutts. Han had once again painted a very large and colourful target on his back. Rey had dealt with a lot of Han’s enemies on Tatooine but he feared it wasn’t enough. 

The problem with Han was that one, he could not sit still for long, and two, he always found himself on the business end of a blaster. So to avoid possibly causing another scuffle with the Hutts, Han decided he would make himself scarce. Well, he told Leia he was on a hunt for supplies. One thing led to another, and now Han had a real reason to get off Coruscant for a while.

“Cloud City,” Leia repeated with an unimpressed, blank expression. 

“I overheard the bucketheads down at the docks mention Bespin was having difficulties. He’s helped us out plenty, it’s the least we can do. And I’m not asking to borrow anyone important-”

“Hey!” Luke grumbled. “You didn’t even ask me if I wanted to go.”

Han flashed him a wide smile and held out his arms. “It’ll be just like the good old days. You, me, Chewie. Boys team.” Chewbacca grumbled too. “What are you even talking it? It will be fun.”

“Uh huh.” Leia did not believe that.

“And  _ very _ serious, of course,” Han added sheepishly. “It’s that or you’re stuck with me complaining until we get out of here. Which could be months. Are you willing to put up with me for that long?”

Leia sighed. “No one in the galaxy has that kind of patience.”

“Too right,” Luke joined in. 

“Now, I know you all love me, so I’ll let that slide. Come on, maybe he can help us with smuggling supplies. Plus, we’re struggling to reach the others. I’ll be out of your hair, and I’ll bring back weapons and food. Maybe even some ships. It’s a win-win.”

“Just the thought of some peace and quiet sold me. Fine, you take Luke and Chewie. And the droids. I need R2 to send some messages past the blockade. BB-8 will surely have his memory banks sifted through, we need to warn the others.”

Han turned his head towards the Astromec. “Sure.”

“And Threepio.”

“I beg your pardon?” Han placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward.

Leia chuckled softly. “He’ll keep you out of trouble.” Han gestured vaguely at Luke and Chewie, as if they were any sort of role-models for good behaviour.” They’re both troublemakers. You want to go? You take both droids. And do not leave  Threepio behind again.”

“For the last time, it was an accident!” Han glared at the golden droid. “Fine. I’ll take tin-can with me, too.”

“Oh, wonderful, sir!”  Threepio cheered, blissfully unaware. “I have looked forward to a new adventure.”

“You’ll have an adventure in a trash compactor if you get in the way.” Han turned to Luke and Chewie. “Well, what are you both waiting for? Get off your asses and let’s move out.”

Luke exhaled tiredly. “How exactly are we going to get past the blockade? Smuggling us again? We don’t have the credits.”

Han waved his hands. “Nope. Way better.”

“This is _not_ better!” Luke yelled as the Falcon flew directly up the tunnel to the surface. They were bound to crash into one of dozens of transports and cargo ships.

“Oh, shut it! I know what I’m doing!” Chewie growled in disagreement. “Oh, you’re doubting me, too? Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys.” 

As soon as the Falcon flew up above the highest traffic lane, Han yanked down the hyperdrive lever. The ship gave an awful groan and punched past the Star Destroyers and cruisers orbiting around Coruscant. 

“See? We're fine. They didn’t even have time to track us. A little faith in me would be appreciated  once in a while .”

“Only if you’d stop trying to kill us all the time.”

From his seat,  Threepio lifted his arm. “I must agree with Master Luke. Your flying abilities have often caused much worry. It’s not that we doubt whether you know what you’re doing, but we would all like to survive this trip in one piece.”

“Can it back there.” Han flickered some switches, leaned back, and grinned over his shoulder. “Here we go, shouldn’t be long until we reach Bespin.” 

He noticed that once Luke had calmed down, the old Jedi looked rather miserable.  Threepio made himself scarce with R2. Both had missions to fulfil now that they were off-world. Chewie gave Han a worried glance.

“Hey, you know Rey will be alright. She’s a tough girl.”

Luke raised his head. “She wasn’t on Coruscant. Something happened. I sensed her leaving but I don’t know where to.”

“She’s the strongest lady I know, aside from Leia. Wherever she is, I’m sure she’s okay, Luke. Rey’s always taken care of herself.” 

“I fear she was captured.”

Han fell silent. He couldn’t imagine his son doing  anything but he had been wrong before. The thought burned painfully but he refused to entertain it. He and Luke had very different ideas when it came to  Kylo . Luke believed he was beyond help and a dangerous criminal. Han knew his son could still turn back and atone. Beyond reassuring Luke that Rey would be alright, there was little more to say. Chewie was always better at comforting others than him. Ensuring the ship would be fine without him, Han went for a walk to clear his head.

* * *

“Oh, this isn’t good,” Luke mumbled as the Falcon swooped down towards  Bespin . “Han, you failed to mention the Star Destroyer.”

“I what now? Oh, no.” Han scrambled back inside the cockpit, and glared through the viewport at the monstrosity in orbit. “What the hell do they want?”

“Same thing the Empire wanted, I bet. No wonder Leia couldn’t reach him, he probably can’t answer without them knowing. Do you think they’ll scan our ship?”

“Maybe. But look at that traffic,” Han pointed to the long lines filtering into Cloud City. “Business is still booming. Doesn’t look like occupation to me.”

Han joined the traffic and waited to be admitted through. There was no security, despite the Star Destroyer. He didn’t count himself lucky just yet. The mining station was packed with all sorts of ships and people, and the tourism had not seemingly suffered. The city was thriving. 

Bringing the Falcon closer to the upper levels, Han docked in a quiet spot. 

“Lando’s still in charge, right?” Luke asked nervously. 

“We’re about to find out. Artoo, Threepio, you two stay here and guard the ship. If anything happens, tell us. Otherwise, sit there quietly and don’t touch anything.” Han pointed an accusing finger at  Threepio, and Luke gave R2’s head a pat as he walked by. 

With Chewie following behind, Han felt confident. He breathed in the fresh air, basked in the sunshine, and immediately started walking with a smile on his face. Freedom, at last. He was far from the Hutts, and Coruscant’s smoky stench, and it seemed like the First Order had barely any claim on Cloud City. There were some troopers marching around on the lower levels but nothing that resembled the armies on the sub-levels back in the Core.

Finding Calrissian wasn’t that difficult but in hindsight, Han should not have just strolled up to the Resistance General’s home without warning. There should have been more planning and consideration, but Han was not skilled in either of these and he suddenly found exactly what he didn’t want to see. Stormtroopers escorted an officer of the First Order, who seemed in deep conversation with Lando, along the corridor. Han whipped back around the corner. The officer turned his head towards the movement but Lando placed a hand on his shoulder and walked him into a dining room.

“I don’t think they saw me.”

“Any more bright ideas?” Luke asked sarcastically. “We’ll wait until they leave, and then we can talk to-”

“ _ What _ are you doing here?!” 

Han startled and turned to his old friend. “Lando, buddy, hey! We came to say hi. Surprise! Missed me?”

Chewie growled a friendly hello.

Sighing loudly and rubbing his eyes, Lando shook his head. He had aged finely and time had not convinced him to forgo the capes. Though, Han noted the blue and purple silk was more ostentatious than usual. His cuffs were even lined with gold thread. 

“I ought to toss you off the edge... I’ve been forced to entertain a Captain for dinner and I cannot risk letting them see you. If they knew rebels were here, my city would be seized in the hour!” Lando glanced back towards the corridor. “Stay out of sight. I’ll track you nerf-herders down once I’ve dealt with the other unwanted scruff.” 

Lando swiftly turned on his heel and marched down to the dining room. He opened the door and modestly apologised for his brief absence. Old age was his go-to excuse. Not wishing to hear more, the captain quickly forgave him.  Han snuck his way closer to the closed doors, ignoring Luke’s hands pulling on his jacket. He slapped away his friend and cupped an ear to the door. 

Lando had a reputation as a fantastic host. He held enormous dinner parties full of  extravagant food and imported alcohol, and his  embellished stories would ramble all night. Whether or not the guests had already heard them before, his charming words captured everybody’s attention. It wasn’t his first time hosting an enemy but his dislike for the First Order was entirely invisible as he coaxed wine into the captain’s hand.

“I must compliment you on your success,” Lando confided, pouring yet another glass. “The swiftness with which you took the Core worlds is very impressive. Were you there yourself?”

“Oh, uh, yes. I was part of the liberation of  Corellia . Awful place but our troops have made incredible changes.”

“I’ve been there. Land of thieves and troublemakers.” Lando looked over the rim of his glass. “Will the First Order stay here on Cloud City, or is this just a friendly visit?”

“We aim to have troops on every planet by next standard year. The recruitment from the Outer Rim has been fruitful. As for this lovely place, you can expect units soon. Perhaps you could advise me on a good base location.” The captain frowned. “There’s been troubling reports of rebel activity in this sector.”

Lando waved his hand dismissively. “Rumours and nothing more. We have not had any concerns with rebellions or troublemakers in a long time, and I intend to keep it that way.”

“I’m sure.”

Having troops in his city was less than optimal, but Lando could survive a few  soldiers wandering the streets. That wasn’t the reason for the captain’s visit. There had to be something more. Lando hoped there was enough wine in the man’s system to tell him.

“ Bespin has always provided star fleets with fuel and coolants,” the Captain told him. The First Order invested plenty in Cloud City through various fuel companies, and Lando turned their credits over to the Resistance half the time. Perhaps the captain wanted a direct connection to the source. Lando put on his best salesman smile.

“It’s our business, after all. Our  Tibanna gas is the highest quality on the market. You won’t find better elsewhere.”

“That is true. From what I know of it, it is highly explosive.”

Lando nodded. “Very, but we have been mining and extraditing for decades. Our process has never been safer-”

The captain cut him off with a raised hand. “I don’t doubt your methods. I believe Tibanna has other uses for us beyond hyperdrive fuel and engine coolant.”

“Such as?”

With a confident, smug grin, the captain leaned back in his seat. “You’re aware of the immense power of Starkiller base. Its display of strength is unmatched, and for that level of energy to be consumed each time- well, put simply, we’d run out of stars to drain in time. It would throw entire systems into disbalance.”

“You want to use  Tibanna gas? I’m not sure how it would-”

“Our leadership is full of geniuses and engineers who come up with the most revolutionary ideas.  Tibanna can be concentrated and burned, much like a sun.”

Lando couldn’t help but chuckle. “A sun has intense levels of combustion and pressure, and all sorts of  gravitational tricks that keep the chain of reaction going without fading out. The amount of pressure and fuel needed to make a- what, artificial sun? That’s surely beyond our current technology.”

“Perhaps for that of a mining colony, but not the First Order.” The captain shrugged. “I don’t need to explain it all to you, I’m sure the science would fly over your head. I just want to hear that you’ll co-operate and provide for our project. You will be paid substantially, obviously.”

Lando smiled politely. “And what of the deals I have with shipping yards and fuel companies? I have many long-standing investments. The amount you’re asking for would jeopardise fuel lines, which will affect your fleet.”

The captain stood. “We have other sources for our ships. Project Blackout is the only concern we have at the moment. I will let you ponder your decision tonight and return in the morning. Thank you for dinner, it will delightful.”

He walked out with his troops, ignorant of Han, Luke, and Chewie hiding just around the corner. Lando slapped his napkin down on the table.

Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. Fuel was one thing, but helping them with their world-ending monster? Lando would feel completely responsible if they fired it again and took millions of lives at once.

“Any way we can help?” Han asked, as he snuck inside the dining room. Lando wasn’t even surprised to learn he had overheard the conversation. “We could try and shoot that Star Destroyer.”

“These days, I can’t tell if you are kidding or not. I don’t have much of a choice, do I? If I say no, they’ll just replace me and those credits won’t go where they need to.”

Han sat down beside him. “I say, you play their game for now. Anything can go wrong with their tech. Hell, maybe we manage to blow up  Starkiller base someday.”

“Han’s right,” Luke added, “We need you here at the top.”

Lando sighed and leaned back in his seat, finishing the rest of his wine. “Will this war ever end? It’s one after another... Speaking of wars, I heard you all got yourself caught on Coruscant.”

“They know we’re there but they can’t blow up the planet,” Luke explained. “We’ve hidden well. Problem is all communications are blocked and checked. I’m not sure how many are getting through.”

“A few but not a lot. It went silent recently. I’m sure they learned our codes, which is more than alarming. It’s harder and harder to work together these days. They want us separated and alone.”

“They’re succeeding,” Han said gruffly. “But we’re not done yet. Leia’s doing a hell of a job recruiting but we’ll need ships and supplies.”

Lando hummed in thought. “I can’t get you ships, but supplies? Sure, I can send it with the carbon-frozen gas. It’s only ever handled by droids, and it gets sent right to one of their fuel depots on the surface. You’ll have to intercept it but it’s possible. I can do it with the next shipment in a couple days.”

“That won’t be difficult to handle.” Han clapped a hand on his old friend’s shoulder. “Thanks. Anything we can do for you while we’re here?”

Lando shook his head. “I’ve been keeping a low profile here. We’ll manage.”

It didn’t feel right leaving Lando behind. Han hated being powerless but it wasn’t as if he could attack the First Order. Any rebel activity would result in a full-scale invasion, and  Bespin had been lucky to avoid that so far. 

“Are we ever going to stop them?” Han asked as he dejectedly sat down in the cockpit.

Luke smiled sadly. “We will. I’m sure. Right, Chewie?”

The Wookie growled softly but even he wasn’t so convinced. They had been fighting for so long, Chewbacca longer than all of them combined. 

* * *

Slipping unnoticed through crowds was a skill Finn had yet to fully master. It was a talent the Jedi excelled at, to hide in plain sight and affect those around them, but they hid themselves beneath cloaks with their heads bowed. Finn aimed to walk unseen without the need of a mask or a hood. His master had set him this task, to twist the minds and turn away the eyes of common folk in the streets of Coruscant until he was no longer visible to them anymore. Finn had to be focused the whole time.

He did not have any money and he was certainly not going to sit on the temple steps and beg for credits. Perhaps that was his master’s way but not his own. He took only what he needed from the stalls of the market, right beneath the attentive gaze of stormtroopers.

Many soldiers patrolled the streets but there were several gathered at the entrance of a hall, eyeing up the long queue of people lining up to claim their reward for their faith. Finn wasn’t sure just where the credits had come from, if the First Order had drained the banking clans dry to complete their promise, or if the reserves had been tapped into. Regardless of the source, its effects were almost instant. The flood of money had brought a new wave of trust and belief in the new government. At least on the first thousand levels. Finn did not know if the promise had extended all the way down to the very last inhabited levels, if it was possible to hand out that much money for essentially nothing in return. If the people felt like revolting, they would and no amount of credits would stop them.

Above the streets, the faces of the Resistance hovered day and night. No one would forget what they looked like. 

Finn had done what needed to be done. The Resistance could not stay here. They should not exist. And yet they did and from what little intel the Sith apprentice gathered when outside the stuffy temple, only one had been caught so far and Finn didn’t need to guess who. Poe’s face had a red cross slapped over it. Finn only stopped to look for a moment. Poe had chosen this life. Finn would not mourn him again.

By now, it was entirely possible that their numbers had doubled or tripled. He feared the day they would clamber out from their rat-hole and attempt to seize Coruscant for themselves.

That was why he had to return to the Jedi temple and resume his training. The books were a bore and he fell asleep more often than not, face pressed to the dusty pages, but Finn needed to be ready. The knowledge of the Sith and the Jedi combined would prepare him for whatever lay ahead. Anakin Skywalker had told him to be ready, and he would be.  These outings were a simple distraction, a way to clear his mind before returning to his new master. Finn needed them or he would surely lose his mind in the old temple. Still, it was time to return whether or not he was looking forward to more reading. 

At least, there was enough empty space in the large halls to train physically. He would spin and slash and dance with his  saber as excessively as he wanted without fear of breaking something valuable. On  Talok , the courtyard and training hall were the only places not piled with junk or built so narrowly it was impossible to dash around. The Jedi temple was so empty that his grunts echoed off the tall brick walls, and he often forgot there was a second inhabitant. It was easy to lose himself in the repetitive corridors and derelict rooms too. 

The effort paid off well. He could cross the hall in five seconds. Four if he pushed it. His body was more and more in-tune with the Force. Master  Windu had taught him far better control than his previous master.

The  Sith walked back up the temple steps, unafraid of being seen by passing ships in the distance. They all flew around the ancient site rather than above it. He could sense Ren sometimes but his presence was fleeting, and Finn had watched the  _Upsilon_ land and take off in the distance once in a while. Perhaps he’d been forgotten about already. Finn tried not to think such thoughts.

As he reached the two scout troopers assigned to guard the temple’s entrance, he reached into his bag and procured water bottles for the men. Finn knew the armour was ventilated but out in the sun with nothing to do, he felt pity for them.

CT took the offered bottle with a grateful sigh. He wasn’t allowed to remove his helmet on duty according to First Order regulations, but lifting it so he could drink was technically not breaking the rules. ZA nodded his thanks but he was far more uptight than his partner- surprising considering he’d thrown a fist into a Lieutenant’s face. The details of his demotion had been vague. 

“They’re still lining up,” Finn said casually, “But it seems the attacks stopped.”

“I don’t know who’d be dumb enough to try and rob them but well, glad I’m not down there,” CT replied, setting the bottle aside for later. They still had six more hours left. “I hate crowds.”

Finn chuckled. “Me too. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?”

“Some kids tried to sneak in. They ran off  real quick when they spotted us.” CT inclined his head towards the temple. “Don’t know why you stay in that dump-”

ZA elbowed him. It wasn’t their place to question what Finn or the Supreme leader did. 

“It’s not so bad,” Finn answered with a shrug. “I should be getting back. Have fun out here.”

ZA refused to look at him after that, knowing they’d been caught at some point. CT’s grin was so wide ZA could  _ feel _ it. Finn clapped CT’s shoulder as he headed inside the temple.

It was so much cooler within the walls. Finn pulled off his bag and tossed it on the floor without much concern. He’d picked up worse habits from Ren than being untidy. He sat down and mentally prepared himself for another boring session of reading. It was the worst part. But he still had over a hundred pages of an enormous tome to finish, and he had yet to master the techniques in them. The words were going in but not staying there.

Finn knew he was asleep when he opened his eyes and saw Anakin sat close by, like he was just waiting for Finn to nod off. It was mildly insulting. Finn hoped he’d at least managed a few hours of reading- though between his walk to the lower levels and his morning exercise, he was rather tired. Anakin stared like he had something important to say.

“Your power has increased. I can feel it through the Force,” he stated proudly, standing to cross the space between them. When he sat on the edge of the desk beside Finn and their hands brushed, Anakin appeared to phase through Finn. That was rather unsettling. Finn subtly moved his hand away.

“How will I know when I’m ready?” Finn asked. 

“There will be a test. Soon-” 

A loud wooden smack startled Finn awake. He pulled his face away from the surface of the desk and blinked up at Master  Windu . The look he received was not impressed in the slightest.

“If you had been a true padawan training here, your behaviour would not have gone unpunished,” Mace began, his voice set to his usual tone of disappointment. Finn could sense the nagging about to follow. “Did you behave this way with your Sith Master?”

“My days were spent more actively than this. I fought droids and Knights daily. I didn’t sit around reading old books.”

Master  Windu sighed. “These scriptures hold the knowledge of all the Jedi-”

“And it’s boring. I’m sorry but it  _ is _ . Isn’t there a more... interactive way this can be taught? Or maybe we can go back to the whole jumping dozens of feet in the air. That seems useful-”

“ Perhaps _ patience _ should be your next lesson. Along with discipline.”

Finn crossed his arms stubbornly. “I was brought up as a soldier. I have discipline and patience, but I also know when there’s time to sit around and when there’s time to train. I’m here because Lord Vader thought I should be here-”

“No, Anakin thought this. Not Vader. There is a great difference.” Master  Windu leaned his weight against his walking stick. Despite his inner strength, his hands still shook. “Vader does not exist anymore and no other will come after him, not if I can help it. But it seems the traditional method of teaching Jedi will not work on you. If I were a few years younger, I would greatly enjoy a sparring session. My body does not move at great speed anymore, but my hold on the Force is just as powerful as it was decades ago.”

“Does this mean I’m excused from reading?”

Master  Windu grumbled under his breath at the  Sith’s lack of respect and patience. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and nodded once. 

“I have a task for you, since you seem to be above my teaching methods.”

Finn followed him into the great hall at a sluggish pace, though for his age, Mace was not that slow. Slow enough to make the walk long and boring, but only because Finn was brimming with unspent energy. His body was still sore from training the day before but the increase in movement and techniques only made him more energetic the following day. What he’d give to have  Vicrul and  Kylo to spar with...

“Your  lightsaber is more than just a simple weapon to cut things with,” Mace began as he turned to Finn. “It can absorb certain types of energy as well as deflect it. Raise your blade.”

Finn ignited his  saber and steadied his stance, unsure what to expect. Master  Windu extended his human hand and from his fingertips, lightning erupted out. It cracked and arched as it shot towards Finn. Holding his  saber against the lightning, he was saved from the arcs but it was tiring. His body was being pushed back by this power. The heat and light began to blur his sight, forcing him to rely on the Force to stay upright. Just as his grip became to falter, Master  Windu stopped. 

Finn panted and held out his  saber in case another bolt would strike out. 

“You did well, padawan.” It was the first sign of praise Finn had received and he basked in it. 

“You  _ have _ to teach me that!”

“In time. For now, it is better to know how to defend yourself. Ready?”

Finn nodded eagerly and reset his stance. The lightning exploded towards him but it was not aimed in the same direction. Swinging his  saber down, he caught the bolts and pushed back. His master stopped once again. It tired him out greatly.

“What happens if I don’t stop it?” Finn asked as he brought his  saber back to his side. He could carry on but it seemed his master needed a moment. 

Mace gestured to his own scarred and deformed face. “This.”

Finn stiffened. He thought the burns had been from a fire. All the more reason to block that attack. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“I survived. The past is over.”

“That’s not a Jedi power, is it?”

Mace shook his head. “To fully understand the Force, one must study all aspects. My efforts were under appreciated at the time. Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Finn was exhausted by the end of his training. Mace had moved on to other Force techniques, all of which pushed the  Sith to his limits. He sat for a while with his master in a different room, one that appeared to be his personal quarters in the temple. There were even more books here and Finn groaned at the sight.

His attention was quickly drawn to a strange  lightsaber . Finn sensed it was fused to the Dark Side and yet Mace kept it on a shelf. Almost like a trophy.

“I was hunted,” Mace explained, noting where Finn was staring. “A young boy by the name of Galen. An apprentice to Vader. He was sent to kill me.”

“You won.”

“He did as well. His death freed him.”

When Finn later collapsed on his bedroll, tucked inside a small room that had lost its previous function, he fell asleep quickly but it wasn’t a quiet night. He woke deep in the  Sith Temple, strewn across the cold, damp floor with his  lightsaber out of reach. Flipping onto his side, Finn searched across the colosseum for it. The darkness around him was crushing without any light. Behind him, a fiery saber with two cross-guard vents ignited and its red glow washed over the wet flagstones like blood.

“Master Ren?” Finn called out as the silver lines of the  Sith Lord’s mask shone through the dark. The visor was cracked across, allowing the cybernetic black and red eye to peer out of the burning gap. 

“Traitor!”

The  saber swung out and Finn barely rolled to the side in time to avoid the flaming blade decapitating him. 

“ Kylo ? What are you doing? We’re friends!” Finn scrambled to his feet but the Force pulled him towards  Kylo . The  Sith’s gloved hand closed over his throat, crushing painfully.

“You betrayed me.”

“I can explain! I-” 

Kylo reared his arm back and pierced through Finn’s chest, burning through bone and flesh. Finn’s whole body froze, even as his insides set on fire around the  lightsaber . The pain was so intense that Finn could not think or move. He stared at the cybernetic eye, lined with gruesome scars, glowing red and unblinking, and clutched at  Kylo’s arms as the  saber shoved deeper into him. 

It switched off as  Kylo brought his hand back to his side and watched as Finn’s life faded in his grasp.

As if he’d been doused in freezing water, Finn shot up in his bed with a scream. His hands came to rest on his chest, searching for a cauterised hole, but his dark skin was intact, unblemished where he’d felt a saber tear him apart. Finn sensed he wasn’t alone and glanced around the room, settling his frightened gaze on Anakin.

“Tell me that was a nightmare,” Finn insisted as he placed a hand to his frantic heart.

“It was a vision of the future,” Anakin answered gravelly. “Every powerful Force-user gets them. They can be... difficult to handle.”

“ Kylo wouldn’t do that. I know him.”

“Do you? You know what happened to that girl. Visions should be listened to, Finn. The Force is trying to tell you something important. You ought to be ready.”

Finn reached down to grip his blanket. He didn’t want to believe it. “Is that my test?”

“Perhaps. You alone will know when it comes. Get some rest, Finn. The Force has many plans for you, you need to be alert and ready for this future.” Anakin tilted his head to the side. “Go on, close your eyes. I will watch over you.”

Reluctantly, Finn laid back down and curled into a  fetal position. He clutched at his pillow, which he knew was all his imagination. 

He was still dreaming. 

In the real world, his room was utterly destroyed from the ferocity of his fear. The walls were cracked with spiderweb-like patterns, crumbling and splintered, but holding together. Master  Windu watched over him with great worry. The boy’s power had echoed across the Force like a wave, shaking parts of the temple. He sensed something was about to happen, a day that he feared would come eventually. The Dark Side was moving in closer and closer. 

He was not the only one who sensed Finn’s outburst. The shock of it woke Ren and in a half-asleep state, he wandered to the window and felt where it had come from. His apprentice was so close.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

The lights in Poe’s cell never turned off. The guards outside remained at their post, never allowing him a moment to slip away. It had been days. Longer perhaps. Poe had no sense of time in the black-walled room. All he knew was the constant drilling pain behind his eyes and the ache in his spine from the IT-O interrogator’s probes.  As long as he remembered his purpose and his mission, Poe could survive the torture. The First Order was going to make things a lot worse sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before they’d pull out his nails and break bones. Poe’s performance was more than convincing and when the IT-O droid returned, he begged for the pain to stop. He’d talk, he’d tell them everything. 

Poe had expected to be shackled to the wall but it seemed that Grand Marshal Hux was a little too lenient with security. Only his wrists were bound together. Perhaps Hux thought that he was completely safe, that his abilities would save him. It did not matter. Poe wasn’t going to kill him here, not yet. 

As Hux drew closer, his shiny boots echoing on the metal floor, Poe stared at him in fear. The pilot could be charming to no end but his acting extended beyond sweet and flirty. He bowed his head and glanced up through the messy tangle of curls that he’d been unable to brush away from his eyes. Even more convincing. Poe resembled a pitiful sewer rat and his submissive hunch pleased Hux to no end.

“Come to your senses at last, scum?” Hux asked as the ray shield that kept Poe in his cell turned back on behind him. He could always shove the Grand Marshal against it and fry him but that wasn’t good enough. 

“I can’t take anymore... please, just stop.”

“I had hoped your spirits would be broken after Vandor. You’ve continuously made yourself a problem, even after your fleet was wiped out on  Starkiller .” Hux stopped in front of him, in his impeccable white uniform. “Why should I stop now?”

“Look, I... I’ll talk. Just stop with that-” He looked up to the floating droid. “I know when I’ve lost a fight. They’re not coming for me, so what’s the point? They left me to get captured so they could escape.” Poe turned to Hux. “I don’t see why I should protect them when they won’t protect me.”

Hux watched him with increasing fascination. “The Resistance abandoned you? It seems extreme considering what you’ve done for them.”

“You’re telling me... I thought they’d come back but I gave them long enough. Guess I’m nothing but expendable to them.” Poe mumbled those last words as if the truth pained him to say it. “I’m holding out for nothing.” Overcome with grief, Poe stumbled back against the bench and sat with his face in his hands. 

“You’ll talk, I take it? I hope you didn’t ask for me just to waste my time with your pitifulness.” 

Poe shook his head and looked up with tearful eyes. He put enough anger behind them to continue fooling Hux. Poe didn’t want him to think he was just some sad fool.

“Oh, I’ll talk but I want in.”

Hux chuckled. “In? In what?”

“The Resistance’s destruction. They used me and discarded me, like trash. I want to see them burn. What better revenge than for Organa to see me helping you against her?”

Poe wish he could’ve captured the exact moment a switch flipped in the Grand Marshal. He stiffened and a smirk crawled across his face.

“You do want to see the Resistance burn, don’t you, Grand Marshal?” Poe asked, with a small smirk of his own. 

“Of course, I do. And you wish to help. I suspect you have demands.” 

“My droid. BB-8. I want him back plus he has Resistance plans in his memory banks.”

Hux nodded firmly. “He can be retrieved but he will be wiped.”

“Take all the info you want, just leave his personality protocol. I made it myself.” Poe sighed and leaned back. “And I want somewhere nicer to stay. The First Order could use some hospitality skills.”

“You’ll be assigned a room but no more. Not until your intel becomes profitable for me.”

“It is. It will be. I always make it a habit to know exactly what the General’s up to. She’s very secretive. Need to know, and all that. I like to stay ahead of the curve.”

Hux considered this proposal and nodded. “Alright. Deal. You’ll be kept under strict surveillance at all times, of course.”

“Of course.” Poe held out his cuffed hands.

“Not yet. I want access to the droid first. He wasn’t with you during capture.”

“I told him to hide. He’s on level 5005, by the landing pad of the portal. There’s a bar, the Red Card. He’ll be there.” Poe still had his hands out. 

“If he’s there, the deal stands. If he’s not, this IT-O droid will be your new best friend. For your sake, I hope you’re telling the truth.” Hux gestured for the ray shield to be lifted and he gave Poe one last sadistic look before walking out of the cell.

Poe slumped back against the wall and exhaled. With the guards in hearing-range, he kept silent, but inside, he was cheering at his own brilliant plan. He wasn’t dead yet, so that had to be a good thing.

* * *

The nights were always restless, spent dreaming of blaster fire and the heat of explosions. Finn did not sleep well, he never did, but every night now became worse. He started to put off sleeping entirely and filled his time with more training and reading. But eventually his exhaustion won out and his body forced him to collapse and shut his eyes.  Telling nightmares apart from visions was becoming a skill that Finn had not ever expected to need. He had dreamt of  Kylo’s saber taking revenge before but this time, he found himself standing alone in the  Sith temple. A passageway to his left was open. Finn knew the way was blocked by rubble but he stared down the empty tunnel regardless. 

The Dark Side pulled him in further. It took his hand and led him down the gloomy tunnel, right to a round chamber filled with doors and archways. Finn was drawn to a specific door and opened it. Inside were empty shelves except for one book. He stared at the red cover and felt the cold leather binding beneath his fingers.

Finn woke knowing exactly what he had to do. Throwing off his blanket, Finn hastily got dressed and grabbed his saber. 

Stood in front of the passageway, Finn wasn’t surprised to find it closed off like always but now he knew there was something beyond. He noticed a gap between the rocks that someone tiny and nimble could squeeze through but he was neither of those things. Extending his hand out, Finn dislodged the large chunks of rock that had fallen down. He tossed them to the side, straining with the heaviest. Even with the Force-well close by, Finn still struggled. Once the way was cleared, he moved deeper.

The door was there, just like in his vision, but the book was not. The room was entirely empty. He checked the others and found all sorts of rusted ritualistic tools and water-logged parchments, and a few dead rats, but no red book. 

Finn stepped back out into the main hall of statues, and found himself staring at Rey. She was dressed in black robes, similar to those of a  Sith , and she’d hidden the lower half of her face behind a dark scarf. But even in the low light, Finn recognised her with the Force. He felt her sudden apprehension. 

“Rey? What are you doing here?” Finn asked, taking a cautious step towards her. She made no move to her  saber so neither did he. “How did you even come down here?”

“I needed something for my master,” she replied tensely, patting her bag. 

“A book.”

“Yeah, how did-? It doesn’t matter. I didn’t come here to fight.” 

Finn frowned. “What does Luke want with that?”

She shook her head. “It’s not for him. I have a new master, for now. Until I get what I want. Luke doesn’t know anything about this and he can’t know.”

“Who is it?”

“That doesn’t matter either. I need to go. Coruscant isn’t safe for me anymore.” She quickly glanced back towards the steps that led back to the surface. “I’m going to go now, alright?”

“No. No, it’s  _ not _ alright.” Finn took another step. “What do you and your master want with a  Sith book? You’re not like us.”

“I honestly don’t know what I am anymore. All I know is that this was stolen from my master and he’ll use it to help me. Maybe it holds the key to defeating Ren. Maybe it’s nothing but scribbles. Either way, I have to try.”

“If that’s the case-” Finn reached for his  saber but Rey was quicker. With a harsh push, she knocked Finn backwards onto the floor.

“Don’t. I don’t want to hurt you, Finn. I’ve already left behind everything Master Skywalker taught me. Killing you isn’t part of my trial.”

“Maybe it’s part of mine. I won’t let you take that book.” Finn ignited his red  saber as he stood up. 

Rey’s eyes steeled as she took her own  sabers in hand. Pulling herself back in a defensive pose, one arm bent back over her head, she waited for Finn to make the first move. It never came. 

They both stopped as a great wave echoed across the Force. A deep sadness suddenly gripped Finn and his heart dropped. Rey felt it too,  attuned to the Force in such a way that she was tangled in the same hopelessness as Finn for a moment. 

* * *

Nothing would stand in Lord Ren’s way. Detaching himself from the Knights had been complicated. They were distracting him, pulling him in every other direction away from the Jedi Temple. They had felt his apprentice too, there was no doubt, and each had come up with sightings and intel on the Jedi girl soon after. Without  Vicrul to herd them, the Knights were desperate and Ren saw through their deceptions with ease. 

He couldn’t figure out why they didn’t want him to find his apprentice. No one else contended for the privilege of his tutoring. He wouldn’t leave Finn behind, and he wanted answers. 

Landing the Tie Silencer before the steps of the old relic, Ren felt his apprentice’s presence deep within, along with somebody else. Two troopers had been assigned to guard the entrance and they hastily saluted him as he walked up the stairs. He paid them no attention.

The temple was silent. Undisturbed to an untrained Force-wielder but  Kylo sensed that the Force was active here, moving like air currents and concentrating in certain rooms. He found his apprentice’s helmet and an untidy cot tucked in one chamber. 

As  Kylo walked the empty halls, seeking out Finn, he sensed a heavy pull beneath him. He’d heard mentions of a  Sith Temple on Coruscant. Legends, mostly.  Kylo knew he was standing above it. He  basked for a moment in the sheer power that seeped out. It made sense that his apprentice would seek it out as well.  Kylo just had to find the way down, but he wasn’t the only one. 

“You  mask yourself very well,”  Kylo complimented the old Jedi that stood in his way. “It must be tiring, having to hide every day.”

“It keeps  Sith -scum from snooping too much,” Master  Windu replied. He held out his  saber hilt and ignited the purple blade. “I suggest you turn back. Now.”

The fiery  saber of the  Sith erupted. “No, I don’t think I will. You have something of mine. I want him back.”

“Ah, so you’re Finn’s old master-”

“ _ Current _ master,”  Kylo corrected through gritted teeth.

Master  Windu scoffed and tossed aside his walking stick. He wouldn’t need it. The  Sith was not going to walk away. Anger and fear swirled around him like a tempest. 

“I’m afraid not. I took Finn under my wing, so to speak. You must have failed him greatly for him to turn to the Jedi Order for guidance.”

“I did not fail him. He was manipulated. I’m here to bring him back to where he belongs.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” 

Mace held up his  saber and as  Kylo moved to clash with it, he shot out a bolt of lightning into the  Sith’s chest. Curling up in agony,  Kylo brought his blade between himself and the lightning. 

“I know that power,” he grunted. “The Jedi don’t possess it.”

“Shows how much you know, boy.” Mace stopped and swung his  saber down, only for  Kylo to block and stumble back. He clawed at his chest. “Perhaps you could use a master yourself.”

“I’ve had one. I crushed his throat from across the galaxy. I won’t be chained again.”

Despite the pain electrifying every cell in his body,  Kylo managed to strike back. The old Jedi was stronger than he appeared. Every hit was met with determination and a twisted sense of bloodlust. Mace sent out bolts of lightning the moment  Kylo’s saber came too close to his face, forcing  Kylo to jump back and deflect it.

“You think I’m supposed to be impressed? The Emperor’s power isn’t meant for scum like you and that  saber \-  _ theft _ isn’t becoming of a Jedi either.”

“Theft?” 

“The real Jedi who defended this place all died. The Emperor made sure of it. He sent out my grandfather to take care of the traitors.”

Master  Windu’s following attack was fuelled with anger and he consciously held himself back. Balancing the light and the dark was no easy task. The  Sith was pushing his limits. 

“Skywalker was tricked, manipulated. We never saw it coming.”

“We?”  Kylo scoffed. “You weren’t there, old man. They all died.”

Mace chuckled as he clashed  sabers with the  Sith and pushed his blade towards the ground. “I  _ was _ there. I reduced Sidious to that pitiful state, I commanded thousands of clones and Jedi across the galaxy, I sat on the Jedi council among the greatest warriors, and I made this  saber myself.”

Kylo pushed back, arching his blade up as he freed himself. “Then it’s clear to me; I have to finish what Lord Vader started.”

Spinning his blade in the air, he switched off the  lightsaber as Master  Windu reached up to block it. He dropped it from one hand to the other, and ignited the blade once more. It pierced through the Jedi’s torso. The vents burned the fabric of his robes. 

Master  Windu’s saber fell to the floor as he gasped out and stared up at the  Sith .  Kylo drew the blade back and brought the Jedi down to his knees.

“I won’t allow the  Sith to rise again. I can’t...” He muttered as he grabbed at  Kylo’s throat weakly. Using what remained of the Force, he tried to sustain himself long enough but his life was already fading.

“It’s too late. The Emperor fell but I won’t be so weak and foolish. I’ll take his place.”

Mace winced and his grip faltered. His fingers couldn’t even grab hold of the  Sith’s robes. “You will never achieve that. You were not chosen.”

“Chosen? Chosen for what?”

“You’ll fail, just like all the others. Even if I cannot be there to witness it myself, your downfall will come... There is something out there beyond your understanding. It will crush you someday. The balance will come. The Force wills it.”

Master  Windu’s hand dropped into his lap and he felt his body being lowered to the ground. He’d held on as much as he could, fought until he couldn’t go on any further. He stared up at the vaulted ceiling of the Jedi temple, the only home he’d ever truly known. His eyes shut, never to open again, but as his body became one with the Force and faded from existence, Mace was not alone. 

His fellow Jedi were all around him. 

Kylo stared in shock as Master Windu’s body vanished, leaving nothing but robes and his lightsaber. He took it for himself.  Without anyone to stand in the way,  Kylo marched down to find his apprentice.

* * *

“My new master is dead,” Finn whispered as he gazed up above him. 

Rey bowed her head. “I’m sorry.”

“You should run,” he added, startling her from the strange sensation of death in the Force. She’d never felt it like this before. “We both know what’s coming.”

“Any other way out than the stairs?”

“Not that I could find. Most of the temple collapsed.”

As he spoke those damning words, footsteps echoed down the passageway above. In the low light, they saw  Kylo emerging. His  saber lit his way as he came to a stop at the entrance. Unwilling to walk all the way down to the bottom,  Kylo leaped from the top of the stairs and landed in front of the first statues.

“I didn’t expect to find you here, Jedi scum,” he greeted venomously as his  saber spun in the air. “Finn, you can come home. I dealt with the old man. I’ll forgive you for your actions, just come back to me.”

“Was it necessary?” Finn asked. “He was guarding this place.”

“He stood in my way. Now, help me kill one more and I’ll forget this ever happened.”

Finn glanced to Rey, unable to look away from  Kylo for long. He’d missed his master, even if the vision echoed in his mind.

“We’ll fight him together. Finn, please,” Rey pleaded as she sized up the two Sith. “You know this isn’t meant to be your path. If we fight together, we stand a chance against him.” 

Finn shook his head. “I was chosen, Rey, by Lord Vader himself. He told me I would be tested.”

“Tested for what?” She asked, at the same time as  Kylo said, “You spoke with him?”

“I don’t know but there’s something out there in the Force, more powerful than any of us can imagine. It’s mine, I was chosen to inherit this power. I came here because that was what Vader instructed. He came to me some time ago, after we fought.”

“Anakin spoke to you?”  Kylo asked again. He couldn’t understand why. His grandfather had made his stand point clear unless... “He helped you and not me. He denied me everything I deserved and he’s giving it to _you?_ To a nobody?”

Finn flinched. “I didn’t ask for any of this.”

Kylo advanced, his wrath turned on his apprentice. He ignored Rey entirely, until her blue  saber sprang in his path. 

“Back off,” she growled. 

The  Sith’s saber blocked her from cutting into him. When he pushed, she refused to budge. 

“I thought you were just angry with me,” Kylo said to Finn, “But you clearly made plans that don’t include me. So go on, tell me. Were you planning to usurp me with my grandfather’s help? Rule the First Order? I thought I’d saved you from Momin’s lies but I guess I was too late.”

“I’m not trying to take over! I just wanted to be your equal.”

“By going behind my back? Training with the Jedi? Working with her?”

Rey scoffed. “It’s not nice being betrayed, is it?”

Kylo glowered and shoved her back with the Force. “I’ll deal with you later. My apprentice clearly needs reminding who the master is.” His  saber turned on Finn.

“What are you doing,  Kylo ? We’re friends. I wasn’t doing any of this to hurt you-”

The  saber came flying for his head. Finn ducked out of the way and blocked a fierce slash, pushing his master back a couple of steps, only for  Kylo to advance quickly. 

“I won’t fight you, Kylo.”

“Why not? You were ready to before.”

“Yeah,  _ before _ . Not now.”

Finn was quickly being pushed back into the colosseum. As he dodged and spun back to a safer distance, Rey jumped to strike Kylo. Sensing her attack, the Sith Lord twisted his arm behind him with the  saber acting as a shield, letting Rey’s blade clash against it, before he arched to the side and dodged her second blade.

“You just love turning on your friends, don’t you?” She spat, striking his  saber over and over again until he was disarmed and the  saber rolled across the floor.

Fed up with the Jedi interfering,  Kylo threw her to the side with a sweep off his arm. She yelped as she soared across the arena and smacked into the steps. Finn winced but  Kylo turned his attention on him a moment later.

“ Kylo , please listen to me-”

“Everything I did, every agonising moment spent with my master, all the torture I endured- it was not so that I would fail and lose to my own apprentice. I trusted you. I killed for you. And this is how you repay me?”

Finn opened his mouth to argue but  Kylo sent him backwards. His shoulder smacked into the flagstones painfully and he winced.  Kylo’s saber ignited before his eyes. His vision was coming true. Finn scrambled to his feet but  Kylo threw him back down,  pinning him with the Force.

“Traitor!”

The  saber came swinging down and Finn shut his eyes. If that’s what his future held, nothing but death, he didn’t want to look at his killer. The blade stopped inches from Finn’s neck. He had not heard another  saber clashing with it but the heat was scalding. When he opened his eyes, the blade was hovering and from the raging look on the  Sith lord, he had not stopped it himself.

Finn squirmed out of the way, finally able to move, and glanced towards Rey. She was still unconscious on the steps. Stood protectively beside her was a bearded man. A Jedi. He had the same translucent appearance as Anakin but Finn was not dreaming him up. He was very real and he was keeping Kylo at bay.

“Take her and run,” the Jedi instructed. 

Finn ran to them and scooped Rey into his arms. She stirred with a grunt, and gazed at the Jedi in shock. Finn didn’t give her much of a chance to look. Cradling her carefully, he ran past the statues and up the stairs.  As soon as he cleared the wrecked entrance, they both heard a terrifying crash. Rey twisted in his arms.

“Put me down. I can stand on my own.” 

Not willing to look back and check on what had caused the noise, or to argue with Rey, Finn nodded and ran up the levels with her. She was slower than him, pained from her landing. Without asking, he took her hand and led her up towards the temple. Once they had come back to the surface, Finn held up his  saber and looked back the way they came. No one had followed.

“Who was that guy?” He asked nervously, turning to Rey for answers. His gaze fell from her to the robes piled on the floor. “Where-?”

“Don’t be afraid. He became one with the Force. There’s nothing left, Finn.”

“I suppose it’s up to me to bury those,” he said with a small voice. “I really didn’t know him that well. He was kind of a pain in the ass but he wasn’t a bad person.”

“I would help you but... Finn, I need to go. My master’s waiting for me. Will you be alright?”

“No. I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t know if he’s dead. I’m scared to check.”

Rey turned to her left as a hand came to rest on her shoulder. It wasn’t visible but she felt it, warm and comforting. “It’s not over. You should run too.”

“I can’t leave this place. My training’s not complete.”

“Come back another time. For now, just run.”

Finn nodded and with Rey at his side, he sprinted towards the entrance of the temple. As she rushed out of the doors, Finn went to the troopers.

“Both of you, scram!”

ZA-3763 frowned beneath his helmet and raised his rifle nervously. “Our shift isn’t complete.”

“You won’t have a shift to complete if Ren finds you. Go, now.”

“But he’s on our side-” CT-9084 complained, not understanding the urgency. It seemed that ZA did, and he nudged his partner. “But-”

“It’s an order. Go. Take care of each other.”

The scouts nodded respectively and walked towards the speeders kept just out of sight. Finn watched them leave with a sigh. If Kylo got out, they’d be collateral. Finn couldn’t watch more of his brothers-in-arms die. 

He turned to Rey, who was talking fast into her comm-link. She had a ride and Finn saw it on the horizon.

“He’s with you?” Finn asked as the  _ Revenant _ got closer. “What the hell is going on here?”

“He’s with my master. Look, you saw for yourself that  Kylo can’t be trusted. He turned on me and now on you. Come with me, let me help you. We’ll take him on together.”

“No, I...”

Rey grabbed his arm desperately. “You’re not seriously going to stick around. Oh  kriff , if you’re going to try  _ talking _ -”

Finn put his hand over hers calmly. “No, I have an idea. If it doesn’t work, I’ll find you.”

Rey glanced to the approaching gunship. “Exegol. Find me on Exegol. That’s where my master lives.” She felt Ren’s presence coming up from the temple. “Ren’s coming.”

Finn sensed him too. “Can I grab a ride to the Senate district? I don’t think I can outrun him.”

“Take that stupid Tie Fighter.”

“I can’t fly.” 

Rey rolled her eyes with a shocked scoff. Her grip on his arm tightened and she pulled him towards the hovering ship. The cargo ramp extended down and Rey jumped onboard, dragging Finn inside before she punched the control panel closed. She went straight to the cockpit and sat down beside Vicrul, who cast a confused glance at Finn.

“Land near the Senate,” she instructed the Knight. “I’ll tell you on the way back.”

“Were you successful?” He asked as the  _ Revenant _ set off again.

Rey pulled the red leather book out of her bag, and kept it in a tense grasp when  Vicrul held out his hand for it.

“Let me see.”

“It’s not fake.”

“I don’t trust that Jedi. Show me.”

Reluctantly, she placed it in his awaiting palm. He flickered to a random page and mumbled something under his breath as he read. Slamming the book shut, he passed it back.

“Oh, it’s genuine. No Jedi would know how to write in  Kittât . My master will be very pleased.”

Rey placed it safely back in her bag. Her master said no one could translate it but him.  Vicrul had more tricks up his sleeve than she expected. She cast a worried glance at Finn. “This could help us. Are you sure you don’t want to come with?”

Vicrul made a noise of protest but Rey hushed him with a glare, and turned back to Finn. 

“I’ll find you if I need to.”

“Something I should perhaps be aware of?”  Vicrul cut in as they came upon the Senatorial district. 

“ Kylo’s a problem. For all of us,” Finn explained. “Just land anywhere. I’ll find my way in.”

As the landing gear set down,  Vicrul started rooting around one of the cockpit’s compartments. With a satisfied huff, he pulled a comm-link free and passed it back over his shoulder to Finn. 

“If you need me... Might not be able to answer but I’ll be listening.” As Finn’s fingers clasped it, he held on tight. “We protect our own, kid. Don’t forget that.”

“Thank you.”  Vicrul let the device go and Finn carefully stored it away. “Are all the Knights...?”

“Yes.”

“What happens to Kylo now?”

“That’s up to him. Go on, kid. I  gotta take this one home.” 

Rey glowered at  Vicrul but her gaze softened on Finn. “Take care of yourself.”

“You too.” Finn gave her shoulder a squeeze and then patted  Vicrul’s upper arm. “Thanks for the help.”

“We’re family, kid. No one’s going to look out for us so we’ve got to do ourselves.” Finn nodded and stepped back. “Catch you around, Finn.”

The shuttle took off quickly once Finn had walked away towards the executive building. Perhaps Hux would be able to help him after all. Finn glanced back towards the Jedi Temple in the distance. He’d return for his gear and the books some other time.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

Rey stared at the red journal in her hands and sighed, before glancing up to the hyperspace lane that whizzed past in a blur. Her master was right, she couldn’t use it without a  Sith . The language it  was written in was unlike anything she’d ever seen before. Perhaps  Vicrul could help her.

“Don’t you ever sleep?”  Vicrul asked as she wandered out of the cockpit and into the makeshift living quarters just before the cargo hold. “We still have a long way to go.”

The left side had a cot built into the wall. It was incredibly personalised, with plenty of old junk and Rey found some of it interesting. An ancient probe droid sat in its charging bay nearby. Vicrul was laying in bed with his naked back to the Jedi, but he turned over to look at her. Most of his armour was tossed on the floor beside the cot and she couldn’t imagine wearing such heavy leather all the time. With a hint of satisfaction, Rey realised her arrival had clearly woken him from his nap.

“It would be quicker if we didn’t have to keep jumping all over the place.” At his frown, she pointed back to the cockpit. “I messed around with your navigator. You’re not the only one who can slice.”

“Crap. I’m impressed but I can’t risk being tracked.”

“Yes, your very mysterious and secretive master wouldn’t like visitors. And for the record, I do sleep but I’m not tired. I can’t. I almost died back there. If it hadn’t been for-”

“Yeah, the kid’s got a soft spot for you,” Vicrul teased with a smirk. 

Rey glared in response. “No, he doesn’t. And it wasn’t him. I... what do you know about death? What happens after?”

“It’s cold and it’s dark, and there’s nothing special after you die.”

“That is very specific.”

He shrugged. “Call it personal experience. Why the fascination? Scared there’s nothing afterwards for you?”

Rey shook her head. “No, not for me. I don’t care what happens once I’ve finished my mission. I thought I saw someone but there’s no way they could still be alive. And even if that were possible, they would be very old. The man I saw, he was young but he couldn’t be.”

“Maybe you imagined it.” 

She crossed her arms in annoyance. “I can’t tell if you’re joking about experience.”

Vicrul stood to grab clothes for the refresher and Rey tried to give him some privacy by looking away, but she was quickly distracted by what she saw.

His pale chest was covered in black ink, like sharp vines grew over his skin, clawing and curling aggressively like the ones crawling up his throat. The patterns were interrupted by fatal scars, indicating wounds that would’ve rendered anyone unable to fight. A large burn cut from his shoulder to his sternum- someone had dragged a  lightsaber across him and then plunged it into his heart. Noticing he was being observed,  Vicrul turned his attention away towards the storage container of fresh clothes. She saw the other end of the scar on his back. That  saber had gone through the  Sith . 

“I’ve died more than once, Lady Kenobi,” he stated calmly.

“How is that even possible?” Rey dared to come closer.

He had other injuries- deep cuts from claws across his shoulders, pockmarks left by fanged jaws clamping on his bicep. Some of which would’ve been impossible to walk away from, even with the best medical care. She stared at them in wonder.

“The Force willed it. I’m an agent of the Dark Side, it will keep me alive as long as it can.” He grabbed a sleeveless shirt from the container. “Much like the Force kept you alive.”

He reached out and placed his hand on her metal arm, stroking the jagged scar line where flesh ended and the  prosthetic socket began. Rey shivered even though the skin there was numb. 

“The knowledge of the  Sith extends beyond what most can imagine but there are things the Force is capable of that not even the greatest wielders understood.”

As impressive as  Vicrul’s resurrections were, he was unable to answer Rey’s real question. She was certain she’d seen her grandfather even for a moment. 

“I thought when you died, your body returned to the Force.”

“Yes, in theory.”

“You didn’t.”

Vicrul huffed. “I... don’t know how. It’s a legend to become strong even after death.”

“So it’s more than cold and dark,” Rey added with a raised brow.  Vicrul turned his attention to the droid, checking it was still charging. “That’s just how it was for you.”

“I didn’t ask to be brought back,”  Vicrul said in a quiet voice after a moment. “It happened without choice. I learned to accept it over time. Each time, my master was there.”

“Is that why you do all this for him?”

“I do what I do because the Force wills it. Because I have a promise to keep. You should get some rest. A couple more jumps and we’ll be home.”

The amount of fuel wasted was ridiculous but it was all to keep  Exegol a secret.

“Isn’t it dangerous for you to do this? Going between  Kylo and your master. Surely he’s looking for you by now.”

“Yes, it is, but someone has to do it. You know the saying, if you want it done right... Kylo is tricky, he doesn’t listen to just anyone but he listens to me. And if something happens to me, well... I’ll be alright. My master will be there.”

“That doesn’t mean you should throw yourself into danger.”

Vicrul glanced at Rey with a small smile. “Look at you. Caring.” 

Rey smacked his shoulder with a scoff, but the Sith only laughed.

“It’s cute, really. Look, I’ve been doing this for a long time. I know how to handle the kid. I’ll be fine.”

“Just don’t get yourself killed.  _ Again _ , I guess. I... might need you around if we’re going to take him on.” She sighed and retreated to the cot. Sleep seemed unattainable but it was better than reliving her fight with  Kylo . 

She watched him disappear into the refresher and by the time he’d showered, she was already deeply asleep.

* * *

Finn should not have felt afraid to walk up to the Grand Marshal’s office. He was not an enemy. Right? The red troopers guarding the entrance opened the doors without question. It was possible they didn’t know yet, that his fight had not been reported to the First Order.  Ren was not dead. He sensed him in the distance but it would take time for him to reach the executive office. Not long but enough that Finn perhaps had a chance. 

Hux glanced up from his work with a raised brow but judging from the rather plain expression, Finn was the first to report. 

“You seem troubled,” Hux said as he gestured for Finn to sit down. The  Sith stayed on his feet. Any moment, Ren could call in. 

“You said you’d help me if I ever needed you. Well, now’s the time.  Kylo turned on me. He thinks I’m trying to overthrow him. I barely escaped with my life.”

“And what do you expect me to do? He’s the Supreme Leader. If he’s marked you for dead-”

Finn placed his palms on the desk and leaned forward. “I thought you commanded the First Order. Not him.”

“He’s a powerful ally. To make him an enemy would be reckless and stupid.”

“If you’re powerless, I’ll turn to someone else.”

Hux scoffed. “The Jedi? Good luck with that. You’re their enemy too. The Resistance won’t help you with this. He is Organa’s son.”

Slapping the wood, Finn huffed and crossed his arms. “You said you would help.”

“I will not order my men to kill a  Sith Lord. He and I came to an agreement. There are consequences to everything, Finn.”

“I didn’t run from the Order. I was trying to be stronger, so I could help others. He doesn’t understand that. He thinks I want to take him down.”

“Well, is he wrong? Here you are asking me to commit treason.”

Finn sighed and deflated. “He tried to kill me first. I don’t want him dead but he’ll hunt me, and I’m not done here. I can achieve so much, I know I can. The Order is my home and I don’t want to leave.”

Hux stood and went to Finn’s side. “I understand your frustration and your fear, but reckless action will cost us our lives.  Kylo is a man of action, not words. If you wish to prove your innocence, you’ll have to convince him you are loyal.”

“How?”

Hux hummed in thought and then brought up a hologram of a planet. “You’ve heard of the conflict on  Commenor , haven’t you?”

“They’re not giving up their territory to the First Order.” 

“Exactly and these fighters have been difficult to manage. That’s not the only problem I face. Captain Phasma was due back days ago and her transport was found abandoned in the middle of nowhere. She has not responded to any transmission, and neither have the troopers she was travelling with.”

“Can’t you track her somehow?”

Hux shook his head. “The signal was blocked. Deactivated, perhaps. I’m certain we’ll find her soon enough but in her absence, the rebels have been gaining ground quickly. They’re ruthless savages aided by gangs and Mandalorian forces who took refuge there since we conquered their system. It’s possible to send you in her stead.”

“You want me to fight a war.” Finn felt his stomach twist. Insurgent groups could be handled quickly but a full-out war was not something Finn had experience in. “I don’t know how.”

“Look, you want to be far from Ren and yet prove your loyalty. What better way than to secure a system in the name of the Order? Plus, I believe a Force-user like yourself would be beneficial to our cause.”

“How soon can you send me?”

Hux grabbed his  datapad and flickered through the troop deployments. “Today. There’s a carrier leaving in an hour.”

“ Kylo is surely going to come here. You know that, right?”

“I’ll speak with him. I’m certain he won’t be pleasant to deal with but I’ll keep him at bay. Head over to the hangars, they’ll get you everything you need while I write up your mission details. You’ll have them before you depart.” 

Finn nodded slowly and felt like he’d made a terrible choice to come to Hux. The offer was good. It would satisfy everyone, but Finn was frightened of the battlefield.  Jakku had been more than enough for him. He wasn’t a soldier, not anymore. Finn did not walk out of that office in confidence. In fact, he felt more scared now than before. On the way to the hangar, he felt Ren nearby and his steps hastened.

* * *

Rey stood in front of the  Sith Lord’s throne with her head held high. She extended the book to him and watched as bony fingers clasped around it.

“At last, back in my possession,” the Sith exclaimed with a relieved, breathless laugh. “Oh, so long have I been apart from it. For years, I thought it had been destroyed.” He turned his attention to Rey. “My dear, you have done very well. How was your mission?”

“The Jedi you warned me about is dead.”

“You killed him?” He asked incredulously.

“No.  Kylo Ren is responsible. He found me, we fought, I escaped. I’m unsure of his state, but he’s alive. For now.”

The  Sith Lord carefully got to his feet, pushing himself up with  strenuous effort, and reached out to take Rey’s hands in his. His hands were cold and dry, like a corpse.

“No matter, he was not part of your trial. The most important part is that you survived and came back. We will deal with the boy in time. For now, I wish to show you something.” 

A walking stick flew from the shadows of the room and the  Sith relied on it as he led Rey past the statues. She still felt that pull but her companion’s link was weaker in the presence of the  Sith Lord, like it was being repelled. 

“Was there anything else down there? In the temple?” He asked as he opened a door with the Force. 

“Nothing worth taking. It was broken down, abandoned.”

“The Jedi built their Order above our temple so many centuries ago. They were idealistic fools. Nothing can stop the power of the Dark Side, even if they try to bury it.”

“There were statues down there, like these. And some kind of fighting ground.”

The  Sith nodded slowly. He would’ve been tall if not for the hunch over his stick. “The rule of two was enacted there. One master and one apprentice. When the apprentice wished to become more, they would have to fight for the right to be the master. If they failed, the master would take another apprentice on.”

“I don’t understand why. Wouldn’t the  Sith want to grow their numbers?”

“They did, and it was their downfall. There was no leadership. Wars were waged that led to the death of thousands. It was decided that in order to survive, only two could live in secret. For years, the Sith hid in the shadows, unknown to the Jedi until it was time to reveal ourselves. To take revenge.”

Rey frowned as she remembered bits Luke had told her. “The order to kill all Jedi.”

“A plan that had been laid a very long time ago. Oh, it took so long but it was glorious. Our enemies gone, wiped out, vanquished at last.”

“But the Empire fell.”

“All armies fall eventually, such is the cycle of power. The boy will learn that soon himself. Empire and eras rise and fall but the  Sith are absolute. We do not fall. We survive in the shadows until it is time to strike.” 

The  Sith Lord had taken her to the very top of the temple, where the peak of the mountain had been hollowed out to build an observatory. A stone platform gazed out across the dark, low-hanging clouds, supporting tall pillars that held the roof of the cave. The wind whipped at her face, dislodging the shorter strands of hair from her buns. The air was freezing cold up here and she shivered beneath the cloak lent to her.

The  Sith approached the edge and beckoned for Rey to join his side. For a moment, she contemplated pushing him off. To destroy the leader of the Sith. Apply the rule of two herself.

“There is nothing stopping you, Rey Kenobi,” the  Sith said, hearing her thoughts. He didn’t even turn to look at her as he spoke. “The fall would certainly kill me. But you would be trapped here. I’m afraid that my sons and daughters would not turn to you as the new ruler. Your body would join mine at the foot of this mountain before the next rotation.”

At last, he looked back over his shoulder and extended his hand. 

“It is natural to distrust. All your life, you’ve been lied to. I promised to help you if you completed your mission, and I shall keep that promise. I will share with you the knowledge of all the  Sith , and it begins now.”

Rey cautiously came to his side. Now,  _ she _ feared the edge of the platform. The base of the mountain was hidden beneath the clouds but she knew the drop was very far down. A hand came to rest on her shoulder, startling her, and she glanced up at the  Sith Lord in fear. Deep down, she knew he would not harm her. Not here, not yet. Rey was very distrustful and it had kept her alive so far.

The  Sith Lord ignored her worries. 

“Every being starts powerless. Some remain that way until they die. Others learn to break their chains. You are still chained, young Kenobi. Your fear rules over you. Not just here but out there. You’re afraid of what will happen to your family. You feel alone and powerless. The Dark Side will free you. It will show you how to take control, to take power. To vanquish your foes.”

“I’m just one person. No amount of training will help me take down the First Order.”

“I very much disagree with that. Self-doubt is weakness. You will learn to trust yourself in time. Perhaps one Force-wielder cannot take on the world alone but luckily for you, you are not alone.”

The  Sith Lord’s other hand raised into the air, letting the stick drop to the floor with a clatter. The electrified clouds before them began to part and fade; and under all the gloom, illuminated by a scattering bolt of lightning, Rey saw the hull of a Star Destroyer larger than she’d ever seen.

“Power and control are not achieved in a day. It is cultivated, nurtured, and it requires patience and foresight. My enemies cannot win because I see their every move. I know what they shall do next.”

“You’ll destroy the First Order with this? A ship?” Rey noticed that as the clouds drifted, there were other Star Destroyers in the distance. “A fleet, then.”

The  Sith Lord chuckled. “There is more to winning a war than pure aggression. This is just a taste. I wished to show it to you so that you can see we have more than enough resources. We are not a band of rebels, scrambling for second-hand ships and scavenging for credits. We do not sit on this tempestuous planet out of fear. We observe our enemy and wait for our moment to strike.”

Behind them, footsteps echoed on the stones.  Vicrul stopped at a respectful distance and bowed his head. 

“It seems the situation with Ren is dire. With your permission, master, I’d like to return to Talok.”

“Yes, of course. Go, deal with that boy and keep him under control.”

Vicrul glanced to Rey before bowing again and retreating back into the temple. He was her ride out of here, and soon, she saw the  _ Revenant _ fly up into the atmosphere. Rey was stranded. She didn’t know where  Exegol was or how to get home.

“Come, let us return inside and begin  your training. I wish to see what you’re capable of myself.”

“Yes, my master.”

* * *

The ray shield blocking the cell entrance switched off with a click, announcing to Poe that he had visitors. He opened his eyes and sat up, and immediately widened them in joy. 

“BB-8!” 

The little droid chirped happily but suddenly recoiled to the side, as Grand Marshal Hux appeared in the doorway. He cast a brief glance at the droid and sneered.

“Your intel was correct. You may have your droid back though he has already been wiped clean of Resistance information. As promised, I kept his protocols- no matter how strange they are. I see no reason in owning such a timid machine but to each their own.”

The droid tilted its domed head up at Hux and beeped. He nodded firmly. With a shrill, the ball rolled down the steps into the cell and bumped against Poe’s legs excitedly.

“It’s alright, buddy,” Poe reassured as he petted the metal sphere comfortingly. Looking up at Hux gratefully, he inclined his head. “Thank you. What about the rest of that promise? I’m getting sick of these walls.”

“I have kept that part up as well. Follow me.”

Poe rose to his feet and headed down the corridor with BB-8 at his heel. Red troopers escorted the Grand Marshal out of the prison block and up towards a military hangar teeming with walkers and starfighters. Poe walked closer to him.

“I had to heavily consider your placement. As much as I despise you, Dameron, you are a fine soldier and a talented pilot. I have no doubts in your skills or your intelligence, and I would be a fool to let those go to waste.”

“What are you getting at?”

Hux stopped in his tracks with that odd smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He placed a hand on the rebel’s shoulder. 

“You wish to see the Resistance burn, same as I. Well, I found the perfect way for you to do so. As a pilot in our elite fighter squadron. You’ll be right at home in the sky. Your new home, that is.”

“I... thought you would want me to help you.”

“Oh, you _are_ helping.”

“But I know the Resistance better than anyone. I can help you right here.”

Hux’s fingers dug into his shoulder painfully. “I have all the information I need from your droid. You can keep him, as promised. And you’ll get somewhere nice to live.”

His hand dropped to his side and Hux turned to walk away, but Poe stayed planted. 

“Where am I being assigned?”

Hux pointed up to the Star Destroyer hovering over the Senatorial district. “What better place to prove your loyalty than up there, onboard the  _ Finalizer _ ?”

Poe wanted to punch that smirk off his face. Hux knew. Somehow, he knew that this was part of a Resistance ploy. He had to. It couldn’t be just sheer paranoia. 

Poe loathed that flagship. He’d already escaped it before and seeing it again did not fill him with any kind of joy. He noted bitterly that the damage he had caused with his squad had been repaired.

Hux beckoned for nearby troopers. “You, get this  _ recruit _ on the transport. Don’t let him out of your sight, he’ll certainly try to escape if given the chance. Bring him straight to Commander Mitaka.”

“Yes, sir.” The troopers grabbed Poe’s arms to drag him away. “Come on, move it.”

BB-8 rolled after them quietly.

Poe had often felt the need to punch people. It came as an instinct against idiots and enemies. As he stood, with two troopers holding him, in front of the  _ Finalizer’s _ commander, the one responsible for his entire fleet dying, Poe did not want to punch him. He wanted to pummel the short whip-thin man into the shiny floor of his command deck until there was nothing left but squishy pulp. 

Mitaka was young, stood with too much tension in his shoulders, and he did not look like a man who’d take deadly risks.  Starkiller base was protected against thermal damage but it had not been tested before so extensively. One fault and the commander could’ve wiped out the top commanders of the First Order  _ and _ the prized apprentice of the Supreme Leader. Instead, he’d won the battle, and gained an immense promotion for his bravery. 

And now, Poe had to work beneath him. He tried not to think about the pilots he’d lost that day, all obliterated within a blink. 

“You must be the defected rebel,” Mitaka said, crossing his arms behind his back. “I’m glad to see you’ve come to your senses. If only more of you could do so. Grand Marshal Hux briefed me on your new duties. I hear you’ll be joining our fleet. Can you even fly a Tie Fighter?”

“I can fly anything,” Poe managed to spit out. He was focused on not looking too enraged but it wasn’t working well. “My droid is an excellent co-pilot.”

“Oh, you won’t need it.”

BB-8 beeped angrily from behind Poe’s legs. “I was promised I could keep him.”

Mitaka held up one hand in a peaceful gesture. Poe wanted to reach out and break it, and it took all his self-control to stay still. The plan could still carry on. Hux wanted proof of loyalty. Poe had to be on his best behaviour or they’d throw him out of the airlock and watch him plummet to the surface. 

“There are plenty of duties for an  Astromec to complete right here. The droid will remain on the ship. We fly with sentient pilots, not machines. You’ll be assigned a partner like everyone else. Troopers, take him down to the quartermaster. Have him registered and given a bunk and a uniform. Welcome to the First Order, Dameron.”

Poe was dragged away from the command deck but he glared venomously at Mitaka’s back. He would have to turn this into an advantage but the First Order would be watching every move. He’d have to be very careful.

* * *

The landing area was packed with the shuttles and starfighters of the Knights, and among them was Ren’s new Tie Fighter. To think that he’d melted his grandmother’s stunning Nubian ship to make that monstrosity. Vicrul hated it. Though it left for discussion who would claim the Upsilon if Ren were to discard it.  That wasn’t his main concern.  Kuruk’s latest transmission had been worrying. It was a warning to come home quickly, that Ren was beyond any of their help or advice. She’d left him a few already.  Vicrul had heard fear in her words and the young Knight was not easily frightened. Rarely anything swayed the girl. 

He expected her to greet him at the entrance of the temple but  Ap’Lek stood there with their arms crossed and dressed in their heaviest armour. Not a good sign.  Ap’Lek preferred to walk around without the need for blasters, let alone the skull-like mask.  Vicrul waved as he jogged up the steps.

“I got  Kuruk’s message. Damage report?” He asked, peering past the wide-open doors. 

“It’s bad.”

“How bad?  Ushar -bad?”  Ap’Lek thankfully shook their head. 

“Not yet. He’s in the throne room. He’s been...”  Ap’Lek raised a gloved hand towards their visor, gesturing at their hidden eyes. “Yellow. Since he got here. He hasn’t calmed down at all. Something went down on Coruscant but he won’t say.”

Vicrul patted his friend’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know what happened. Just stay alert. Are the rest inside?”

“Waiting for you.”

“Alright. Let’s get to work, then.”  Vicrul took a deep breath, steadied his nerves, and walked into his home.

Ren was waiting in the throne room just as  Ap’Lek had said, and the Knights stood close by like children expecting punishment. The tension in the room was almost physical. The Dark Side manifested around the  Sith Lord aggressively.  Vicrul bowed his head as he came to stand in front of the others.  Ap’Lek blended in beside the other Knights, not wishing to draw the  Sith’s attention. 

“Master Ren-”  Vicrul began, but  Kylo raised a hand to silence him.

“As my second in command, I expect you to answer your comm-link and report back to me. Your absence has been troubling.”  Kylo gazed across the others. His eyes were golden, framed by a ring of glowing red. The cybernetic was for aesthetic but his human eye was utterly engulfed by the Dark Side’s power. “You are supposed to be my eyes and ears. I rely on you, but you betrayed me. Someone among you knew Finn’s whereabouts and you all tried to keep me from him. I suspect that very same person is working alongside him to overthrow me.”

The Knights glanced among themselves but  Vicrul , with his hands behind his back, gestured for them to calm down with a fist.

“You all led me astray and I wish to know why. What have I done to cause your betrayal? Why did you turn to help Finn?”

Vicrul took a step forward. “No one here is betraying you,  Kylo . We were following your orders to find the Jedi girl.”

“She was with Finn. You would know,  Vicrul , I saw your ship leaving the Jedi temple.”

Vicrul was prepared for this. With a sigh, he dropped his gaze to the floor. “I had no idea,  Kylo . Yes, I admit I saw your apprentice and I helped him but I don’t understand how he is threatening you. All he said was that he needed a ride to the Senate. I saw your ship, I thought perhaps you had spoken together and reunited.”

“Oh, we spoke.”

“ Kylo , I...”  Vicrul carefully stalked closer with one hand out. “Forgive me. I wasn’t aware. I thought I was doing the right thing. I’m sorry.”

Kylo observed him warily. “How did he reach you? You’ve been silent on comms for days. What’s your excuse for that?”

“My comms were down. The Jedi damaged my ship when I was pursuing her. I still have to fix it, now that I’m home. But Finn didn’t use his comm link. He spoke to me, across the Force. It was as clear as your voice is to me now. I was circling the surface level so I went to help.”

Kylo glanced to the side. “He’s capable of that? It seems his time with the Jedi was productive.”

“Forgive me. I really meant well.”

The power around  Kylo calmed considerably.  Vicrul held back a sigh of relief. He wasn’t clear yet. He took the final step to reach the throne and knelt down at  Kylo’s feet, with his head bowed.

“I’ll accept any punishment you deem fit, master. I failed you.” From his belt,  Vicrul withdrew a knife and held it out for  Kylo to take.

Kylo’s hand closed over his, curling his fingers over the handle, and pushed it back towards the Knight. “No. We were all fooled by my apprentice. It is not your fault you were  misled .”

“Master?”  Vicrul glanced up in mock-shock and sheathed the knife. “I’m grateful for your mercy, master.”

Kylo looked out across the Knights. “Take off your helmets. I wish to see your faces.”

As they did,  Vicrul glanced back over his shoulder and noticed that Cardo looked utterly miserable. It drew  Kylo’s attention.

“Forgive me, Master Ren,” Cardo spoke softly. “I just... it’s hard to believe Finn turned on us. I really liked that kid. I thought he was one of us.”

Vicrul appraised him for his convincing misery. Kuruk stepped forward.

“What shall we do about him now?”

“It seems that he’s escaped Coruscant. Hux must’ve had a hand in it if Finn went to the Senate. I’ll try to track him down. He’s now an enemy to us. If you find him, bring him to me and I’ll kill him myself. You’re dismissed. Except you,  Vicrul .”  Kylo leaned back in his throne as the Knights dispersed and  Vicrul stood up.

“Now that it’s just us, I have more questions.”

With effortless grace,  Kylo rose to his feet and sealed the doors to the throne room with the Force.  Vicrul tensed under the  Sith’s wrathful gaze. He thought he had him in his palm, that he’d sated his curiosity with lies. Kylo prowled around him and stopped behind the Knight, leaning in so close it made his hair stand on end.

“What about the Jedi?”  Kylo asked in a low voice. “She escaped with Finn.”

“I didn’t see her. It was just Finn.” 

A gloved hand landed on  Vicrul’s shoulder, clawing into the bone sharply. He stayed very still, never wincing aloud. 

“I suggest you reconsider lying to me. I sensed her. You might be skilled in masking your presence in the Force but she isn’t. She was with you.”

“Maybe you sensed wrong. I didn’t see the girl.”

Kylo snarled and wrapped his hand around  Vicrul’s throat. The Knight started to reach up but stopped himself. If Kylo wanted to take out his anger on him,  Vicrul would allow it. For now.

“Don’t test me. I have been betrayed enough. You are the last person I wish to harm, but I will. Now, tell me where you took her. Tell me or I’ll rip it from your mind.”

Vicrul swallowed painfully. “I promise, I didn’t see the girl-” 

The grip tightened on his throat and  Vicrul struggled to breathe. Suddenly, he felt  Kylo’s hand on his belt and heard the slide of metal pulling free. His own knife was pressed against his lower back.

“Every lie will see that you lose something valuable,”  Kylo growled in his ear. “I can make this last a very long time and I will keep you conscious throughout the pain. I won’t punish you for being fooled by Finn but you have no excuses to fall back on with the girl. Where did you take Rey?”

Vicrul could not tell him. It wasn’t time. His master had not given him the permission. His silence was abrupted quickly when the tip of the knife slipped through his skin.  Kylo kept him pinned in place with his choking grip.

“You will tell me.”

Vicrul gritted his teeth but let out a whimper as the blade went an inch deeper. Hot blood poured from the wound, soaking his shirt.

“Everything I did for you,”  Vicrul gasped out, “Every sacrifice. You think you’ve been betrayed? Look at what you’re doing to me. We’re friends. Hurting me, all because you can’t accept the truth. What more can I say? Is there even anything you would believe? I’ve always been by your side. Always. And you repay my loyalty like this?”

He felt  Kylo pause and think. The blade retreated and  Vicrul let out a groan as it pulled free. The cut was deep, he needed  bacta , but it wasn’t going to kill him. He believed it had missed any organs.  Kylo sheathed the bloody knife and let the Knight go.  Vicrul didn’t turn to face him as he heard the doors open and the  Sith leave the room. 

Vicrul’s hold had not slipped completely but he could tell the time was coming. He would have to contact his master right away but that meant escaping  Talok somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 **

The transport set down on the surface of  Commenor far too soon for Finn’s liking. The landing was bumpy in the storm and the  Sith struggled to see in the darkness as the wind billowed and the rain came down heavily. He could spot the military camp on the outskirts of the spaceport, illuminated by flood lights and patrol ships above, but they were far from the safety of the perimeter. 

“Hey, why not just land there?” He asked to the nearest trooper with a black  pauldron , who’d overseen their arrival. 

“We can’t, sir. There’s heavy rebel activity in this zone. They’ve shot down several transports already. It’s safer to go on foot.” 

Finn glanced around the dark field and made out dark shapes in the distance. Rocks or buildings, perhaps. Perfect places for snipers. Walking was no safer than flying out here, especially in the rain where the soft soil had turned into mud lakes.

“Sir! You’ll need this.” The trooper handed him a white helmet. “It has night vision. We can’t use lights or they’ll spot us in the grass.”

Finn took the familiar helmet with a frown. He’d sworn never to wear one again but even he was struggling in the dark. He could sense the troopers with the Force but beyond his general area, it took too much concentration away from the task at hand.

“I thought the First Order had this place under control. Why are the rebels such a problem to our army?” 

The trooper scoffed before she could stop herself. “I don’t know what the upper ranks have been saying, sir, but  Commenor is an active war zone. We can barely hold the spaceport. Ever since the nearby systems offered their help to the Resistance, we’ve been losing ground each day. I thought that’s why they sent you, sir.” 

She glanced to the side as her scanner gave a small beep.

“We’ve got incoming! Get to cover!” 

Just as the words escaped, a barrage of blaster fire came out from the darkness. Most of the troopers ducked behind the transport and Finn took cover behind a nearby rock. He sensed the enemy in the distance but as he tried to peek, a shot struck the rock. Perhaps the helmet was a good idea. He suddenly missed his old one but it was left behind at the temple.  Shoving the stormtrooper helmet on, Finn jumped out of cover with his  saber ignited and started deflecting bolts back at the Resistance scum. He caught a couple but his scanner warned him of a heat signature coming in fast. 

Throwing his hand out, Finn stopped the rocket in mid-air and pushed it back towards the rebels where it exploded. The whole field set alight on fire and the screams of the rebels filled the air. He quickly glanced back to the men.

“Go, head to the camp,” he instructed them. “I’ll cover you.”

The troopers followed his order and began running towards the camp just half a mile away. Finn needed to give them as long as he could. Once they’d cleared a good distance, Finn ran to catch up. He deflected bolts as the Resistance targeted him. A few troopers slowed to shoot back, aiding Finn in taking more out.  They weren’t  far now. The screech of Tie Fighters above was a welcoming yet jarring sound. The camp had sent out reinforcements and lit up by the fire, the rebels were easier to spot. With the ships taking over the fight, Finn made sure the troopers reached the perimeter. 

The transport was abandoned but they’d have to return for the supplies they’d stashed onboard. It could be done with an escort and it wasn’t Finn’s main priority. As he took on some of the last rebels stupid enough to come closer to the camp, the soldier beside him was shot down. Seeing a fellow trooper fall almost made Finn lose all his concentration and get struck by a bolt. He dodged it, twisting to the side as it flew past, and dealt with the last rebel before ducking down to check if the trooper was alive.

He noticed their chest was still moving up and down. That wouldn’t be the case for long. Looping one  plastoid arm around his shoulders, Finn heaved the trooper to their feet.

“Come on, you’re almost there. Hang on!” 

The soldier still had the strength to stumble along as Finn helped them to the gates of the camp. A wall had been hastily set up, guarded by turrets. As soon as Finn made it inside, the gates shut behind him and someone came to take the injured trooper to the medical tent. He pulled off the helmet hastily.

The same black- pauldron soldier waved Finn over to a tent and she clapped a grateful hand on his back once he was in reach. 

“I’ll be honest, I wasn’t sure what to expect when you got drafted to my squadron, but if you keep that up, maybe we’ll be alright.”

“I’ll do what I can.”

“If it’s anything like what I just saw, we’ll have  Commenor in First Order hands in no time. Which reminds me, welcome to Chasin city! Sergeant FG-0960, sir.” She gave Finn a hurried salute.

“Sergeant? Shouldn’t there be a lieutenant?”

She shook her head and pulled off the stuffy helmet. Her brown hair had been tied back neatly but under the plastoid, it had frizzed and tangled. The sergeant was just a few years older than Finn, with pale-yellow skin. The helmet hid her short crown of horns. The tiny spikes came down from her hairline to a point above her nose, and curled around her sharp cheekbones. 

“Line of command falls to me, sir. Captain Phasma never returned and our lieutenant died last week in a terrorist explosion on the east side of town.” She glanced at him with narrowed black eyes. “What exactly is your rank, sir? Your data transfer wasn’t exactly extensive.”

“I work alongside the Supreme Leader. I’m not part of your ranking system. I was told my abilities would be of some use down here.”

“Well, you’re not wrong about that. Alright, I suppose you will assume command. I’ll give you all the information I have, my men are yours, sir.”

Finn inclined his head. “Thank you. I’ll certainly need it. I’m not an expert in warfare but I have fought many rebels.”

“Good. There’s plenty here for us to fight. I’ll sort out your comms and datapads tonight. Were you given armour before your deployment, sir?”

“I prefer my own.” 

FG-0960 gave him a not-so-subtle look over. Her doubt was very clear. He barely had any armour that could stop a blaster bolt. It was mostly black fabric, such as leather and thin cotton which  aerated better than wool or metal or  plastoid . 

“Even so, sir, I suggest something stronger. I have plenty in the armoury you can choose from. These rebels are unlike anything you might’ve dealt with.”

“How so?”

“They’re being helped by the Mandalorians we chased out of their system. Most of them abandoned their  homeworld to help the rebels once we took Sundari. They don’t fight fair. We need every advantage we can get.” The sergeant gestured at Finn’s chest with the back of her hand. “That means armour. If plastoid isn’t your thing, I’ve got something even better. I suggest you take a look.”

“Alright, fine. Which barrack was I assigned to?” Finn looked across the various tents and transports. There wasn’t a lot of equipment left. It seemed more like a rebel camp than something owned by the First Order. The troops here were stretched thin.

“Sir, you’re not sleeping in a double bunk with troopers. You’ve been granted access to Captain Phasma’s quarters until she returns, which seems unlikely. It’s that one there. Should be up to your standards, sir.”

“Thank you. I’ll go check it out. Also, I’ll want everything you’ve got on the rebels and on Chasin. Underground and street maps, civilian numbers, inventory counts. Everything. I need to know what we’re working with.”

“Yes, sir.” Just as Finn began to walk away, the sergeant touched his arm. “I didn’t catch your name, sir. The transfer file lacked those details too.”

“It’s Finn.”

She seemed surprised. It was almost too casual for her but she nodded and let him go on his way. Finn headed to the armoury at her request.

He had not missed stormtrooper armour and he refused to put it on. The white was too striking, too bold, compared to his recent style. The black was neutral, simple, and he could move much better without the  plastoid pieces clacking together. He’d left behind the life of a soldier and he’d come right back to it despite every attempt to distance himself.

Finn could only hope that  Kylo would not track him here. Not until he’d secured  Commenor for the First Order and proved his loyalty. Looking around, that could take a while. The troops were exhausted and injured. Reinforcements from other systems had to be lacking for a reason, perhaps because every transport was attacked. If Finn could clear a path and help them get more troops to the camp safely, that would give them a fighting chance.

He realised with a huff that he’d been staring into the visor of a helmet for too long. His mind was so overwhelmed with the past. He had to let it go. Finn wasn’t the same scared soldier he’d been two years ago, fearing for his life on  Jakku . He was a  Sith , he was braver, smarter. He wasn’t some frightened kid anymore.

A glint of metal took his attention away from all the white  plastoid . At first glance, Finn thought Phasma might’ve left her chromium armour behind but it wasn’t the same material. It didn’t shine like hers, and it was dirty with soot and dried blood. A trophy taken from the rebels.

Beskar.

Finn took the blue chestplate and gauntlets. The metal could deflect blaster bolts. It would need cleaning but Finn wasn’t tired, despite the late hour. He had slept plenty on the Star Destroyer that had brought him to the Commenor system, sinking into peaceful dreams to the hum of powerful engines.

Grabbing a cleaning kit, Finn took the bundle and headed to Phasma’s old quarters. All he knew was that she’d gone missing on her return from Coruscant without a trace. No one knew if she was alive, if she’d betrayed the Order, or if she’d been assigned to a top-secret mission. Rumours were aflame among the troops, regardless.

Her mobile transport was spartan and clean. Hardly any sign that she’d stayed here at all, beyond some blasters and a sniper rifle in the corner of the room. She had her own desk and a sizeable bed, along with a private refresher and a mouse droid that beeped a greeting to Finn. He tried not to step on the tiny whizzing thing as he crossed the room and dropped his gear on the desk.

It was certainly nicer than his stay at the Jedi temple. Those books he’d left behind would be safe in that sealed room. He’d only found it by chance. He doubted that  Kylo would ever think to look, especially in the state he was likely in. Finn almost reached out across the Force to check on his old master but connections went both ways. Being tracked here was far more terrifying than the warzone he’d been place in the middle of.  Kylo needed time to calm down. Finn would approach him when the time came. For now, he had a job to do here.

* * *

The field beyond the camp had burned throughout the night but the wind had carried the flames in the opposite direction, saving the troopers the effort of combating the fires. If it burned the Resistance camps in the  wilderness , all the better. The only downside was that the air was heavy with smoke and soot, and Finn coughed when he walked out of his quarters. 

He wandered over to the makeshift cafeteria where rations had been severely cut. He took the offered food with a thanks that surprised the soldier on breakfast duty, and sat apart from the main groups. Taking it to his quarters meant crossing half the camp and he couldn’t be bothered when all he had were two nutrient bars and a special drink meant to give him enough energy for the day. 

Biting into his feast, Finn remembered just how much he hated trooper rations. Bland, tasteless, over-salted to compensate for the lack of flavour. Still, he ate it without voicing any complaints. The others wouldn’t appreciate it. Finn had considered that the troops could fear or despise him, even after the rescue last night. He had been privileged for a while now and coming from the Supreme Leader’s side could lead to a divide. Before he could consider how to bridge the potential gap, FG-0960 hovered in front of his table.

“Mind if I join you, sir?” She had her helmet tucked beneath one arm and a tray balanced on the other. 

“Sure. I don’t mind company.” 

The sergeant glanced down at the last morsels Finn was reluctant to eat. “You know the higher-ups get better food, right? You don’t have to sit here among us.”

Finn blinked. “I was told supplies were very low. That’s why we brought some on the transport with us.”

She shrugged. “Never stopped the lieutenant or the captain from dining every night in their quarters.”

“Redistribute it to the troops. They need to eat too, and not this shit. Always hated rations.”

“Oh, you’ve had the chance to sample our famous cuisine, huh?” She cocked an eyebrow. “Was it a dare?”

Finn chuckled and shook his head. It was easy to pull aside his collar and show her the edge of his designation. “Lifetime of experience, unfortunately. So, about those supplies- I was thinking we could use the Tie Fighters as scouts and escort a couple pilots to the transport so they can bring it here.

Once she’d gotten over her initial shock that Finn had once been like her, she hummed in thought. “Yeah, that could work. There’s been no sign of the rebels last night but I’m sure they’ve got their eye on the supplies, same as us. I’ve requested a blockade over the planet to scan all incoming trade but so far, I’ve received nothing. I’m not even sure they’re listening to us.”

“There’s been a lot of problems in Coruscant lately. General Organa is hiding there along with the main rebel cell.”

FG-0960 slapped the table in awe. “No way! Oh, if they capture her, it could rip these rebels apart.”

“She’ll be captured, I have no doubt. For now, we’re mostly on our own. A blockade won’t be possible, especially not with all the trading routes.”

“You read what I sent you.”

Finn chuckled. “Of course. Those supplies are our first priority. Shouldn’t take long. What’s the status inside the city?”

“Most locals are unwilling to talk. The rebels are set up everywhere. It’s not just one hideout. There are dozens all over the planet. Every time we cover more ground, we lose it somewhere else.”

Finn hummed as he recollected the maps FG-0960 had sent him. He would need another closer look later but a plan was forming in his mind. 

“We need to move the camp into the city. Divide ourselves just like the rebels. If we huddle in one place, we’ll be easier targets. They know how to attack our transports so if we make landing points only in the city, they’d be risking civilian lives with their tactics. Once we take the city and surround its borders, we’ll have more chances to spot them.”

“Should we set up the main command in the center?”

“No, from what you showed me, those buildings would only trap us if we were to be attacked. Take the port, we’ll have enough space for the ships and fuel. That way, we can also control what supplies come in. We might not have a blockade in the air but we’ll have one on the ground. Plus, if the rebels still attempt to take out our transports, we can start using civilian transport to hide our soldiers. The rebels won’t be able to know the difference. They won’t risk finding out.”

The sergeant leaned back with her arms crossed. “I thought you said you were new to warfare.”

“I’ve only ever been on one battlefield but this? I’ve done this before. I was part of Naboo’s capture. I know the rebels and how they think, what risks they’ll take.” Finn leaned back to mirror her. “So, think you can do all this?”

FG-0960 was clearly impressed. “With someone like you on our side, we’ll have our troops in place by sundown.”

Finn smirked and stood to get ready. Chasin would be theirs easily. They had the numbers for it. Finn just had to keep them all alive and organised.

* * *

Repetition was not Poe’s forte. Doing the same task more than three times in a row drained him of all patience and concentration. Life onboard a Star Destroyer was nothing but repeating the same schedule, day in, day out. Poe woke up very early, showered alongside the men he shared a 20-bed dorm with, dressed in a black jumpsuit, ate a bland breakfast in the cafeteria with hundreds of other soldiers, and then went about his assigned duties and attended mandatory training classes. 

He quickly began to understand why Finn had run away. For him, this life was hell. Any attempt to be his own person was snuffed out. Stormtroopers were treated worse than the lowest ranking officers but just a tad better than droids. At night, when he struggled to sleep fearing someone would kill him for being an ex-rebel (not that anyone knew), he heard their hushed complaints.  They did not deserve it. Almost everyone around him had been taken from their homes, their families, before they uttered their first words. Some were genuine recruits; men and women who either had no other alternative, or those who sought a military career. Regardless of their past, they all ended up the same: miserable.

Poe had not meant to come here. He was supposed to be at the Grand Marshal’s side, leeching information and planning to assassinate him. Instead, he was taking part in drills under the command of his enemy. Perhaps he could make something worthwhile out of this failure.

Climbing out of the Tie Fighter cockpit, Poe tore off his helmet and debated throwing it across the simulation training hall. Behind him, his angered co-pilot was proceeding to gain ground and Poe was roughly yanked to a stop by a gloved hand.

“This is all your fault!” His co-pilot yelled as Poe swung back. “I’ve never had such a terrible partner before. For once in your life, can you just stick to protocols? I’m at the bottom of the scoreboard again! And it’s because of you!”

Poe glanced at the numbers displayed on the wall. “Nope. I’m bottom. You’re one above me.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better! Ugh, I’m asking for a new partner. You’re useless.”

Poe crossed his arms and looked down at his helmet. Perhaps he could throw it at his co-pilot and knock some sense into him. Before he could bring his arm back, Poe noticed the squad leader was marching furiously in his direction. Was anyone not angry with him?

“PD-7510, your results are atrocious. I don’t know how you made it onboard this ship with your lack of discipline.” 

Poe shrugged. “I’m not shooting at unarmed ships, sir.”

“You-” A finger jabbed against his chest. “-Will listen to _orders,_ or you will be dropped from this elite program and sent to sanitation. Or worse. I want better results, PD-7510. You’re dismissed.”

Poe tried not to roll his eyes at the squad leader. He joined the others in the changing rooms where he put his piloting gear away neatly with the rest, and logged his returns into the databank. As he changed from the sweaty workout uniform to a clean jumpsuit, one pilot from his squadron sat down on the bench behind him.

“If you’re here to yell at me, I’ll just ignore you,” Poe said without much kindness in his voice. He was so sick of the First Order, on a deeper level now than before. They were so strict and annoying.

“I’m curious about something,” the woman asked, startling Poe.

He turned and was greeted by JA-1256, the current winner of the scoreboard. She was a young dark-skin woman, fresh out of the Academy, with her hair trimmed close to her scalp- much like Poe. She was also in the wrong changing room. Poe didn’t understand the separation between the men and women, especially when soldiers would cross over all the time. 

“I saw your scores when you first arrived. Alone, you beat even my best times. Hell, I think you were record-breaking for the  _ Finalizer _ . I can tell when someone wants to give up and can’t be bothered anymore. I’m curious why you’d go so far and stop now.”

“Maybe I wasn’t expecting to do this sort of thing. Maybe I signed up for something else.”

She hummed but Poe could tell she wasn’t buying it. “Well, if you’re trying to get kicked out, you’re doing a great job.”

“I wouldn’t complain.”

“Oh, you would. Sanitation is not fun. Look, I can help you get better scores. The boss owes me a favour so if you want, we can team up.”

Poe watched her curiously. “Why are you helping me? Aren’t you afraid I’ll bring you to the bottom of the board?”

“Nope, I’m not worried at all. But don’t worry, PD-7510, I’m not doing this to be nice to you. If we’re not up to standard, the whole team suffers; and when we’re out there, we need to function as a team. I’d rather not die because some nerf-herder thinks he’s above the rules.”

Poe couldn’t help but smirk. He liked her. Extending his hand for her to shake it, he said, “I prefer to be called Poe, instead of that stupid code.”

She took his hand with a laugh. “Jannah. Huh, look at you, I didn’t know nerf-herders could be so civil.” He rolled his eyes. “Hey, me and some of the boys from the other squads come here during the night shift, just for fun. Why don’t you come join us tonight?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“You better.” Jannah winked and got up to return to her own changing room.

Sneaking from the dorm room was easy. Poe wasn’t the only one still awake at the late hour, and he’d heard a couple men wander out already. For all the rules and protocols, there was nothing the First Order could do to stop the troopers having some fun at night.  When it was his turn to get up and head down to the simulation hall, Poe feared getting caught. In theory, there was nothing that could be done to him. He wasn’t a normal trooper, he couldn’t be reconditioned. 

He clung to the walls and waited for patrols to walk by. If only he had BB-8 with him, but the droid was locked up tight somewhere with the other units. The Astromec’s tools were ideal for repair so he was kept secured and powered off unless he was needed. Poe would need to find his way to him soon.

The hall looked empty. All the lights were off except in the spinning pods of the Tie Fighters. Only one was being actively used, and Poe watched in fascination as the pod moved fluidly with the help of magnetic arms and clamps. It was by far the best simulation system he’d seen so far, but nothing beat stealing one.

As he walked closer, he heard Jannah’s voice coming from one of the lit-up pods and spotted her sitting with another man. When she noticed him, Jannah  waved.

“I knew you'd come by,” she said with a smile. “This is TH-0064, or Trish.”

Trish gave Poe a weak wave. He looked half-asleep.

Jannah pointed to the spinning Tie Fighter. “And in there is UJ-4777. We call him Seven. His choice, not ours.”

“I’m Poe.”

“Yeah, Jannah already mentioned you,” Trish explained, “She also said you broke the record for solo-flight missions.”

Poe nodded as he sat down beside them. “I fly better on my own. Or with a droid.”

“That explains things. Thing is, here, we fly in pairs. We  gotta work together otherwise we’ll end up as space dust.”

“Speaking of,” Jannah interrupted, “Poe, you and I need to trial our partnership. No point pulling in that favour if it’s a waste of time but I have a  feeling we’re going to do just fine together.”

She led him to an unoccupied pod. “You take gunner, I’ll take controls. We’ll swap after the simulation runs out.”

“Which one are we playing?”

“Depends how much fire you’ve got in you. I usually load up a big battle, gives me more to shoot at.”

Poe could accept that. He climbed the ladder up to the pod and made himself comfortable in the lower gunner seat at the back while Jannah took the front. He heard her pressing buttons and the round viewport turned from a black screen to a field of stars polluted by gunships and Star Destroyers. 

“You really meant battle, huh?” He stared at all the ships and felt right at home.

“If you can’t handle it-”

“Oh, I can. Trust me. Start it.”

Jannah chuckled at his eagerness. “Alright, starting in three, two-”

The pod jostled as she took control and immediately swung the ship to chase after speeding enemies. She was fast on the forward-facing cannons, spinning and ducking beneath debris. Poe shot at what he could see around him but Jannah was leaving a trail of destruction. She hugged the side of a Star Destroyer and launched herself over the hull in time to stop an incoming Y-Wing.

It took her all of five minutes to clear the airspace. Poe was mildly jealous of her skills as the simulation ended with the command to return to the ship. She sighed happily and leaned back in her seat, glancing over her shoulder.

“Think you can do better, flyboy?”

“I know I can.”

There wasn’t enough room in the Tie Fighter to swap places at the same time, so Jannah climbed out and sat on the rim of the hatch, and waited until Poe sat in the pilot’s seat. The controls for a regular Tie Fighter were simple enough to Poe and he set up the simulation again.  Jannah was equally skilled with the ventral cannons. She caught what Poe couldn’t, listened to his warnings. She was a good partner and an excellent pilot. It was Poe that found himself struggling when forced to shoot down rebel ships. He knew it was fake but gunning down one of his own hurt him deeply.

Just as he shot the left engines of a persistent Y-Wing, the simulations cut short. They ended so abruptly that Poe yelled out in anger before he could control himself. They had not been hit. The Tie Fighter was intact.

“Someone turned it off,” Jannah explained as she went to climb out.

“No, stop, let me check. Stay here.”

Poe opened up the hatch and peeked over the top of the pod. The lights were all on and their squad leader was standing there with his arms crossed angrily with two troopers at his side. Trish and Seven had been pulled aside as well.

“PD-7510, get out of that pod immediately.”

Poe held up his hands in surrender as he made his way across to the ladder. “Alright, alright. Take it easy, it’s just me.”

Once he was back on the ground, the troopers grabbed and dragged him over. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Practicing. You said you wanted better results.”

“During your allocated training time, not when you are forbidden to leave your dorm. I’ve had enough of you. Send all three to reconditioning. There must be something clearly wrong with this boy.” 

Poe didn’t fight the troopers as his wrists were placed in binders in front of him, but Trish argued, earning him the smack of the blaster rifle against his back. 

“Shut the hall down,” the squad leader instructed as he marched ahead of the escort.

Poe dared to look back towards the pod where Jannah was still hiding. He wasn’t sure why he’d taken it upon himself to keep her from getting caught. But when he looked to Trish and Seven, Poe knew he wasn’t going to let them get reconditioned. It was a barbaric method of implementing loyalty and enemy or not, Poe did not approve. He was going to help them, somehow.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

As he dragged himself from the medical bay back to his room, Vicrul felt a tug in the Force and turned to look. Kuruk was beckoning him. He followed her out past the courtyard, where the temple grounds faded into the treeline, and walked along the overgrown path into a series of open-air caves linked together by natural bridges. He rarely went this way unless he wanted total privacy.  Up ahead, Kuruk had stopped on a thin yellow-rock bridge draped with vines and overly-sweet pungent flowers. The bridge was wide enough to sit down and she swung her legs over the side, above a natural pool that had formed from all the tropical storms billowing down into the crater-like cavern. Trees and vines covered the edge of the hole, hiding it from view. Plenty of unsuspecting creatures fell down here, some fortunate enough to land in the water. With the bright sun shining through, all sorts of plants had grown on the mossy rocks. When supplies were low, Kuruk would often bring back a few fish from the pool. 

Vicrul sat down with a hiss and waited for her to speak. Her delicate face was heavy with fear and she wrapped her arms around one knee, looking down at the dark shapes in the pool. Where the water was clearer, he saw the white bones of large beasts which had been picked clean. The bones became a home, a hideout, for the smaller fish so they could be safe from the much larger snake-like monsters in the darker, deeper parts of the pool. The sharp dorsal fins of one such monster peaked from the waters and Vicrul watched as it hunted, its long tail swishing back and forth patiently.

“What do we do now?” She asked. 

“I have to get word to our master. Only his guidance will see us through this.”

“Kylo’s not going to let you leave.” Kuruk looked across to him. “You barely talked your way out of this. I’m scared he’ll do much worse next time. Maybe it’s time we cut him loose.” 

Her hand rested down between them and  Vicrul placed his on top reassuringly.

“Not unless our master gives us the command. You know the plan, same as I. Kylo is uncontrollable but we have spent too long bringing him to power. If we were to give it up now... all of it would have been wasted. I’m certain all he needs is a firm hand and he’ll be tamed.”

“Even if he could be, do you honestly think he’ll allow himself to be ruled? He’s had a taste of freedom, he won’t give that up.”

“Either he kneels or he dies. The others are in place, our master made sure. Kylo isn’t himself anymore but I...” His grip on her hand tightened but not painfully. He was clinging to her like an anchor, desperate to be grounded. “I don’t want to lose my family. My master can do whatever he likes to me. I don’t care. I can take it. But Kylo is isolating himself, shunting away everyone. I was afraid of what I’d find here when I came home. I’ve never known you to be scared. I’m not sure if he’s beyond my help.”

“Vi, maybe it’s time for protocol thirteen.”

Vicrul shook his head. “And allow Kylo to keep this planet for himself? Absolutely not. We were here first, this is our home. I need to get a transmission out without Kylo catching it. I’m sure we can fix this.”

“My ship has what you need. I’ll go run an errand and you sneak onboard.”

“I don’t want you to get involved,  Kuruk . It’s too dangerous.”

She smiled softly. “It’s a bit late for that now. Plus, your ship is damaged and I’m certain he’ll have placed trackers on all of us. If you go alone, you’ll be damning yourself. Go to the eastern pick-up point tonight, I’ll be there. ”

Kuruk moved to embrace him but she stopped when he hissed at the movement, and his face scrunched up in pain.

“I’ll be alright,” he promised. “Go on, you go back first. I’ll stay here. I could use the peace and quiet.”

She settled for pressing her forehead to his, and walked carefully behind him along the bridge and back up to the temple.  Vicrul watched her go until she disappeared into the cave system, and turned his attention up towards the bright  blue sky peeking through all the overhanging foliage.

Talok had been his home for too long to give it up to a Sith Lord who couldn’t appreciate anything. Plus, there were too many  artifacts and  holocrons here to leave  Kylo alone with. It would only be a matter of time before he brought the First Order to defend it if the Knights left.

* * *

Vicrul couldn’t remember the last time they’d used the eastern point. It wasn’t exactly the safest place to be, either. The temple was on a tall cliff that was safe from the waves. The ocean no longer reached the rocks due to some Force-adaption to the currents, but the other side of the island wasn’t as secure. With nothing worth protecting, the natural erosion from the waves had been allowed to carve out arches in the rocks. 

Landing a heavy ship was going to make the ground crumble beneath the weight and  Vicrul did not care to fall into the dark ocean crashing below him. He waited away from the edge, under the cover of spindly trees with long roots that dug deep and crawled over the rocks like spiked tentacles. It reminded him too much of Dathomir.

The sun had already set and if Kylo was bothered about his absence, his ‘repaired’ comm link would’ve gone off. Instead, it was silent and peaceful. He watched the moon reflected on the water and closed his eyes to meditate with the Dark Side. It enveloped him almost caringly, like sinking into the comforting arms of an old friend, and he breathed out as it pulled at his emotions, tangling itself in his fear and anger towards Kylo, like the roots of the trees. 

He had always been loyal to the Force, letting it take action through him, instead of trying to dictate it. He was a servant to the Dark Side and did its bidding, but this plan, these ideas, did not spawn from the Force. They were man-made, engineered with surgical precision, and  Vicrul feared he might someday make the wrong move and destroy all that hard work. 

The Force listened to his worries without judgement and  Vicrul felt empowered by the control it exuded. His old master once had a way with words that always calmed the fear in Vicrul and reassured him, but comfort only led so far. The Force felt like a boost of energy, a shove forward that made him want to keep going. It was more than just a physical power, it was inner strength. It kept his head high and made him feel alive.  His own strength was similar to a crackling fire, calm when it needed to be and purposeful. When he focused on the Dark Side and let it connect with every cell, every thought, every part of him, it turned into a blazing inferno. It gathered every scattered emotion and compiled it together, explained it all to him in such a simple manner that it made  Vicrul wonder why he’d been lost to begin with. The Force focused him, grounded him. 

The sound of engines broke him from his meditation but it wasn’t unpleasant. He sensed  Kuruk and the Force allowed him to awaken with clarity, releasing him as it withdrew its deep roots. Her black-painted U-Wing came closer and the sliding door opened up on one side.  Vicrul jumped up with a Force-boost, landed inside, and pressed the control panel to shut the door. 

The old ship had once belonged to the Rebellion before it had been tossed onto a scrapheap.  Kuruk had restored it herself over time, painting it to suit her. She had never been a fan of the colour blue.  As he walked the short way to the cockpit, the ship angled up towards the upper atmosphere and left the safety of  Talok’s planetary shield. They still had a ways to go before their transmissions were safe from Kylo. 

“How did you get away?”  Vicrul asked as he sat down beside  Kuruk , and didn’t dare interfere with her flying methods. She learned how to fly on a scrap planet with no rules or air traffic control. 

Kuruk shrugged. “We’re low on supplies.”

“What supplies? The deliveries are every month. We should have enough.”

“I tampered with the inventory droid just in case, but  Kylo has never once cared to know how we get our supplies or when. Why would our great master ever care about grunt work? If he decides to track the  _ Void _ , he’ll see that I’m heading to  Batuu . I suggest you send your transmission from there. It won’t take long.” 

The  _ Void _ jumped to hyperspace noisily.

Half an hour later,  Kuruk landed at one of the ports on the outskirts of Black Spire outpost. She patted his shoulder.

“I’ll grab some things and you can do what you need to. I’m sure you know how to operate these scramblers.”

“Yeah, I’ll figure it out,” he said without much confidence as he stared at all the hanging wires and loose panels of the devices piled to one side. He waited until  Kuruk had left the ship before figuring out the mess. 

As he waited for the connection to reach his master,  Vicrul watched the busy port.  Batuu had regained popularity as it became one of the last free ports without too many nosy stormtroopers. He spotted several ships which would be ideal for smuggling; and judging by the number of armed people around, that was  Batuu’s main purpose. He missed the days when he could watch the Imperial camps burn.  Batuu had healed since then.

“Yes?” 

Vicrul blinked and glanced down at the transmitter. He could not see his master but his voice came through clearly.

“Master, I regret to report that the situation with Ren is far more dire than I predicted. He’s lost his mind. He believes he is being betrayed by everyone, including his apprentice. And I am unsure if the boy will be safe on Commenor. I fear for his safety.”

“This was always a risk. Worry not about the apprentice, the boy will strive where he is. It will strengthen his resolve.”

“Master, there is something else. Ren turned on me, tried to torture me for the whereabouts of the Jedi. I told him nothing. He does not know anything.”

There was silence for a moment and  Vicrul feared the connection might’ve cut off. 

“Ren is too volatile for our plans,” his master said coldly. “His lack of self-control and bloodlust will be his downfall. Do you know his intentions for you and the others?”

“I barely stopped him from killing me, master. I have no doubts he would kill the others in a heartbeat if he was even slightly provoked. He has tasked us with finding Finn so that he can kill the boy himself. Perhaps he will listen to you, master.”

His master paused for thought again but when he continued, his words were devoid of any emotion.

“Terminate  Kylo Ren. He is a threat to the Sith Empire. I shall allow my apprentice to aid you.” 

“It will be done, my master,”  Vicrul replied  stiffly , his throat constricting at those final words.

He bowed his head in grief knowing he couldn’t be seen. A decade of work, of bowing to Ren’s every demand, trying to shape the boy into a fierce Sith Lord- all of it was for nothing. Kylo had undone it all himself. He’d ruined everything with his greed and mistrust. It was time for it to end, even if it left Vicrul bitter and angry. 

“Come to me at once for the girl. There is no point in wasting  any more time on this failure.”

The transmission ended with his master’s last command and  Vicrul found himself sinking back against the seat. He winced and whimpered and adjusted himself to avoid pulling his wound. Grabbing his comm link, he called out to Kuruk.

“I have orders to go to Exegol right away.”

“Copy that, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Vicrul waited for her as he contemplated how they’d get the upper hand on  Kylo . It would have to be a coordinated attack. With all the Knights and the Jedi girl,  Kylo would not stand a chance.

* * *

Sat inside the observatory, near the edge of the cavern, Rey stared out across the dark clouds after her tiring lesson. She had surprised her master with her capabilities both in the Force and combat, utilizing her mechanical limbs to move in ways that her flesh and bones could not. Rey had earned the right to sit alone in peace and meditated, though she was far too stressed to close her eyes.

The wind howled loudly but she was safe from the gusts that could topple her. The rain splattered at the mouth of the cavern, leaving little puddles in the carved rock. Tiny rivers ran down the cracks and gaps of the flagstones. 

Rey shivered beneath her black robes as she watched the hulls of the ships peek through the clouds. They were grounded as far as she could tell though the drop to the surface was so high, she wasn’t sure how far down they were. Could they take on the First Order and win? Rey sensed that it wouldn’t matter in the long run. Her new master had plans she wasn’t privy to but it didn’t take a genius to figure out he would take over from the First Order if he succeeded.

The thought did not bring much fear. She couldn’t guess what the galaxy would be like under her master’s rule. He was patient, kind. He didn’t treat Rey like a fool or a child. She felt understood for the first time in a long time. But he was a Sith.

For a moment, she wondered how Master Luke would react if he knew where she was. He had to be worried by now. His compassion did warm her heart but Rey was unable to let go of that horrid feeling that crawled inside her. Her life had been a lie, her powers snuffed so that she couldn’t be sensed by Snoke. If she had been told sooner, if she’d never been taken away, maybe her father would still be here. Maybe he’d be able to tell her what to do. Or someone close could.

Rey reached out for her companion and felt him return to her side. He had been wandering around the temple, exploring, listening, likely spying. Not that he’d ever give her his findings.

“I saw you,” she said, “Back on Coruscant. I recognised you from the picture Leia showed me. You’re Obi-Wan. You’re my grandfather, aren’t you?”

As if her companion had sat down with his back against hers, she felt the warmth of another person but Rey knew if she turned, she wouldn’t see anybody alive. Rey closed her eyes and focused on him, and through the Force, she saw him when she opened her eyes again.

Obi-Wan appeared just as young as he had during the Clone Wars, handsome and lively, with a soft smile that instantly comforted Rey. His Jedi robes were pristine, beige and brown, and his hair was neatly combed back. 

He had died a long time ago, he did not need to fight anymore. He should’ve been at peace but Rey did not see serenity in his gentle eyes. She saw worry and concern.

“You’ve gotten so much stronger, Rey,” he said warmly. “I’m so proud of you.”

“It’s always been you at my side, hasn’t it?” She reached back to take his hand and her fingers slipped through his. It shocked her. “Why can’t I see you all the time? Why have you never said anything? I could have used your guidance so often.”

“Holding this form is no easy task, Rey. There were many times I wanted to reach out to you but it was impossible. This planet is strong with the Force, as was the temple. But I was always there, Rey. Every day since you were born.”

“Can you help me now? I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing.”

“The path ahead of you is not a simple one but I’m afraid there is little I can do to change that. Your fate is your own. Only you can walk it.”

Rey glanced behind her and tried to reach out again, but her fingers moved through Obi-Wan's shoulder like he was a hologram. His body was surrounded by a blue-ish glow. He gave her a sad smile. 

“I have not mastered a physical form yet,” he apologised. “My own master is still teaching me how but there are larger concerns than my abilities.”

“Just seeing you is enough.” She shuffled to his side so that she could face him. “I always wondered who you were. Perhaps a guardian angel or a benevolent spirit. I wish I had known sooner. I would’ve tried to help my father.”

Pain flashed on Obi- Wan's face before he smiled, though it held a deep sadness. Rey had not meant to hurt him. She was still trying to wrap her head around all of this.

“The past is gone, Rey. Nothing can be done to change it. You must not dwell on events that have already unfolded. Concern yourself with the future and the present.”

Rey nodded once, looked away and then back up with a hopeful glint. “What was he like? My father.”

“He was a better man than I could’ve ever hoped for. He held on to his beliefs and morals, and he helped so many people including you and your mother. He was selfless and kind.” Obi-Wan placed his hand on Rey’s cheek and she felt the warmth from his palm, but not the touch itself. “Jinn would’ve been so,  _ so _ proud of the woman you’ve become.”

“Can I see him too?”

Obi-Wan sighed softly and shook his head. “Jinn is far from here. Deep in the cosmic Force, where even I cannot reach him. He has his own path to walk too.”

“He’s alive? Luke said he died.”

“I’m not entirely sure he’s either. The cosmic Force does not obey the same rules.” He briefly glanced away. “It has been a very long time since I’ve seen him.”

Rey bowed her head in respect. The subject was difficult for her and she couldn’t imagine how Obi-Wan felt about his son. Master Luke had once told her the dead no longer cared about the living but that had to be wrong. Obi-Wan cared very much.

“Is there any way you can tell me if I’m doing what’s right?”

“Well, what does your heart say?”

Rey shrugged. “It says a lot of conflicting things. I don’t know what my master plans to do with me or with these ships. I don’t know what my place is.”

“The  Sith cannot be trusted, Rey. That much you already know.”

“Are you going to tell me to return to Master Luke? Back to the Jedi. Even if I don’t belong.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I believe you still are a Jedi, no matter your doubts. We were always supposed to be peacekeepers but war changed that. It twisted what we stood for, blurred the lines of what was right and wrong. Sometimes, it’s not as simple as white or black. You wish for peace for the galaxy and that can mean hard sacrifices have to be made.”

“But this isn’t a war. At least, not for me.”

“No?” He poked her in the chest, over her heart. “There’s no war in there?” He then poked her forehead. “Or in there?”

Rey pulled a face and tried to swat his hand away. “How will I know if I’ve made the right choice?”

“That’s impossible to know, I’m afraid. You can only trust in what you believe.”

“Can’t the Force tell me?”

“The Force is not ours to own and enslave, Rey. We cannot ask it to reveal the future without consequences. The Force allows us to use it as a tool but we must never abuse its power.” Obi-Wan leaned closer and set his hand on hers, hovering just above so he didn’t sink through. “Returning to Luke is not wise yet. You are at the heart of everything. Stay your course and you will know in time which path to take.”

Rey was beyond grateful and relieved, but she couldn’t help pushing her luck. “Can’t you give me more than that?”

Obi-Wan chuckled again. It was a pleasant sound. “Rey, I cannot give you the keys to the future. You alone must live your life. I cannot live it for you.”

“I understand. Will you continue to stay with me?”

He smiled. “Until your last day, I will be with you. But until then, I will do everything in my power to protect you, Rey.”

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.” Rey wanted to hug him but she settled for resting a hand on his shoulder, and briefly wondered if he felt her as she felt his presence. Her thoughts were distracted when she heard a ship engine arrive. She recognised the deep purr of the  _ Revenant _ .

Vicrul was back. To return so quickly... something must’ve gone wrong. She carefully reached out to the Sith and her worry was confirmed when she sensed his pain and exhaustion. Rey glanced to her grandfather.

“You want to help him,” Obi-Wan stated without any judgement. “It’s in your nature to care. Go on, I won’t be far at all.”

Rey nodded and stood, brushing off her legs, and gave Obi-Wan a grateful smile before she went down to see the injured  Sith . Her presence would be needed, regardless. She sensed her master had roused too.

* * *

The  bacta had worn off during the long flight to  Exegol and the stolen ship had run out of supplies quickly. Vicrul was certain he’d pulled his stitches when he’d dealt with the small crew but twisting back to check sent spasming pain along his spine and legs. He had not been able to eat or drink much either, and his sorry state was immediately noticeable when he stumbled into the temple alone.

It was wiser to let  Kuruk return. She would be fine on her own for a few days. Vicrul also needed someone on the inside for when the time came to rally against Ren. 

The sudden embrace of the concentrated Dark Side gave  Vicrul enough strength to make it a few steps inside before his leg buckled and he fell. He expected to meet the cold ground but his body stayed almost upright, and he was gently eased down onto one knee with the Force. 

“What happened?” Rey asked as she came running to his side. She looped one of his arms around her shoulders to keep him from toppling over.

“Our common problem happened,”  Vicrul hissed as he braced himself against the fresh wave of pain that came from trying to get back up. “He stabbed me with my own knife, the bastard... lower left side.”

Rey didn’t need his description to find his injury. “You’re bleeding all over the place!”

“Yes, I’m quite aware.  _ Thank you _ . Just help me up the stairs.”

“Alright. On three. One, two, three!” Rey pulled him up as she stood, relying on her mechanical limbs to handle most of the heavy work.  Vicrul was not a small or lightweight man. 

He gritted his teeth and groaned as she helped him take small steps. The staircase was tall but he could hold onto the solid stone bannister. Eventually, the throne room came into view and so did their master. A young girl was nearby, with grey almost-white skin and red robes.

“He’s injured,” Rey explained, bringing  Vicrul closer as her master gestured them towards a table.

“Sit him down,” the  Sith Lord instructed as he rummaged through the many apparatuses on the junk pile behind the throne. He drained something from the green tank. It wasn’t the light from the tank giving it that abnormal glow. As her master brought closer, Rey noticed the strange substance was moving like smoke, spilling over the edges of the cup. She had never seen anything like it before.

The grey-skin girl came closer and took the cup. 

“Forgive me, master. I got here as fast as I could,”  Vicrul cut in with a stifled groan as he tried to lift his shirt by himself. Rey gently pushed his hands away and did it for him. The cut was a thick, angry red line that had torn further open by movement and it went deeper than the Sith had realised.

“There is nothing to forgive. Rey, help him lie down.”

Taking his legs, Rey half-carried  Vicrul into a position where he could turn and twist his hips. She knew a lesser man would be screaming by now. His arms shook as he supported his upper body and lowered himself on the table with his shirt bunched up under his hands so he had something to claw at. 

The cut went right through a stripe of ink, disrupting the pattern, and it would leave a noticeable scar. He had plenty already. Rey worried it had reached his organs. She placed her hand higher on his back and found his skin overheated and clammy. Signs of an infection. Ignoring that, she hoped her kind touch would calm him a little. Her grandfather was right, she couldn’t help but care; and Vicrul wasn’t an enemy, at least not anymore.

“Thank you, young Kenobi. Now, please leave.”

Rey blinked up at her master. “But I can help-”

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Not with this. Go on, he shall be fine.”

With a reluctant nod, Rey gave  Vicrul a worried glance and followed her master’s order. She began to head down the stairs and heard odd chanting coming from the girl. A green glow escaped from the throne room, as if it lit up the entire space and spilled freely down the steps. Rey almost walked back but she thought better. 

Vicrul buried his face in the soft fabric of his shirt and bit down to keep quiet. The green smoke penetrated the wound as the  Nightsister recited ancient words. He felt his muscles string back together, cells forming and bonding and closing the cut. All at once, he was on fire and yet frozen. When it was over and the girl finished, Vicrul laid there catching his breath. Slowly, his body regained its normality. He was drenched in sweat and blood, and he longed for a shower, but the discomforts meant nothing. He was alive, thanks to his master as always. 

“Where would we be without the  Nightsisters ?” The  Sith Lord mused with a faint chuckle. The girl bowed her head at the praise.

He passed a cold hand over the Knight’s shoulder and noticed he was shivering now that his body had cooled from its fever. Pulling a cloak to him, the Sith draped the cloth over his back. 

“You may rest for a short while but I expect you to be ready to leave with Kenobi soon. Ren must be destroyed.”

“Master? I... I’m sorry I failed you. I couldn’t control him like you asked. I couldn’t keep him in line.”  Vicrul carefully rolled to his side and sat up, clutching the cloak tightly around him. “So much time and effort... Are you certain you want him gone?”

“Without Snoke, he unravelled. He can only be controlled through fear and that is not enough. I had hoped your devotion and a new apprentice might strengthen him but without these components, Ren is worryingly unstable. I have no place for such weakness.” The Sith let out a long, suffering sigh. “I did not foresee his  actions but he may yet become a threat to our plans. The sooner he is removed, the better.”

“I understand, master. Must Kenobi do it?”

“Yes. Ensure she makes the final strike. Her need for revenge must be sated.”

“I’ll bring her to Talok. We'll storm the temple with my Knights, surround him. He won’t escape.”

The  Sith nodded slowly. “Good. Take whatever you need for your mission. Now go inform Kenobi, make sure she is ready. If there are any  _ setbacks _ , I will speak with her.”

“Yes, master.”  Vicrul bowed his head and stood as the  Sith began walking away. “Master?”

The  Sith Lord stopped in his stride but did not turn to look. “Yes?”

“Thank you. For healing me, again.”

“But of course,  Vicrul . You’re crucial to my research.” The  Sith carried on walking.

The Knight swallowed dryly. He had not expected comfort or kindness, but there was now a hollow in his chest. He didn’t want to be vital to research, he wanted to matter to his master simply because-  Vicrul shook his head. 

None of that mattered. It never did but there was a yearning nonetheless. He was healed. He was grateful. He should take what he was given and not ask for more. 


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 **

Poe had already scanned the room for any exits but there was only way out and it was guarded by a couple of troopers. He glanced over to Trish and Seven, both of whom looked downright terrified, and felt a pang of pity.

He shouldn’t feel that way towards the enemy but these boys had done nothing wrong; and they looked so vulnerable and human. Neither of them were willing to make eye contact.

“Have either of you ever...?” Poe trailed off. They knew what he was talking about.

Seven shook his head. Trish was a little more chatty. 

“I heard they inject you with something before it happens. We’ll be assigned somewhere else now. We won’t ever see our friends again.”

Poe frowned. “Why do you think that?”

“In case we get compromised again. Or compromise others we already know. It’s for security. Fingers crossed, we get to keep flying.” Trish glanced up. “Thanks for not telling them about Jannah. She’s... she’s a nice person. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“Neither do you,” Poe countered before he could stop himself. “You were just practicing.”

“We broke the rules. We knew what we were doing. Was bound to happen eventually.”

“You sound like you’re just willing to give up-”

“Hey, cut the chatter,” one guard interrupted, adjusting their grip on the blaster rifle.

Trish bowed his head and fell quiet. Poe suddenly had an idea. He clicked his tongue towards the trooper.

“Hey, you. Get me out of here, or your superiors will recondition you.”

“Shut it.”

Poe smirked. “I suggest you call it in. I’m PD-7510. Go on, what have you got to lose?”

The trooper hesitated and then raised a hand to their helmet. “Control 6, this is detention block 8. Permission to begin process of prisoner PD-7510?”

“ _ Searching database. Negative, permission is not granted. I’m sending a team to relocate the prisoner. _ ”

“Copy that, Control 6. Standing by.” The trooper dropped their hand back to the grip of their blaster.

“Told you. Aren’t you glad you checked? Today could’ve been a bad day for you, buddy.” Poe glanced to the pilots and both were stunned. He winked. 

A couple minutes later, the door to the cell slid to the side and Poe’s smirk dropped. The regular escort squad arrived and leading them was Lieutenant Rose Tico.

She stood with her hands folded behind her back, straight as pole and in the neatest pressed uniform Poe had seen. Rose looked like the ideal officer to put on a recruitment poster. Her black hair was pulled into a stiff bun and her cap hung low over her eyes.

Poe didn’t even notice the troopers coming closer and grabbing him by his arms. His vision was zeroed in on Rose, who stood there like she didn’t know him. Granted, he looked odd with his hair buzzed to the scalp and in a First Order jumpsuit, but she did not even bat an eye.

He was yanked towards her and out into the hallway. The door shut and Poe knew he didn’t have long before the boys were sent to the reconditioning block. 

“So, you went right back to your people, huh?” Poe asked as he was dragged along.

“My loyalty is to the First Order,” Rose answered with bland tone. Her round face was devoid of any emotion. Poe found no trace of her usual  feistiness . “You are to be confined for two weeks for your actions. Since higher up has ordered that you cannot be reconditioned, you will remain in solitude for the duration of your sentence. Perhaps some time with your thoughts will make you reconsider your behaviour.”

She stopped the escort outside of a cell further down the corridor and unlocked it. Poe was unceremoniously thrown inside.

“Wait, hold up. I have information.”

Rose raised a doubtful brow but followed him inside the cell. Glancing back to the troopers, she gestured for one to close the cell door for privacy. Once they were alone, Poe took a step  closer but Rose held up a blaster.

“Stay there. You can tell me now.”

“What happened, Rose? Why did you betray us?”

Rose blinked. “I don’t understand.”

The realisation struck Poe too late. “You’ve been reconditioned. Do you even remember me? What we went through? Your father?”

“You’re wasting my time. I’ve heard enough nonsense.”

“Wait, wait, Rose! Those two guys who were locked up with me- let them go. They didn’t do anything. They don’t deserve any of this.”

For a moment, Rose did not move but she gave the smallest perceivable nod and her eyes moved subtly to the corner of the room where a camera was recording everything. 

“I hope this confinement will help you locate your priorities. No matter if you need to search to the  lowest level for your missing loyalty.”

Rose turned sharply on her heel and knocked on the  durasteel door. Once it was unlocked, she brought her hands behind her as she ordered about her troops. While she was distracting them, she pulled a metal tab from the depth of her sleeves and leaned against the doorframe. The tab stuck in place magnetically and Rose began to walk away calmly with her troops. When the door was slid shut, it left a small gap.

Poe waited until he heard nothing. Wandering up to the door, Poe barely managed to stick his fingers into the gap and pushed at the door. 

“ Kriff , you’re heavy,” he complained as he kept pushing until he could squeeze himself through. He grabbed the tab before letting the door shut completely. 

Trying to understand Rose was only going to give Poe a headache so he thanked his luck and began to head back to the pilots. Taking a deep breath, he pressed at the controls to unlock the cell and stormed in to knock out the trooper on the left.

“Poe!” Trish called out.

“Little help?” Poe replied as the second trooper tried to pull him away from the first. 

Trish hesitated but Seven moved instantly and yanked the trooper’s helmet off. Using it to smack their head,  Seven didn’t stop until the trooper was unconscious. Poe wrestled the blaster free from his enemy, shifted the setting to stun, and shot them in the chest.

“Here.” Seven grabbed Poe’s bound wrists and unlocked them. Poe returned the favour and turned to Trish.

“Well? Come on, what are you waiting for?”

Trish shook his head. “This is treason.”

“They were going to wipe your memories, Trish.”

“And what if they catch us again? We don’t stand a chance. We can’t escape-”

Poe grabbed his wrists and took off the binders. “We’re not going to escape. Come on, I have a plan. I just need to grab my droid first.”

* * *

Jannah had not slept all night. Her heart was heavy with guilt. She had been the one to suggest late-night practice to her friends and now, she’d caused them all to be sent away. Reconditioning was not a slap on the wrist. It was awful. And she’d doomed her friends.

Her scores were awful the following morning. She was unable to concentrate at all, even in the heat of a space battle. Once training was over, she went to fulfil her duties in the cafeteria. Instead, she walked straight into Poe.

Jannah yelped and smacked him in the shoulder out of fear, but he grabbed her hand and dragged her into an empty room. 

“What are you- Trish! Seven!” The pilot ran to her friends and pulled the boys into a bone-crushing hug. “You’re- Are you-”

“We’re fine. Poe got us out.”

“He did? How?”

Poe rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “It wasn’t exactly by the book. We may or may not have broken out and smacked around a couple of bucketheads.”

Jannah’s eyes widened furiously. Poe hurried to raise his hands in defence. 

“Look, they were going to get reconditioned. I had to help somehow.”

“By turning them into fugitives?! If you hadn’t noticed, we’re on the flagship of the First Order! There are tens of thousands of people onboard. They’re going to find you!”

“That won’t matter. Not if I can get a hold of my droid. Jannah, I know you probably don’t trust  me but I know a way we can help everyone on this ship.”

“What do you mean?” She turned to her friends. “What does he mean?”

She wasn’t reassured when Trish glanced away nervously.

“Jannah, you know the First Order is evil. They don’t care about the people of this galaxy or the soldiers working for them. We have to stop them somehow.”

Jannah placed her hands on either side of her face and inhaled sharply. “You sound like a rebel. I can’t- I don’t want to get involved in this.”

“Jannah, look at me.”

“Poe, look, you seem like a nice guy. But I don’t want you to think you’re  some kind of rebel . It’s going to get you killed.”

Poe took her hands in his own and pulled them away. “Jannah, I  _ am _ a rebel. I’m a Resistance pilot. I’m here on a mission. Please, I need all the help I can get. Seven and Trish are already with me but with you on our side, we have a better chance.”

Jannah stared at him in disbelief. “I can help you get to the escape pods.”

“No, we’re not leaving. Jannah, I need your help getting to the command deck. We’re going to take the  _ Finalizer _ for ourselves.”

“That’s insane!”

Seven crossed his arms. “We already told him that.”

Poe gave her a sincere smile. “I know we can do it. If I can get to my droid, he can contact the Resistance and we’ll have backup.”

“That won’t be enough against all these stormtroopers. Let alone the commanders.”

“I’ve got a plan for that too. Please, trust me. Once this is all over, you can finally be free to fly wherever you  want or you can join our cause. You can live your own life. You all can.”

Jannah glanced to her friends. They’d already been swayed by his speech. With a sigh, she nodded.

“Alright, we’ll get your droid. Where is he?”

“Lowest level, I think. That’s what Rose told me.”

“Rose who?”

“Lieutenant Tico. I think she’s on our side.”

Jannah held back from rolling her eyes. “Either she is, or it’s a trap.”

“Only one way to find out.”

“We’ll take the turbo lifts down. But we’ll need disguises. Pilots aren’t allowed down past the engine rooms.”

“I guess we better find some troopers to knock out-”

Jannah put a hand on Poe’s shoulder. “Or we take from one of the barracks. There’s no need for violence.”

“See? I do need you.” Poe winked and together, they snuck their way out to the barracks.

* * *

The lowest levels on the  _ Finalizer _ were restricted to the ranking engineers and droids. Stormtroopers were not deployed near the engines or the hyper-matter reactor unless there was problem that needed to be solved with blasters instead of welders. Such a problem had yet to happen on the flagship and Poe’s presence had begun to worry some of the workers.

On his own, he would have been stopped and questioned, but he had three troopers with him. The engineers preferred to keep their heads down. One was odd, two meant a patrol, four meant... well, they weren’t sure what it meant and that’s exactly why they stayed quiet.

Poe crossed a young man in the corridor, with shaggy blond curls and a painfully-ugly orange vest.

“Hey, you,” Poe called out in his sternest voice. The kid froze and hunched over, even though he easily towered over Poe. “I need all the droids you’ve got rounded up. Immediately.”

“Uh, why?”

“We’ve had reports of a malfunction.”

The kid shrugged. “I don’t know about any of that.”

Poe straightened his back and took a confident step forward. “There’s been a breach in the system. A droid accessed a data port and we need to find it. All we know is it was an Astromec.”

It felt like he was talking to a wall. A skinny, messy, gangly wall with bad posture and non-regulation hair. When he shrugged again, Poe lost his patience and crowded the kid against a wall.

“What’s your name?” He asked angrily. The helmet distorted his voice slightly but his tone was clear.

“M-Matt.”

“Well, Matt, either you can obey orders or I’ll report you to the commander for unwillingness to cooperate. This is a serious matter and one that must be resolved quickly. I suggest you move your ass and find those Astromecs.”

Matt paled instantly and frantically nodded. “Y-yes sir! I think the  mecs are down by the fuel lines. You, uh, can’t go in there but I’ll get them to you. This, this, way, sir.”

“That’s better.”

Poe looked back at his allies and gestured for them to follow. He ended up waiting in one of the last safe rooms close to the reactor core for the droids. Matt came back with them at his heel.

All sorts of  Astromecs lined up for inspection and Poe almost did not recognise BB-8. The monsters had painted him black and red. Each had a restraining bolt to keep the droids obedient and quiet. Poe wouldn’t be able to get BB-8 out while he still had the bolt.

“Uh, here,” Matt said as he held out a device that controlled the droids along with a datapad. “I don’t see anything on their systems.”

“If I wanted your opinion, I’d ask for it. Now, scram.”

Perhaps it was a little harsh but the rough tone gave Matt enough incentive to go back to his job. It seemed that troopers had more control than Poe originally believed. That, or this kid had no backbone. Once Matt disappeared, Poe turned off the bolt on BB-8.

“Oh, buddy, it’s good to see you.” Poe held out his arms as he knelt in front of the droid, but BB-8 rolled back in fear. “Oh, right. Helmet. Sorry.”

Seeing his owner’s face, with significantly less hair than last time, BB-8 screeched in joy and threw himself forward into Poe’s awaiting arms. The droid smacked him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs, but Poe still breathlessly gave the little dome head a kiss. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll scrub that paint off when I can. Black is not your colour.” Poe glanced back to his companions and cleared his throat. “We could use these other droids too.”

“Use them to keep the ship locked in place. Seal whatever doors we might need closed,” Jannah listed as her smile grew. “You know there’s a hundred droids onboard. We can’t slice every single one. Security droids won’t be easy.”

“That’s alright. We’ll deal with them if it comes down to it.” He turned back to his Astromec. “BB-8, I’m going to get the bolts off these droids and I’ll need you to calm them down, get them to help us. Can you do that?”

BB-8 chirped affirmatively.

Poe watched the various  mecs and turned off their bolts. Trish swooped in to take them off as the magnetic seal unclamped. A chorus of binary beeps filled the air as the droids experienced freedom. They spun in circles madly until BB-8 said something that stopped all the madness. Several conversations seem to be happening all at once and Poe struggle to keep up. He understood his droid but others? Not so much. Their language wasn’t the same. BB-8 spoke differently to R2-D2, for example, but these guys were a whole new level of complicated noises and chirps.

“BB-8, are they willing to help us?”

BB-8 nodded, letting his head slope forwards and backwards across the top of his spherical body.

“That’s great. Now, I’m going to need you to tell them my plan. Ready?”

Rose ducked into her tiny room during her shift break and slumped back against the locked door as she tried hard not to hyperventilate. What had she done? Why in all the worlds did she have to help  Dameron ? Again! 

He had not come here for her. Rose knew that revenge was not his motive.  Dameron had been on the  _ Finalizer _ for too long to only make a move now. Plus he had been shocked to see her, and his reason for imprisonment was utterly pathetic. That couldn’t be his plan.  Dameron was many things, including incredibly annoying, but he was not stupid. That attribute was rightfully given to Rose.

She was risking everything again for some rebel. And for what? Clawing her way back to the rank of Lieutenant had taken time and she’d submitted herself to many embarrassing situations in order to return to her position. Rose did not want her efforts to be in vain, even if she was no closer to finding her father’s killer. 

And yet she’d helped the Resistance.

Again.

Rose smacked her head back against the door. Whatever  Dameron’s plan  was, it would certainly be in action by now. She wanted to ask her new commander why a rebel had been allowed onboard to begin with. There was no way  Dameron had not been recognised. His damn droid was here too. His presence had a purpose to the First  Order but Rose knew the pilot too well- Poe had a purpose as well.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Even with three soldiers on his side and dozens of droids, Poe was woefully unprepared to take over a Star Destroyer. From BB-8's scan of the crew log, almost seventy-thousand people stood between him and the command deck. Most of them held rifles.

Down in the lower levels, Poe had far less prying eyes on  him but his presence still unnerved the engineers and mechanics that kept the ship functional. Their stolen armour would be reported soon, if it hadn’t been already, and their absences logged. The entire Resistance across the stars did not have enough rebels to maintain the  _ Finalizer _ . Poe had a different idea in mind. The crew already existed, they just had to be convinced into helping. 

Poe began his own recruitment from a dark room close to the reactor core, where no patrols ever came by. Reconditioning could be broken. Rose was proof. As was Finn, for a time. All it took was some heavy-handed suggestions and the troopers who had already been through the process slowly remembered why they had tried to flee or riot. BB-8 could access the records of all reconditioned troopers, and one by one, they were mysteriously summoned to various sections of the ship were Poe and his allies had hidden.

During the night shifts, Trish and Seven scoured the dorms and dodged guards so they could wake the chosen troopers. 

Jannah was the only one who could return to her post as if nothing had happened. Her absence had been marked on her record but beyond a round of scrubbing the flight equipment, she was safe. Among her teammates, she spoke of freedom and inspired the pilots to dream a life beyond the First Order.

The first proof that their plan was working was in the cafeteria one morning. Jannah sat eating breakfast with her fellow pilots when they all heard a loud clatter. Every head subtly turned towards the noise. 

A trooper stood beside a Lieutenant and between their feet was a broken mug of  caf . The Lieutenant seemed  unharmed but he wore a deep, angered frown. It had been an accident. The corner of the trooper’s meal tray had smacked the officer’s arm and sent the mug flying out of his grip. There wasn’t even a single stain on his uniform. Nothing justified the Lieutenant shoving the tray of food into the trooper’s chest, caf and all.

The armour protected the soldier from any  burns but clumps of her breakfast slid down the plastoid and onto the floor. Every trooper had the right to one serving, not more. That was all they were allowed and now it stained everything, and the trooper stood there humiliated.

“Clean this mess, soldier,” the Lieutenant  sneered and he was about to turn away and fetch another drink, when the trooper dropped the tray and swung her fist into the officer’s face. 

A normal punch would’ve hurt  plenty but the trooper’s glove was covered in plastoid, and the result was a broken nose and a whimpering officer on the ground. The trooper was frozen from her actions, her face slapped with shock, and it took the offer of another soldier to coax her in the direction of a refresher. No one moved to help the Lieutenant and when he hurried off clutching his bloody nose, which had ruined his uniform, there was strange tension in the cafeteria.

Not every trooper had taken off their helmets but from the faces Jannah saw, there was mix of amusement and fear. None of the officers nearby said a word, but they all looked equally worried that their fellow troopers might react the same way.

“I think he deserved it,” Seven spoke up from one table. Jannah had not spotted him before and thankfully for him, neither had the higher ranks. He’d been smart enough to choose a shift when his fellow teammates and leader were assigned elsewhere.

“Me too,” Jannah replied, unwilling to let his comment drift alone across the silent hall.

Nods followed her agreement. It was a spark.

The next morning, at the same shift, everyone believed the volatile trooper had already been reconditioned or sent to the detainment block for processing. Seeing her approach a table caused murmurs through the crowd. With the armour cleaned up and her helmet beneath her arm, the trooper sat down quietly. But she straightened her back and glanced around the curious troops.

“I’m sick of not being treated like a person,” she said sternly. Jannah guessed from her age that she was one of the abducted ones and her voice was tinted with rage. “I’m happy I did what I did.”

Her words sent  curiosity rippling. Had she been reconditioned? Had it failed? Had she-

“Someone broke me out before it could happen.”

Jannah knew Poe had been the one, with BB-8's help, to unlock the cell and knock out the guards. All in full armour, all while being seen by the cameras in the corner on purpose. All to inform these stormtroopers that their actions would go unpunished, that someone was willing to take the risk and save them. All to inspire the crew to turn against their leaders.

It was subtle and artfully executed. The tension, the anger, the resentment- it was all there lying beneath the surface waiting for a chance to break out. The fear of reconditioning meant nothing if it couldn’t be upheld, and fear was nothing compared to a chance at freedom. There was nothing that could stop the flames of rebellion.

* * *

Commander Mitaka faced a problem that could not be fixed with the power of Starkiller. Or weapons of any kind. The suggestion to open fire on his own troops had been one he’d very swiftly and loudly swept aside, never to be mentioned again. He understood for the most part why the lower ranks were dissatisfied with their leaders. He knew the system was flawed but he had learned to keep his mouth shut back at the academy.

Staying quiet and obedient had been easy as a Lieutenant but now Mitaka was at the very top of the command chain. The flagship was the very symbol of the First Order. It had been manufactured to be the greatest Star Destroyer ever built, aside from the Dreadnoughts of the Empire. It was a magnificent ship but its crew was a rotting spot, and it threatened to destroy everything. 

His rank came with its expected level of  stress but half his troops were blazing with anger. The more were convinced to rebel, the less would be there to oppose and help the Order. Every attempt to recondition was meant with conflict, and there weren’t enough cells to hold every rebellious stormtrooper- let alone bring them back to a docile state.

Credits meant nothing to soldiers who had no time to spend or enjoy it. The ship was built for max capacity and every dorm was filled up- there was no space left. The First Order was stretched thin already. Mitaka couldn’t allow regular time off or grant the soldiers any breaks  off-world . The surface was the best he could do but then what? Mitaka sensed they would not return.

All deployment was stopped. This had to remain an isolated incident. Rebellions spread like wildfire if given the chance and Mitaka was not going to be responsible for quadrupling the Resistance’s forces. Or Maker forbid, convince other units to rebel and loosen their grip on invaded planets.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10 **

The closer they were to  Talok , the more Rey found herself pacing the small interior of a sleek, new fighter. The ship had a triangular shape with two wings that folded from upright to angled in flight. The cockpit could fit two pilots and two passengers but there was plenty more space in the cargo hold. It was more than an upgrade from the junkpile  _ Revenant _ but it lacked the personality of the Knight’s old ship, and his discontent had been evident when they’d taken off. 

Now,  Talok was just a few minutes away. 

Rey forced herself to sit down and distract herself with the map of the planet hovering in her palm. The plan was simple. Land on the eastern side of the island, hide the ship, and continue on foot through the caves until they reached the lower levels of the temple. From there, they would join up with the other Knights and take on Kylo.

At a glance , it was an easy, flawless plan. In fact, it really was.

The Knights were co-ordinated, they knew where to be and when to strike. The systems were scrambled so the ship wouldn’t be detected. The planetary shield disabled. The eastern point had no alarms or cameras.  Kuruk was routinely updating them through a series of networks that  Kylo would never think to trace or listen to. They were completely and utterly ready.

Rey was not.

She burned with  rage but something held her back. Her grandfather. She felt his presence around her, hovering in the Force. He had not spoken again. Rey tried to cling to his advice, to seek peace, but as she looked down at her mechanical fingers through the glow of the hologram, she found no peace. 

Instead, fear gripped her heart. She should have felt safe knowing she had a whole team of Sith fighters on her side. Rey had almost won against  Kylo by herself twice. With them on her side, Rey would be invincible. They were helping her, and yet she was afraid.

“We’ll be entering the atmosphere in a couple minutes,”  Vicrul warned as he flicked switches and pulled out of hyperspace. 

Talok was all alone in the dark vacuum. A moon orbited nearby, along with a sun that would give out in the next ten thousand years. The blue and green orb was stunning from space, and so much was covered in water. The surface was littered with islands and strips of land that connected them like a path. There were mountains and deep forests thriving beneath the sun which orbited so closely it resulted in a very warm and damp climate.

But the beauty of natural formations was not the only thing that took Rey’s breath. Around  Talok was a belt. Not asteroids but metal, man-made. A planetary shield that wrapped around the planet as one solid ring, that blinked with a myriad of little lights. When active, a blue shield would encompass  Talok and its glow would only be visible from space. But it was switched off, and  Vicrul brought the ship closer to the surface, past thick grey clouds, and down through a canyon of mossy, tree-covered cliffs.

From what Rey had seen, the nearest island to the east was not that far away but now the ocean stretched out before her without any indication of land on the horizon.

“Does anyone else live here?” She asked curiously as she stared up at all the colourful plants that took root on the sides of the cliffs.

“No, not for thousands of years. Our master chose this place for its secrecy. I don’t know what happened to the people before. I just know there’s nothing left of them except old temples and houses to the south.”  Vicrul brought them close to the landing zone. “There were other planets once but they fell out of orbit and collided. It’s just  Talok left, and a dying sun. Some day this whole place will be frozen over and forgotten about.” 

“That’s depressing. I’m sorry, I know it’s your home.”

Vicrul shrugged. “There have been rumours the First Order are looking into artificial suns, for their weapon. I doubt they’d spare one but it’s a thought. I love this place but death is a part of life, it happens to everything eventually.” He turned to her. “Are you ready?”

“I am,” Rey lied.

Vicrul brought the ship down onto an outcrop of rock, beneath a cliff. It was hidden from sight. He got out with one saber in hand and double-checked his armour before placing his gridded helmet over his head.

“You have what you need?” He asked, as Rey adjusted her forearm braces. The surface was lined with a thick layer of  cortosis , as were the tops of her gloves. She didn’t want her arm cut off again.

With a nod, Rey followed the Knight deep into the caves that ran beneath the island. Some sections were lit with lamps but most of the eastern section had to be carefully navigated with their  sabers as improvised flashlights.

After a while, they started to climb upwards along natural bridges and walkways.  Vicrul knew exactly where to safely place his feet and his warnings were appreciated, especially when Rey realised that the caves below them dropped very far down. As natural light filtered in through holes in the ceiling, Rey was entranced by the pools of water and the critters that ran around in the caves.

“They’re harmless,”  Vicrul promised, when a large wolf-like creature stalked its prey by the water’s edge. “They run at the first sight of people.”

Rey hoped he was right. The claws on that monster sent shivers down her spine.

“The temple’s not far now. I sense someone up ahead.”

“Is it Kylo?” 

“No, one of mine.  Kuruk should be here but that’s alright. You can trust my boys.”

The caves opened up to a larger area, one with less risk of falling into an abyss. At last, Rey was able to stand beside  Vicrul and not crowd behind him. A man waited for them by a small light and  Vicrul gave him a friendly wave. 

“Rey, this is Cardo.”

Cardo gave her a firm nod. He wore loose-fitting clothes covered in light but durable sheets of metal, and his visor was pulled up. The lower half of the helmet cradled his jaw and swooped over his ears and neck, blending in with a strange mane-like crown that curled down like metallic hair and feathers. He was utterly prepared to fight, with several knifes strapped to his belt and thighs, and a  saber lance in one hand.

“Glad to see you on our side at last,” Cardo stated approvingly. He turned to  Vicrul . “He’s in the courtyard with Gen and  Kuruk . It’s not been easy lately, he sent  Ap’Lek to look for you on Coruscant a few days  back but he’s already returned. Kylo knows you ran first chance you got.”

Vicrul more than expected that. “What did he think?”

“He suspects you ran away like a coward. He hasn’t spoken of betrayal since you... well- You seem to be alright. Can you fight?”

“Better than you on your best day, Cardo. Everyone ready?”

Cardo nodded solemnly. “Shame to say yes. We’re just waiting for your command.  Ap’Lek’s guarding the entrance for now. All the ships have been disabled like you requested. He won’t get away.”

“You did good.”  Vicrul glanced at Rey. “Now comes the hard part. You have your orders, kid. We’ll take him on but the kill’s yours.”

“I know.”

She trailed after the two Knights. The temple wasn’t as frightening as she’d expected it to be. The ancient  Sith who’d built this place had certainly created obscure monuments and the stones were saturated with the Dark Side, but the evil that had once dwelled here was gone. The oppression of Snoke’s power had lifted after his sudden death. 

The air in the caves had been heavy and the fresh breeze coming through the wide, empty windows was welcomed into her lungs. Shutters had been installed above the alcoves but the tall gaps in the stone were left open, and Rey could peer into the jungle surrounding the lower levels of the temple. Further down, she saw a river snaking through the cliffs and winding its way to the ocean. 

It was such a peaceful place that Rey struggled to understand how it could possibly belong to the  Sith . Sure, she sensed the Dark Side within the very walls and there were things poking and prodding at her mind- but something about the planet fought back from any kind of corruption. 

When  Vicrul had told her about  Talok and its forgotten history, Rey had expected a nasty planet like  Mustafar or Exegol. She envisioned a monument to the Dark Side, soaked with death and darkness, rumbling clouds, twisted and mutated plants and a lack of life. Instead, life thrived on Talok. She sensed a million different creatures skittering in the trees and in the waters. The Force was beyond powerful here but the planet itself held no side on light and darkness.

The  Sith believed it was the Dark Side but they were wrong. Their beliefs clouded their perception but Rey was an outsider, and she understood what Talok was. 

Balance.

The last planet of its system, abandoned by time, and unbothered by trade routes and commerce. It had disappeared from almost every map in the galaxy.  Talok was unblemished by war or major colonisation.

The Dark Side was completely balanced with the Light. It held equal power and the planet could not be twisted or changed by one or the other. And as Rey looked around curiously, it seemed that the  Sith living here had turned a worshipful temple into a home and a base of operations. Their constant presence existed only within this small section of the planet and their lives brought balance.

Snoke’s influence had long since disappeared. Rey would not have liked to come here if he’d still been around. 

The Knights had done their best to restore the remains of the temple. Sections were modernised for convenience and stability and along the way, she spotted a couple droids skittering across the flagstones. It looked as if a ship might’ve crashed and blended in with the stones, causing disjointed architecture. Some parts looked like they belonged to a Star Destroyer, with lines of white lights and panels of durasteel. Other walls were made of a dark material, almost like black marble; while some closer to the exterior had been bleached grey, white, and beige by the constant sunlight. 

Regardless of all the mismatched halls and rooms, the lingering heat coming through was heavy. Despite being born in the desert, Rey wasn’t prepared for the damp warmth caused by the oncoming monsoon season.  Vicrul had warned her the rain could come at any moment and it would be relentless for weeks. She was used to a dry heat that carried sandstorms. This was utter hell and she was still inside, where air conditioning existed. Looking at  Vicrul and Cardo in their armour, she wondered how they had not melted by now.

They took her towards a large courtyard outside lined with steps. A training area with old droids and weapon stands. In the centre were  Kuruk and Trudgen, training with Kylo to keep him occupied. They were warming up for the real fight and at the sight of Vicrul, the two Knights immediately fell back out of reach and turned their  sabers off.

Kylo glanced at them both in confusion and Rey allowed her presence to be sensed in the Force at last. A trick her new master had taught her. Kylo whipped around in shock and stood there expressionless for a moment.

Finally seeing him again convinced Rey that she was on the right path. She knew she had to defeat  Kylo . He couldn’t carry on any longer. Dark Side or not, Rey’s master was right to give the order even if Rey doubted herself capable of accomplishing it.

“You found her,”  Kylo spoke to  Vicrul , turning off his  saber trustingly. “I thought you would never return. Where did you find her?”

“Where she belongs, with her true master,”  Vicrul answered, taking a step away from Rey. Behind him, Cardo guarded the exit. “You could’ve accomplished so much with us, Kylo, but you were too destructive and volatile. Too selfish to see sense. I’m sorry it has to be this way, I truly am. I cared for you deeply but you’re beyond my help now.”

Kylo blinked in surprise as the steady words sank in. He glanced nervously at the Knights. He thought all was well between them again, that  Vicrul’s explanation had eased the situation even if he did escape.  Kylo had been furious but he knew why. At least, he thought he did.

“I don’t understand... What have I done to cause this? It can’t be because I-”

“Snoke. Ushar. Finn. The Order. Even Rey here. You act recklessly and it’s been a challenge keeping you on the path you were meant to walk. Every opportunity given to you is thrown aside. You turned your back on us, on our family, our purpose. You could have been a part of something so much greater than you could’ve ever realised but you ruined your chance time and time again.”

Vicrul set a hand on Rey’s shoulder and gave her a nudge forward. As he did,  Ap’Lek joined in to watch and the Knights formed a rough circle around Rey and Kylo.

“I own you. You belong to me. I am the master of Ren,”  Kylo snarled as they boxed him in. They were traitors. All of them.

“No one owns us, Kylo. We were formed long before you came along, and I don’t feel like answering to someone who stabbed me in the back. Quite literally.”

Kylo suddenly wished he hadn’t stopped. “You’re alive, aren’t you?”

“Only because of my master. My real master. You would’ve let me die, in fact you almost did.”

Kylo turned his golden-red gaze to Rey. “But you’re too cowardly to fight me yourself so you bring in the Jedi to do your work.”

“Oh, she’s not a Jedi anymore. She’s one of us, and I believe she holds the highest grudge against you. She’s been granted the honour of slaying you.”  Vicrul nodded his head at Rey and she took a nervous step forward.

As she took her two  sabers and linked them together, the Knights ignited theirs and formed a barrier that  Kylo could not get through. For a moment,  Kylo was more afraid than Rey had ever been in her whole life. Everyone he trusted had turned against him, just as he had feared would happen. But there was a difference between paranoia and facing the worst truth imaginable.

The Knights all wore their helmets. He was unable to look into their eyes or see their faces, and  Kylo could not decide which was worse: the indifference in his once-family or the fact that he yearned to see their faces one last time.  Kylo had very little chance of surviving this.

Rey took a deep breath and ignited her blue and gold  sabers , and spun them as she moved quickly to close the gap.  Kylo raised his  saber in time to clash against it but Rey’s metal leg kicked out his knee. He stumbled back before she could cut him down as he lost balance.  Kylo came too close to  Kuruk and she extended her blade to push him back towards Rey.

Her body moved differently compared to their duel on  Mustafar . Swift, agile- like always, but she was fuelled by the Dark Side in a way that felt curated. Rey had learned to control her anger and her mind was entirely focused on not allowing him to land a single blow. She had him constantly on the defensive, lashing out and striking his  saber with each blow.

As she spun her  saber and readied to batter him with another frenzied assault,  Kylo did not aim for her blades but rather, the centre of her joined  sabers . His fiery blade arched through the air but just when it made contact with the metal hilt, Rey disconnected the blades with the Force and pulled them to her sides.

Even with her foresight ability, Rey could not stop  Kylo’s saber slashing down her chest. Rey’s breath hitched as  Kylo took a confident step back. The front of her dark shirt fell open as the edges of the fabric burned. Beneath her shirt was a glint of a  Beskar chest-plate, streaked black from the blade but otherwise undamaged.  Kylo’s prideful smirk dropped.

Checking that the armour Vicrul had lent her was still in one piece, Rey snarled up at the Sith Lord and bared her teeth.

“Is that all you’ve got?” She taunted as she raised both  sabers , one in front and one behind her.

Kylo stepped back, glanced among the Knights, and eyed the exit carefully guarded by Cardo. The Knight’s  saber -lance was raised as a warning. He was going to die if he stayed here. He couldn’t talk his way out of this.  Kylo turned his gaze to the edge of the courtyard.

Grabbing  Ap’Lek with the Force, he threw the Knight to the ground and sprinted towards the steps. It was a long drop down but better to have a broken ankle than to be decapitated. Kylo didn’t make it to the steps. 

Trudgen’s  lightsaber swung for his head and  Kylo ducked just in time. The blade struck against a pillar, causing a crack to form in the ancient stone.  Kylo yanked at the pillar to crush Trudgen beneath it but the pillar halted its fall as Rey held it up. The Knight scrambled back in surprise and nodded his thanks as Rey lowered the heavy pillar, like she once used to do to trees on Vandor for fun, and turned her attention back to Kylo. 

The distraction had not been much but  Kylo did not hesitate to jump from the highest step. He tried to roll into the landing but the slope gave way beneath the impact and  Kylo was sent tumbling down off the edge of the terraced ground. His shoulder had dislocated in the fall and his legs burned from the failed landing, but he was much closer to the ships now.

It would take a while for the Knights to run through the temple to get to him. He ran to the Upsilon. Nothing worked when he messed with the controls. Same for the  _ Revenant _ . The Tie Silencer was grounded. Kuruk’s  _ Void _ was unresponsive. All the ships had been deactivated and Kylo couldn’t waste time trying to figure out what components were missing or cross-wired.

A metallic thud dragged his attention away from the non-functional ships. Out of the  _ Void’s _ viewport, he saw Rey getting to her feet. She had jumped from the courtyard as well, but her metal leg had absorbed most of the impact. The Force was like a whirlwind around the former Jedi. She approached the yard with both  sabers angled behind her.

Kylo ran out of the U-Wing. She could sense his presence like a magnet. His fear was drawing her to him.

“There’s no escape,  Kylo . The ships were all disabled. You’ve got no way of this island.”

That couldn’t be true. Rey must have landed here somehow and he would’ve heard a ship approaching. Hers had to be somewhere.

“I didn’t want to be right about them,”  Kylo replied as he moved to a different spot. “I didn’t want any of this to happen.”

“You turned on everyone, Kylo. You betrayed every person who ever tried to help you. Even people who never deserved it. Finn was never my ally, but you were too blinded by your anger to see that. He did nothing to you but you still turned against him. You’ve hurt so many people. I can’t allow that to keep happening.”

Kylo hid behind Cardo’s red starfighter but the ship started to lift in the air. Rey was so much stronger now. Who had trained her to do this? Skywalker wasn’t capable of this. He ducked behind the Upsilon shuttle and heard the starfighter drop back down.

“They betrayed me! All this time, they lied to me! I thought I killed Snoke-”

“You did.”

Kylo screwed his eyes shut for a moment but he should’ve run. He sensed Rey was closing in but her metal foot thudded on the top of the shuttle. She glared down at him and jumped with her golden  saber extended. Before he could get away, the blade pinned  Kylo against the wing of the Upsilon. 

“Snoke is very much dead. You succeeded there. But he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t the one pulling the strings. There is another, one who deserves the title of  Sith Lord far more than you. He taught me how to hunt and kill you.”

“You never wanted to be a  Sith ...”  Kylo swallowed as the blade inched closer to his throat. He wouldn’t be able to raise his blade in time to stop her. “You wanted to destroy them.”

“I am destroying them. Right here, starting with you. I never thought we’d end up this way, this is a nightmare I can never wake up from. But you took so much from me and I want justice.”

“You won’t get it by killing me.”

Rey took a step back. “No, not like this. Not with you cowering at my feet. Go. Run. You won’t get far.”

She pulled the blade away and  Kylo hesitantly clambered upright with a wince, cradling his dislocated shoulder. He eyed her with so much fear.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you letting me go?”

“I’m not. I told you, my master taught me to hunt. So run and make this fun for me. I’ll give you a  head start .”

Without a second thought,  Kylo bolted for the treeline. As he disappeared into the jungle, Vicrul jogged up to Rey and glared at the fleeing  Sith .

“Your order was to kill him,”  Vicrul reminded coldly. “Our master won’t be pleased if you let him escape.”

Rey glared over her shoulder. “He won’t get far. I want to make this last. My life was torture after he cut me down. I want him to know it’s inevitable.”

Vicrul crossed his arms. “Don’t let him get far. The planet may be locked down but there are many places he could hide.”

“He’s going to your ship. Let’s beat him to it.”

Tempted by the offer,  Vicrul nodded. “I’ll take the cave system. Go on foot. I’ll send the guys after you.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Rey didn’t wait to hear if he had anything else to suggest. She found herself wanting to do this alone. The crowd was reassuring but this was between her and Kylo.

* * *

The jungle was incredibly dense and Rey got fed up of tripping on roots and vines. She climbed one tree and started to jump from branch to branch, silently following  Kylo from above. He was just up ahead. It wouldn’t take long before he made it to the eastern cliffs where the ship was parked. It was a gamble but she could kill him in time.

Her footing slipped and she fell. Her grip had been fine, something or  _ someone _ had pushed her off-balance. Pulling herself up with a groan, Rey’s eyes landed on a pair of brown knee-high boots that shimmered with a blue glow.

“What now?” Rey complained as she stood back up and glared at her grandfather.

“You know what. This isn’t you, Rey,” Obi-Wan stated.

“How would you know? You’ve spoken to me once in my life and not much came out of it.” She started to walk in  Kylo’s direction but Obi-Wan suddenly appeared in her way. Startled briefly, Rey remembered she could walk right through him.

That surprised Obi-Wan more than her. He rolled his eyes and sighed. The problem with being dead was that he had very little physical presence. 

“I know you better than anyone else. You said you would seek justice but not at the end of a  lightsaber . You know that’s not the Jedi way.”

“I’m not a Jedi. Not anymore.”

“You can still change, make this right. Rey, you’re not a murderer. Death will not grant you the peace you seek.”

Rey stopped in her tracks. She’d gained plenty of ground on  Kylo and he was limping. She could afford to stop long enough to glare at Obi-Wan.

“And what about peace for the galaxy? What about the thousands, maybe tens of thousands of deaths he’s responsible for? What about the First Order? He’s their leader.”

“Another will take his place. It always happens. He can be brought to justice-”

“In front of who? His parents? A galaxy that doesn’t even begin to realise the threat he poses? The Order itself? There is no prison that can hold him. One  Sith less in this world. A truly terrible  Sith ... You can’t say you wouldn’t stop him in my place.”

Obi-Wan turned his head away for a moment. “I have been in your place, Rey. I too had to strike down my best friend, my brother- I failed and it led to the rise of Darth Vader. But you are not stopping one  Sith ! You are aiding the plans of a whole Empire! Your master will not stop there and you know it.”

“You don’t know anything about my master.”

“No, you’re right, but I know how the  Sith think. They want power at any cost. You saw what happened to  Kylo , to Finn. To you.”

Rey started walking again.  Kylo had gained too much ground while her grandfather was preaching about the outdated Jedi ways. She understood what he meant but Kylo was a threat that had to be stopped. Nothing could contain him.

Rey caught up with the  Sith on the edge of a cliff.  Kylo was trying to climb down to where the ship was safely parked. He paused as he raised a hand to push her with the Force. Rey pushed back. Equal strength sent them both crashing backwards, but Rey used the Force to jump and land on her feet while  Kylo fell back near the edge. Seeing the waves lapping at the base of the cliff,  Kylo scrambled away.

Wrapping a tendril of the Force around him, Rey yanked him down to the ground and pulled him to her as she stalked forward to close the gap.  Kylo’s fingers dug into the soft earth as he was dragged on his back but he found no grip in the loose soil and rough stone.

“Rey! Please! Not like this,”  Kylo begged as he was unable to move. She held him down firmly and pried his  saber out of his grip. Igniting it upwards, Rey admired the unstable blade. “Please, I’ll do anything. Please.”

“We could’ve been so much more than this. Instead, you corrupted everything. You destroyed everything. You don’t deserve to live. You’re nothing to me now. Just a stain in my memories. My master was right, I needed this.” 

She placed his  saber at her belt like a trophy and looked across the vast ocean before her. The waves crashed against the cliff, fuelled by the oncoming storm approaching in the distance. Obi-Wan appeared at her side but only she could see him.

“ Kylo Ren is dead,” Rey announced. “I killed him. He is no more.”

“Not like this, Rey.”

The weight lifted off  Kylo’s chest, and he hurried to his feet with uncertain glances between her and the cliff. She had three  sabers , any of which could be turned on him at any moment. 

“Rey, please. I’ll do anything.”

“I never want to see you again. If I find you, I will execute you without mercy. You will live out your days in exile far away from here.”

Rey held out her hand in front of Kylo. Mind tricks only worked on lesser minds, unless the knowledge of how to control others was taught under careful tutelage. Her master had fulfilled his promise of teaching her the ancient ways of the Sith. This wasn’t the intended purpose of her master’s teachings but Obi-Wan was right. Rey was not a murderer. Her hand waved over Kylo’s face.

“Get in that ship and leave. Before I change my mind.”

Kylo’s eyes glazed over as her words, fuelled with the strength and power of her master, took hold in his mind.

“I will get in that ship and leave,” he repeated.

Kylo nodded obediently and started to ease his way down the side of the cliff, towards the parked ship. Rey sensed  Vicrul was close below her in the caves. As soon as the engines fired up and the ship started to move, she knew she had to intervene. Taking hold of the hull of the ship itself, Rey shoved at it and pushed with all her strength until it was up in the air.  Kylo took control and flew upwards into the stormy clouds.

Just as the ship disappeared, Rey reached down towards the ground. The fragile rock started to crumble and crack, and then it all collapsed down into the ocean, taking the outcrop with it. The ground beneath her feet quaked and she jumped back in the air with the Force before she could fall. Below her,  Vicrul was running away from the collapsing tunnel. He would find his way back to the surface safely but for now, Rey stayed where she was.

The Knights who had been sent after her were coming so she sat on the stable rock and waited. It didn’t take long.

Kuruk reached her first and waited a moment before approaching. She looked around for a corpse. 

“Where is he?”  Kuruk asked as she scoured the landslide. 

“Beneath. In many pieces, I imagine. Here. I disarmed him before I stabbed and pushed him off.”

“Keep it.”  Kuruk glanced back to the treeline, where the other Knights were emerging. “You could have killed Vicrul.”

“I knew where he was,” Rey stated truthfully. She turned to watch as he jogged over with a lot of dust on his armour. “See? He's fine.”

Vicrul peeked over the edge of the cliff. “He made it to the ship?”

“The ship’s at the bottom of the ocean beneath all those rocks. Along with  Kylo . He’s dead. Very dead. It’s done.”

Kuruk wandered back to the others but  Vicrul stayed where he was, and pulled off his helmet. 

“It’s over. Ten fucking years I tried to keep him balanced but with Snoke’s constant interference... I really had high hopes for the kid, he showed so much promise, but Snoke destroyed all the good in him. I, uh, will take you back to the temple if you want. Unless you want to stay here? I understand if you need a moment.”

Rey shook her head and stood up. She grabbed his wrist and shoved  Kylo’s lightsaber in his open palm. 

“I don’t want it,” she said. “But I do want to head back before the storm reaches us.”

Vicrul clipped it at his side and started walking back towards the temple. The storm was close enough that they felt the electricity rolling through the clouds. He grabbed his commlink.

“Turn the shield back on, and the communication relays. Rey and I must report.”

“Yes, Master Opress,” Ap’Lek replied. 

Rey heard a deep crackle behind her as the planetary shield came back online. A strange blue glow encased the sky before the shield turned translucent. The  defences were all active now.  Kylo had gotten away in time- No. Not  Kylo . Not anymore. Ben, perhaps. Or whatever he chose to be his new name.

Rey had to hope she had been successful with her mind trick. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Obi- Wan's approving smile.

* * *

The rain came just moments after they had returned inside the temple. Rey watched it fall endlessly, like all the oceans on  Talok had decided to pour down from the sky, before the shutters came down to prevent flooding. It cooled the air immensely and the temple became gloomy. Golden lights guided her to the private sector and she was grateful for a moment of respite to change into fresh clothes before reporting to her master with Vicrul. She didn’t want to greet him with ruined clothes, and Vicrul was covered in dust. 

As she walked out of  Kuruk’s room with a borrowed shirt not slashed open by a  lightsaber , and no armour, she noticed one room reminded her of Finn. She felt the lingering memories of his presence and was drawn to a box beneath the neatly made bed. Finn had likely intended to return here after Coruscant but  Kylo had stopped all that. 

She wondered if he’d ever come back. Someone had to tell him his master was dead.

In the box was a brown and red leather jacket. Poe’s jacket. He had never gone a day without wearing it since Leia had gifted it to him after a successful mission, until he’d given it to Finn. He had held onto it, and it warmed Rey’s heart. There was still a chance for him.

The jacket was lovingly folded and cared for. She put the lid of the box back and slid it beneath the bed once more.

Vicrul was waiting for her in the throne room. Rey raised a brow at the black throne. It was too reminiscent of Snoke, and a holo-projector sat at the base. Vicrul beckoned her closer.

“This was your mission. You should announce it.”

Rey nodded as the projector switched on and connected with her master on  Exegol . His tall image filled the throne. Rey bowed her head respectfully.

“ Kylo Ren is dead, master. I slayed him down myself. Your teachings guided my victory.”

“Excellent,” the  Sith Lord praised. “Your success today will be rewarded greatly. Have his body brought to me.”

“I’m afraid it’s impossible to recover the body, master. It was destroyed.”

The  Sith frowned but waved a hand languidly. “No matter. You have done well. We will discuss more when you return but I require your presence on  Talok for a while longer.  Vicrul , inform the First Order that the Supreme Leader is dead and I demand their immediate surrender. When they will not comply, I shall send them a warning. I’m certain we will have their attention.”

“Yes, master.”

“You have done well. Both of you.” The  Sith Lord disconnected and his image faded, leaving an empty throne.

Rey glanced to  Vicrul . “What does he want with the First Order? Are we going to destroy them at last?”

“I can’t say. Get some rest, Rey. We will soon be needed again.” Vicrul briefly placed a hand on her shoulder before leaving her alone. 

She stared at the throne. She wanted to question her master. The First Order’s rule of terror had to end. But one thing was certain, Kylo was dead. She could finally live in peace and move on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're enjoying this saga, and hopefully you've read the other two before this one, leave a kudos! Better yet, tell me what you think!!


End file.
